Legends of the Atherial
by Some guy2283
Summary: An Atherial is someone who was born from both an Angel and a Demon. Most of which are often left on their own as soon as they are born into Fiore as they have no place in either the demonic or celestial plane. Nalo is no exception, born into Fiore and left at the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild. He must discover his true heritage and save the land of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Summary: An Atherial wizard is one who was born from both an Angel and a Demon. Most of which are often left on their own as soon as they are born into Fiore as they have no place in either the demonic or celestial plane. Nalowale is no exception, born into Fiore and left at the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild. He must discover his true heritage and save the land of Fiore from the eternal conflict.**

 **So, the idea for this story came to me some time ago and I wanted to put this on paper. Ever since my first attempt at a story kind of flopped, I was out of the loop in terms of what exactly I wanted to do here. I will probably have this fic be [ErzaXOC], however I am open to recommendations. A poll will probably be put up by the time the second chapter of this story gets posted so you all can give me your thoughts. If you all wish I'd be more than willing to add fan made OCs into the story.**

' **thoughts'**

" **speaking"**

 ***BOLD* spell**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail. The only things that I own are my OCs.**

 **So, with everything out of the way. I hope you enjoy the first Chapter!**

it is often said that the infinite war between the Celestial and the demonic planes will destroy everything that was created. Those who say it will often follow the tale with that of a set of heroes born at differing times to abate the conflict between the two planes. Those heroes were known only as atherials. Wizards of unknown potential destined to hold to two warring sides at bay for all eternity.

 **(Year:X765) [no PoV]**

A lone figure walks through the night, carrying nothing but a small child in her arms. She is one of the many angels of the celestial plane, and she has come her to make sure that her child would be safe. Her travels end at the front door of the guild known to the world as Fairy Tail. Her thoughts drift over to the child, 'I never wanted anything like this to occur, who would have guessed that I would be the one who hold the next atherial? I only hope that he grows strong enough to maintain the balance. Stay safe and be strong Sarandiel, the world might just depend on you.'. Leaving the child in a crib next to the door, she quickly left and then faded from Existence.

 **(Year:X776) [Nalo PoV]**

Waking up to the sound of a commotion isn't how I would want to start my day. I mean normally everything starts out fine, but then one or two wizards here get into an argument and then any semblance of serenity just disappears. Most of the time Master Makarov is the one who ends up stopping everyone from getting out of control, but since He's been gone for a bit I've taken over his job of stopping fights. Getting out of bed I couldn't help but shake this feeling that today was going to be different. As I made my way to the mirror to get ready for the day, I couldn't help but wonder 'Is today the day I finally figure out who or what I am?'. Looking in the mirror, 'I'm going to want to dye this eventually' I thought noting my unusual mix of purple and gold hair. I went about my usual routine. It didn't take me long to realize the commotion that was occurring in the guild hall. Apparently Laxus thought it would be fun to try and get on the nerves of one of the newer wizards of fairy tail. Shrugging in pure annoyance I simply walked into the center of the crowd and muttered **Celestial Flare:** a white light shot out of me blinding everyone in the room. I let the flare go on for about 30 seconds before stopping it. "HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I heard someone say, clearly by the sound of it Laxus seemed unimpressed. "To stop you all from getting out of hand, Master Makarov should be returning today", my response seemed to cause everyone to quiet down. It had only been about an hour or so after the incident with Laxus when gramps returned. Apparently, the Magic council was displeased with the destruction that one of our teams caused while undertaking a job. Honestly, I couldn't blame him for being as upset as he is. Everyone in the guild seemed to be more reckless than usual nowadays while on a job compared to a few years ago. After his whole spiel about that, I just Returned to my drink at the bar, simply waiting for the day to end. Although I was considering going to my usual spot at the river nearby to just simply meditate. I don't know why but I feel calmer there than I do anywhere else, I think it's got something to do with the water. Although I'm not completely sure as to why.

 **(Erza PoV)**

'So, this is the Fairy Tail guild I heard so much about? Hopefully the members here are as nice as they were described to me.' it felt so strange being in front of this place, like there were multiple different feelings all coursing through me at once. Steeling myself I decided to walk into the guild hall and face whatever challenges awaited me.

The inside of the Guild hall was not what I was expecting. For a guild such as this I thought that it would have been adorned with all sorts of designs. But instead it was rather bland, the interior of the building was brown, with little in the way of decorations. Most of the people here seemed too interested to notice me, Which I could assume to be a good thing. However, I couldn't help but feel something strange about someone. His hair was unusual to say the least, not that I'm complaining. I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts, but I was quickly brought out of them when I was greeted by a small man, "may I help you young one?". His cheerful introduction caught me off guard. "I… Um… I'm looking to join Fairy Tail, can you help me?". Still holding his cheerful smile, he simply said, "why of course I can help you, I am the Guild master after all. Just come with me please. Hey Nalo, would you mind helping me out? We've got ourselves a new member."

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"Hey Nalo, would you mind helping me out? We've got ourselves a new member." A new member huh, I can't remember that last time someone wanted to join the guild. "sure gramps!" I simply stated, getting off my chair. After getting multiple guild markers, I walked over to where the guild master was and took a seat next to him. I could tell that the young one across the table seemed nervous, yet I could also see a fierce determination in her eye. "so, you want to be a member of Fairy Tail?" I asked her inquisitively, "what color do you want your mark to be and where would you like it?".

 **(Erza PoV)**

"what color do you want your mark to be and where would you like it?". To say I was excited was an understatement. I was finally going to join Fairy Tail! I quickly decided on the blue color since It reminded me of my best friend back while I was being forced to build something, I can't remember the name of it right now. "I would like it on my arm please." I said showing him my left arm. He then placed the tattoo where I asked him and told me "congratulations, welcome to the Fairy Tail guild. I have a feeling you're going to be a powerful wizard someday."

 **(No PoV)**

And so, Erza Scarlett became a member of the Fairy Tail guild, much to her excitement. Little do both Erza and Nalo know that many trials and adventures await them. But that is a tale for another time.

 **So, what did you all think?**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training day

**Hey everyone, Here's chapter 2!**

 **Since this chapter is now live, I plan to start working on the other story I have planned. It's not a Fairy Tail story, but a Yugioh one taking place around the events of Arc-V. If you would like you can view them on my profile or on the Arc-V page. My goal is to have 2 chapters of both stories done and uploaded by Christmas, then if you all want I can focus on a particular story. However due to finals being next week, don't expect much from me, as I need to spend time preparing for the exams.**

 **In case any of you were wondering, Atherial wizards have weak physical forms, due to the conflicting types of magic they possess. They also have access to Demonic and Angelic forms as well. But they can only be reached when the Atherial wizard is in a state of pure Rage for the Demonic form or in a state of pure tranquility for the Angelic form.**

 **I had this chapter up earlier, but I took it down to make some last-minute adjustments to it. I hope you all understand.**

" **Speech"**

' **thoughts'**

 **BOLD= spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

 **Okay with nothing else left to update you all on for right now, Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **(Nalo PoV)**

The day after I made Erza an official member of Fairy Tail, gramps and I instantly began making sure she knew how to control and use magic effectively. When it was my turn to train her, we went to a secret place that was also special to me. it was there I helped her figure out how to easily control her magic. I thought it best that I teach her in a similar manner to how I was trained. We started by moving rocks around, and went from there. Gray even decided to join us and help me out a little bit with training her. Although in some aspects I had to give him some lessons as well. I would defiantly say his pride was a little torn after that encounter. But he soon got over it and the lesson continued unhindered.

About a year had passed since that moment. My new protégé as I call her, had become quite proficient in the use of reequip magic. While I would say reequip is one of the more versatile forms of magic, it's severely hindered by the types of armor you own. As such I've found out that reequip wizards tend to be on the poorer side when it comes to the amount of jewels they have to spend on other items.

"hey Erza, up for a round?" I asked her out of curiosity. This was my way of knowing how she was progressing. Under normal circumstances, I barely have any trouble holding her off. However, I knew she had been training harder than usual, and wanted to put her skills to the test. As I also had been working on another form of magic I have access to, and wanted to field test.

"sure, but don't be surprised when I finally defeat you this time" I heard her simply say. Clearly hearing the swagger that she's long since developed over her time here. After a short chuckle in response, we both got up and made our way to the training room inside the guild hall. The room itself wasn't much to look at, there were benches and stuff for rest after a workout and some equipment scattered around. But the thing we were here for was the vast space in the center designed for wizards like us to fight each other in relative safety. While it isn't written anywhere explicitly allowing or prohibiting it, most of us here at Fairy Tail fight each here on purpose to get stronger. Those brawls down in the main room aren't anything special.

 **(Erza PoV)**

"So, when I win what exactly will you do for me?". I asked him that mainly due to us always having some sort of friendly wager on our duels. Most of the time it was generally a drink or two, however we've been increasing the stakes on our bets rather recently. After our last match, he had me clean the library for the remainder of the week. I still won't forgive him for that, every minute I spent cleaning that place was torture.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, just show me what you've learned right now. Show me you are as strong as you say you are Erza." I didn't need a better reason to all out on this fight. In that last statement, the tone of his voice seemed to mock me in a way, and I don't take kindly to being mocked. Especially not by him of all people. " **REQUIP: HEART KREUZ!"** donning one of my favorite armors, I made my stance mentally readying myself to the worst he'd send my way.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

'now that armor is new, when did she get that?' Shaking the thought my head I got in my own stance and readied myself for Erza's inevitable onslaught of attacks. Channeling magic through my core, I would assume everyone could see the gold part of my hair having a radiant shine to it. It's an unfortunate side effect that I have to live with. Forging the celestial seal around myself I chanted **"CELESTIAL REQUIP: PLANER ARMOR!** " I had been studying reequip for a while before Erza decided to steal book from me. I had since found a way to incorporate it into my own form of magic. To the outside eye, it would seem as if someone in a regal set of metal armor was facing off against someone with a slightly glowing breastplate. After a brief countdown, both of us charged headlong into each other.

If there was one thing I knew about Erza, is that her fighting style is more reckless than anything else. It was mostly swing after swing in an attempt to wear her opponent down. That was something I needed to work on with her, much like me trying to stop Gray from stripping everywhere he goes.

"you're too reckless Erza, you need to focus. Aim for where I will be, not where I am." I said while dodging her swings. It seems as though my guidance was helping her as almost immediately after I said that, I was granted with a short but painful introduction to a sword pummel.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I can't believe he said that, since when was I reckless? Most of my attacks were an attempt to break his concentration. So, I decided to try the unorthodox, taking my sword in a reverse grip, I went for a flank and tried land a blow on him from a place he'd not expect me to attack from. I could see the surprise in his face, as he realized what was about to happen. I felt instant gratification as soon as the blow landed.

"That's all you got? I thought someone with your skill would put up more of a challenge." Taking a second to gather myself I simply looked at my opponent, as saw something I thought I'd never see in my life. Instead of the gold strands glowing, the purple ones had this eerie glow to them. Shaking as he got up, I could see blood flowing from where I struck him. Wait a minute, did I seriously draw blood?

 **(Nalo PoV)**

ok I'll admit that blow hurt. It took me a bit but I finally got back to my feet letting my magic switch from celestial to demonic. Looking around I could tell everyone was in shock, so I figured my hair was glowing a different color.

"ok Erza, I'm impressed so far. Now let's see if you can take what you're able to dish out." As I got into position, I chanted **"DEMONIC REQUIP, PLANER ARMOR!"** as a demonic seal enveloped me, my armor changed from a sturdy plate, to a more cloth based armor, that has an unsettling purple glow to it.

 **(Erza PoV)**

'demonic magic? I'm going to have to be more careful now more than ever, there's no idea what he's capable of in this form.' During most of our fights he would only stick with his celestial armors. Which I had found to be more defensive based. My thoughts were quickly broken as I was suddenly launched into the back wall. To be fair, I was not expecting that to happen.

"Is that all you got Erza, even with your trash talking earlier? Maybe you shouldn't be an S-class wizard yet." I couldn't feel any more humiliated than I already was. I couldn't believe it, I had let my guard down and he took advantage of it. Maybe I wasn't ready to be an S-class yet.

'no, I won't let him shake me. I'll prove it to him and to everyone that I'm ready to be an S-class.' I mentally told myself. With the newfound willpower and desperation guiding me, I struck at Nalo with everything I had. Even though he kept dodging a majority of my attacks, I would manage to land a few good blows on him every now and then. It wasn't long after that moment that I had claimed victory. I was the one still standing, my opponent was out cold on the floor blood flowing from where I had struck him. Breathing heavily, I fell to my knees in victory. After regaining my strength, I heard Nalo say something I thought I'd never hear from him.

"congratulations Erza, you finally defeated me. you are well on your way to being S-class. I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am now." I ran over to him to try and help him on his feet, seeing how weak his condition currently was. He seemed happier now than earlier before. I took him to the infirmary to get some rest, as I knew his body had taken a beating. I spent the rest of the day reflecting those last words he said to me after our fight.

'I can be an S-class wizard? I know I'm getting strong, but I'm nowhere near that strength yet. But if Nalo believes in me, then I should believe in myself as well.' I thought. I knew I was making progress, but finally defeating Nalo one on one was something I've been wanting to do for a while, and now I can safely say that I did it!

 **(No PoV)**

sometime after the fight between Nalo and Erza, guildmaster Makarov returned with a young boy with salmon colored hair. After being introduced to the Guild, young Natsu took a seat next to Nalo and Erza. Who immediately took him on as both friend and family. He was then made an official member with his red Guild mark on his right shoulder.

 **(unknown PoV)**

"you sure this is where we'll find him? I don't want to raid this place and be wrong like we were last time." I asked the guy next to me. our last attempt to find this guy ended in utter failure, so I was more determined to not screw up this time.

"relax, I'm certain he's there. How many guilds do you know that has a member with more than one hair color?" his word did little to ease my mind. But we couldn't this up now, our boss's plan requires us to grab this guy. He says it will be for the betterment of everyone in Magnolia so it can't be that bad, right?

 **And cliffhanger, I had to go out on a limb with this chapter and say that Erza had her heart kreuz armor this early on, as I couldn't find out exactly when she got each set of armors she has at her disposal.**

 **I took a page or two out of the Star Wars saga. As I thought that the training scenes there would transition well into Fairy Tail. I hope it either reaches or exceeds each of your expectations.**

 **If you couldn't already tell, Nalo's hair is the conduit from which most of his magic flows through. It also acts as an unintentional warning system to those attempting to fight him. As the differently colored strands of hair will glow depending on which form of magic he uses.**

 **In Nalo's case, his Celestial magic is more support and defensive focused, while his demonic magic scraps defense in exchange for more speed and greater offensive capability.**

 **Feel Free to leave reviews and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Another day, another job

**Ok so my initial plans were to have each story at two chapters by Christmas, but I'm lacking inspiration for the other story, since I'm kind of having fun writing this for you all.**

 **Before I continue on with my rambling, I want to respond to a review**

 **JaneGriffon: your idea is rather intriguing and while I was planning this story out, I had thought of that exact same scenario. Celestial and Demonic magic do require a significant pool of magical energy to perform. However, I feel that death is a bit too extreme, as the one normally falls unconscious before dying when performing very strenuous activity. Being unconscious would generally cancel out any magic currently in use. I wouldn't say you're overthinking this though, I actually enjoy the fact that you were willing to mention that!**

 **I'm also thinking that I might add some fan made OCs into this story to act as members for team Nalo. If you're willing to contribute, I would like to ask that you provide the following information,**

 **Name:**

 **Type of magic used:**

 **personality:**

 **Age(optional):**

 **Brief description of appearance and why they joined Fairy Tail:**

 **Can't wait to see what you all come up with!**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **BOLD = spell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

 **And with that out of the way, enjoy Chapter 3!**

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Ever since that new kid Natsu joined our guild, things got out of hand almost daily. Normally it would start with a disagreement between him and Gray, then they would start fighting almost immediately after. Sooner or later, almost the entire guild gets involved in it and Erza and I have to break everyone up. Most of the time we either do it by me blinding everyone or having Erza just break up the fight herself. I can tell she enjoys it just as much as I do, but I doubt there's anything we can do to stop it.

I had let Erza take on the job of training Natsu, as I had my hands full with training her. Not to mention that I also needed to take on a job sometime, as I needed to pay rent and other dues to the Guild soon. A quick glance at the jobs board and I already found one that had a really good payoff to it.

'500,000 jewels for a convoy escort? Sounds easy enough for me. Must be some pretty serious cargo if they're paying that much'. In total I owe about 150,000 jewels to the guild each month for rent and other expenses. However I generally only keep 10% of each job's reward as spending money, with everything else going to the guild to help them out with day to day expenses. After I let the old man know of the job I was going to take, I went to Erza and asked her to watch over Natsu and everyone for me while I was out.

As I made my way over to the convoy, something felt off. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it felt like I was being followed. After a quick glance over my shoulder, my suspicions were confirmed as I saw to shadowy figures immediately dive for a set of barrels close by.

'Are they seriously trying to sneak up on me? If so, they could be doing a better job than that.' I just stood there for some time contemplating on what I should do, when I was brought out of my thought by a sudden pain in my neck. Quickly getting whatever it was out, I could instantly feel by body become numb as my vision slowly went from cloudy to almost completely faded.

"See, what'd I tell you, easiest catch in all of Fiore. Seems like we got ourselves a profitable one at that. He should last us a good while." I could feel whatever they had injected me with flowing through my body. As much as I wanted to fight, I was rapidly losing what strength I had. On all fours, it took everything I had in order to stay conscious. I lost consciousness after what felt like a minute since that sneak attack.

 **(Unknown PoV: Eternal Battlefields, Celestial encampment)**

'what was that I just felt? Whatever it was I don't like it.' I had just finished tending to the wounded angels, when I felt a quick but sharp pain in my neck. It was intense, that much was certain. But I have no idea where it came from. I could tell I wasn't poisoned in anyway. I could only hope for the best as I just sat and contemplated what exactly that was.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I had just finished giving Natsu his lesson for the day and was on my way back to my room. I don't know what's wrong with that kid, he seems so happy and energetic most of the time. But when you mention anything about learning he instantly goes into a mood. It certainly doesn't help me that Gray does more to provoke Natsu than anyone else, making anything but pleasant for me. Looking at the bigger picture, I think both of them are starting to grow on me as friends. Granted I know I can be mean to them from time to time, but it's only because I care for them as members of Fairy Tail. Walking back into my room, I let out a small sigh as I was glad that I had nothing more to do for the rest of the day.

'I swear those two are going to drive me insane at some point.' It also doesn't help that Natsu also has access to fire magic or as he calls it fire dragon slayer magic. That's going to make it even more difficult for me. But I made a promise to Nalo to look out for them, and I'm not going to break it. No matter what gets in the way. Ever since he took me under his wing, I've grown not only in my skills as a wizard but also who I am as a person and I can't thank him enough for that.

"I hope everything's going well on your end of things Nalo. Natsu is being a pain to deal with as usual. Watching as the sun began to drop below the horizon, I got ready to get some sleep as I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting not only for me, but for everyone in the guild.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I don't know how long I was out, but I wanted it to be longer. I was apparently handcuffed and suspended in some sort of chamber with tubes injecting into me from who knows where, and what looked like electrodes also in contact with me. This didn't seem like the best place for me to be in right now. But my focus was quickly diverted when I heard someone far off in the room.

"So, you're finally awake huh, good. I hope you're comfortable in there, because I doubt you'll be going anywhere anytime soon. So, allow me the opportunity to explain what's going on. You my friend, will assist me in providing everyone in Magnolia with Magicstim supplements." Magicstim, what in all of Fiore is that? Also, what do I have to do with all of this. I couldn't tell who exactly was telling me this, but their voice does not sound friendly at all.

"So, here's what's going to happen, we are going to use all of your available magic to make our supplements. Unfortunately, I've found out that the process is quite painful on those I've used this on in the past. Because of that, I've installed a little system just to make sure you stay awake and conscious. Because everyone knows that magic can only be recharged while the wizard is conscious, right?". I couldn't believe what he was going at. He wanted to use me for stimulants for other wizards, not caring in the slightest that it could eventually kill me? This guy was absolutely nuts. But I couldn't reflect on it anymore because as soon as he flipped a switch I felt a searing pain unlike anything I felt in the past. I couldn't help but scream as I could see familiar purple and gold energy seep through those tubes and into the machine they were connected to.

 **I know this chapter was kind of short compared to the last one. But I felt it best to bring in a major plot point of the story. I wanted to show the eventual development of friendship between Erza and the rest of what will become team Natsu, as well as her friendship with Nalo.**

 **If you're wondering about what exactly is going on towards the end of the chapter, allow me a brief explanation. Essentially what is going on is that Nalo got kidnapped and is now trapped inside a device that will drain him of his magic and use it to create injectable that will significantly enhance someone's magical capabilities when used. If this process keeps going for long enough Nalo will eventually die as the process is known to be fatal by those who created it.**

 **I doubt I need to explain this but in case anyone was wondering, purple signifies demonic magic and gold signifies Celestial magic.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nalo's rescue

**Ok, so I decided to cancel my other story for the time being as I had little to no inspiration while attempting to write it. I might return to it later, should something happen. Until then I'll just continue writing this one for you all.**

 **I'm still accepting OCs created by you all for team Nalo. See the previous chapter for requirements. I already received one OC and I can't wait to see what else you all have in mind.**

 **Reviews:**

 **JaneGriffin: sorry about the misspell. I did get your PM and sent a response.**

" **speech"**

' **thoughts'**

 **BOLD = spells**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC**

 **And with that out of the way, enjoy the 4** **th** **chapter of Legends of the atherial!**

 **(Erza PoV)**

To say that I wasn't in the best of moods would be an understatement, as I didn't get much sleep last night. Whenever I tried, I kept hearing screams of pain which sounded very similar to Nalo. Although I couldn't confirm if it was him or not, I could tell that something was definitely wrong. Even now I can still hear those ear-piercing screams even now. I don't know how long I will have nightmares about them, if I can get rid of them that is.

I was preparing Natsu's lesson for the day, when found out that a new store was having its grand opening in magnolia today. Apparently, this one sells what they call Magicstims. I think they're nothing more than a joke as Nalo told me that one's magic energy can't be artificially enhanced, but my curiosity got the better of my and I decided to check them out anyway. Believing it to be a needed distraction that might cheer me up.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I don't know how long this has been going on, I lost track of time ever since the 5th hour of me being trapped here. The cycle of what happens is excruciatingly painful, first the tubes, they remove what magical energy I have from my body for who knows how long. Then as I near the verge of passing out because of the pain, I get electrocuted to stay conscious. The process repeat itself over and over again. I don't know if it will ever stop.

They say this will benefit everyone in all of Fiore. Considering what is happen to me right now, I'm not in a position to believe them. I've just about given up hope of rescue and resigning myself to this torture. The guild probably thinks I'm still out on my job, oh how wrong they are. I'm actually scared at their reaction when they find out what happened to me, if they find out that is.

 **(Erza PoV: in front of the new store)**

'that's strange, why I am feeling a high concentration of Nalo's energy around here? This shouldn't be possible'. This was both confusing and scaring me at the same time. I'm now convinced that something is off with everything that's going on here.

"greetings young lady, would you like a free sample of our Magicstims? I can guarantee you that once you try it, you will never lose another fight in your life!" she offered me a vial whose contents looked mostly blue with little speckles of purple and gold throughout. Wait a minute, how did he know that I was a wizard? I haven't used any magic since I got here.

'A free sample couldn't hurt; besides it might actually help as to why I feel Nalo's energy around here.' Taking a moment, I decided to take one just because and made my way back to the guild hall with the stim firmly in my grasp. Weird thing is, I could feel a bit of Nalo's magic in the sample I was given for some reason. Whatever is going on, I'm not liking it at all.

Arriving back in the guild hall, I immediately went to Makarov and asked him to examine the stim that I got earlier. After studying the vial for a while, his facial expressions confirmed my worst fears. It was in fact Nalo's energy radiating out of the vial. I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment

'who would be cruel enough to do something like that, especially to Nalo of all people. He's the most kind-hearted person I know.' I couldn't believe what just happened, this couldn't be real. I later told Natsu that he had the day off as I went back to my room, crying yet determined to find a way to save him from the fate that has befallen him.

 **(time skip: 11:00pm same day, same PoV)**

Sneaking up to the building, I noticed that none of the lights were on. 'good' I thought 'this should be an easy rescue mission then'. Having used my experience building the tower of heaven as they called it, I swiftly picked the lock on the door to let myself in. Given how quiet it is in here, I could faintly hear the sounds of screaming coming from somewhere below.

'Nalo! Just hold on, you're almost free!'. With determination was the only thing I can feel, I ran as fast as I possibly could towards to the source of the screams. Hoping beyond all possibilities that I'm not too late in saving him.

As I reached Nalo's location, I could only stand in shock at the sight in front of me. I could see Nalo tied to something inside a sealed chamber. I could also see the machine they apparently use to create the Magicstims as well as a control panel on the opposite side of the room. Rushing over to the control panel, I couldn't see anything to go off of. Just some useless data and other things. The main thing that stuck out however was a switch that seemed out of place. Instantly going for it, I heard the entire machine shut off, control panel included.

'yes! One step closer to freeing him and getting out of here.' Now the hard part would begin, freeing him from his prison without attracting any unwanted attention. Looking around the chamber I couldn't find much other than the fact that nalo seems to be unconscious. I can't blame him honestly, who knows how long he's had to suffer in there. If I had only known, I would have been able to save him earlier.

I decided to try and break the glass holding him in. Although it might make the most noise, it's the quickest way available to me to get him free. Thankfully it seems like whoever held him here went on the cheap end and just used rope to tie him in place, so I'll be able to easily slice through that.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

when I came to after being unconscious for who knows how long, I immediately saw Erza, attempting to break me free. All it took was one well-placed punch to the glass wall for it to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. I don't know how but soon afterwards, everything that was connected to me was sliced off and I fell straight into Erza's arms. I couldn't be any happier now than any other times in my existence. I looked into her eye's and could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Erza, it's okay. Don't feel bad about letting your emotions through. They are what make you who you are. Never forget that." Smiling at her with what strength I had left, I was immediately brought into an embrace that I wish lasted for longer than it did. For as soon as it began it was immediately ended by the arrival of the one, who was behind everything.

"promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again." Her voice was a mixture of both relief and sadness. As much as it broke my heart to hear that, I know where she was coming from.

 **(Erza PoV)**

"So, the two lovebirds are finally in one spot. Good, this will make removing the two of you from the picture a very easy task for me". That voice, I swear I heard it before. As he stepped into view, my eyes widened from absolute surprise. It was that same guy who offered me the sample earlier on in the day!

"why did you do this? Nalo did nothing to deserve any of this!" with strain and desperation in my voice, I doubted I could get a reasonable answer out of him. The looks on his eyes gave me more information that anything he would have told me.

"It's not him specifically that I'm after, I'm just after powerful wizards in general. And I've found him to be quite a powerful one, perhaps the strongest on record. Imagine what profits I can make with him providing all the magical energy I need to produce my stimulants. I'll be unstoppable both in business and on the battlefield!" I couldn't believe this guy, using the powers of some innocent just for personal gain? That's immoral on so many levels. I had to put him down, not just for Nalo's sake but for everyone that could potentially cross his path. Requiping into my heart kreuz armor, I prepared for the battle that would determine both of our fates.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I couldn't do anything but watch as the fight between Erza and my captor began. At first it looked like she had the upper hand, but that quickly changed as whatever his name is immediately drank one of the many stimulants lying about. It then proceeded into him just beating Erza around like she was a ragdoll. I couldn't stand to watch any more. This was my fault, I had to do something to fix this. Looking at the stimulants on table, an idea came to mind that just might actually work.

'I read somewhere that those who use pure celestial magic can attain the form of an angel, would the same also work for those who use demonic magic as well? If I can consume enough of those supplements, I might just be able to find out myself'. I could tell that the fight was not going in Erza's favor, so I had hurry or Erza's attempted rescue will be for naught! Crawling over to the table, I immediately put my plan into action. Drinking as many stimulants as I could, I felt my power return.

'You're going down, you little piece of trash!'. Feeling my rage build, I just simply let it consume me. As my rage reached critical levels, I shouted the spell that would ultimately change course of the fight to our side. **"DEMONIC TAKEOVER: HELLISH RETRIBUTION!".** I could feel the spell take effect, as my hair was literally burning with hellfire. Horns were protruding from my head, with skin as ashen as soot. All I wanted to do at this point was get revenge on this low-life for harming Erza and I. Walking up to him with all my pent-up anger and hatred, it was a simple matter for me to simply punch through his chest and rip out his heart. However, I decided against this, this man deserves much more pain than that.

" _those you have killed demand vengeance, I shall give them what they desire. Low-lives like you don't deserve the honor of life nor the benefit that is a quick death. You deserve something far more painful for the crimes you have committed during your life, Siegfried._ " Walking up to him, I could only laugh at the sight in front of me. He calls himself higher than most, but look at him begging on all fours for his life. I intend to take it, in the most painful way possible. **"DEMONIC HELLFIRE PRISON!"** as the seal formed both Siegfried and I were instantly trapped within a circle of purple hellfire, keeping Erza out for her own safety. Deciding to play with my food before killing it, I walked up to him with a cleaver I had just made. The looks in his eyes made me savor this moment. Without rhyme or reason, I simply started removing fillets of flesh from him, enjoying his screams of pain. As he was about to pass out, I simply used a bit of magic to keep him awake. He did the same to me, so I allowed myself this revenge.

This kept going for a while, until I decided to finally end his suffering by ripping out his heart. Holding it in my hand, I crushed it to paste and then burned it simply to ash. Feeling my anger dissipating, I released the spell entrapping me. it was then after having used up too much magic too quickly, I fell to the ground on the verge of unconsciousness.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I could only lay in fear of what was before me. who was this person and where's the Nalo that I know? His form was terrifying yet also somewhat comforting. His voice was something that I'll never forget. Trying to go and help him, I was immediately pushed by a wall of what he called hellfire. I couldn't see into it until it was over, it was then I saw Nalo panting like he was out of breath. A slight glance at my direction, and I immediately rushed over to catch him.

"Erza, I'm sorry I brought you into this. This wasn't something that I wanted to happen. I killed him and enjoyed his pain. I'm a monster, I don't belong here!" he began to break down in tears. I could only attempt to comfort him. It was a well-known rule at Fairy Tail that we don't kill anyone, no matter who it is. He had broken that rule and yet, I feel no anger towards him in the slightest.

I brought him back to the guild so he could get some rest and recover from what had occurred. When Makarov asked me where I was and I had Nalo. I told him exactly what I saw. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He told me that in the morning he would get Porlyusica to tend to him. He also asked me to get some rest, as Both of us had a long day a needed the sleep.

'you're stronger than this Nalo, I know you'll recover. Besides I kind of want to know how you were able to do that'. Getting to my room I didn't bother changing clothes, as I just laid on my bed and let sleep eventually take me.

 **So, this chapter was the hardest yet the most fun to write. I finally get to show you all Nalos demonic form. Maybe Next chapter I'll show you his angel form. (potential spoilers?)**

 **So, the bad guy finally has a name, honestly does it even matter at this point? Since he's dead and all that? For Nalo's demonic voice, I like to think that he sounds like Amon from the StarCraft 2 trilogy. As I feel that he's got one of the better demon voices. But what do you all think?**

 **I feel that this was the most important of all the chapters so far. As this one held the most stuff in my opinion. Not only did it contain a lot of action, but also showed how deeply Erza cares for Nalo. As well as it showing his reciprocation of Erza's feelings.**

 **So, I've been thinking of something, since I haven't seen many Mirajane ship stories. Should I change the main ship of the story? If I do, I'll still keep the friendship between Nalo and Erza for everyone. I have a poll on my profile for you all to decide upon. It's a live poll so everyone can see which characters have the most votes, but please do not let that influence your decision in any way! The poll will close by the time the 5** **th** **chapter goes live, which kind of won't be for a while due to me having final exams. Don't worry though, I'll be writing whenever I get the opportunity to!**

 **Chapter 5 will be that last chapter of the opening arc. It will more than likely deal with the aftermath of what has occurred in this chapter. Given that it is almost Christmas here is the states, that chapter might be a bit holiday themed. After that, I'll probably jump ahead in time a little bit to the point where Lucy joins the guild and start working on events that occurred in the anime. Or if you all want I can stay in the past, and work on flushing out team Nalo a bit more. Either way, both options gives me an actual reason to have team Nalo in this story!**

 **Any artists among you all? If so, I would appreciate it if you would make a picture or something so everyone might get a rough Idea as to Nalo's true appearance given what's been said so far. I can't wait to see what you all come up with, it's truly Exciting! As a thanks to everyone who will go for it, I'll make my top two, the cover image for this story and my profile pic.**

 **Take care everyone and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: New members

**Hi everyone, sorry about the confusion with the author updates. Although my computer isn't fixed yet, I do have a way to write this story for you all. So with my exams over, I should have a way to be able to write chapters more consistently.**

 **The current status of the poll is as follows:**

 **Erza: 2**

 **MiraJane: 1**

 **Since I don't believe that there are enough votes to make an informed decision as to what you all would like to see, I'm going to keep the poll open probably to the beginning of January. I'll make another decision then.**

 **Before we get into the chapter, I do want to respond to some reviews:**

 **Saberwolf155: I agree with you that it would make for some good comic value. I was actually planning on giving both of them some time with Nalo, even though everyone has seen Erza first. The poll is asking who I should have Nalo mainly be paired with. Sorry for any confusion that you might have.**

 **JaneGriffin: thanks for the wishes! I feel like I did my best on the exams. That's all you can hope for right?**

 **Ahurtrujo1: I might have told you in a PM, but I didn't leave the story. I just took an unexpected leave from writing it. Should that make any sense to you.**

 **I am still accepting OCs for this story. In case anyone may need a reminder, here are the main things I ask for:**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Age(optional):**

 **Brief description of appearance and why they joined Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs**

 **With nothing else left to say, enjoy Chapter 5!**

 **(Magnolia, 1 week after Magic stim incident. Nalo PoV year x777)**

* * *

The streets of Magnolia seem rather peaceful today considering what just happened last week. I decide earlier in the day that I should get Erza something as a thank you for saving me. It's the least that I could do. It wasn't long into my journey that I came across a rather small jeweler's shop. Testing my luck, I decided to go in and take a look at what they had to offer.

Looking around I didn't find much, except for a pair of grey earrings. They were simple in design, but yet something told me that they would be perfect for her. After some quick negotiations with the shopkeeper, I eventually paid about 5,000 jewels for them and made my way back to the guild hall. Turns out Natsu and Gray went were going at it again and gray was in nothing but his underwear as usual.

 **"** Gray put some clothes on dammit; do you want to be seen in public like that? And where is Erza anyway? I got something for her." I get rather annoyed by the sight of gray without clothes, but I just let it happen since I have no control over it. I got a slight chuckle out of his reaction, and went to where I was told Erza was.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I don't know what happened but as soon as I was about to go and break up the fighting I was hearing in the main guild hall, it just stopped all of a sudden. That was odd; fights don't just stop all of a sudden. I was about to go see what was going on myself when I heard someone knocking at my door. Without thinking I went to go answer it only to find Nalo Holding what looked to be a small box in his hands.

"Hey Erza, I wanted to thank you for what happened last week. So I got you something that I think you will enjoy." I didn't know how to react to that. It was the first time since I broke free from the tower of heaven that anyone did something nice for me. As I opened his gift, I was utterly speechless. Inside of the box was perhaps the most beautiful pair of earing I had ever seen.

"Nalo, I don't know how to describe how I feel right now. But I can't thank you enough for this. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." I couldn't stop myself from embracing him in, nor once it happened did I want it to end. I couldn't even stop myself as tears began to flow from my natural eye.

 **(Sometime later, Nalo PoV)**

In an effort to try and keep my tab positive at the guild I decided to go on another job. It seems this time, a dark guild known as northwen had been harassing a local village. I had elected to go alone on the mission, but Guildmaster Makarov decided that I should bring one of the newer members along with me. He claimed that they could use the experience from the mission; I on the other hand thought them to be a potential waste of time. It didn't take him long before he settled on a young albino wearing a flowing blue dress.

"Hey Rose, would you mind coming here for a minute?" Rose was her name? I had heard that she was quite the personality from my guild mates, mainly Laxus who I consider one of my best friends right now. However I don't think he returns the friendship. Apparently she's capable of snow-make magic; I had my thoughts about what it was. But a brief blast of snow to my face confirmed my suspicions.

"I have to go with him? He better not slow me down, otherwise I'm leaving him behind." Okay, it's official I hate her with a burning passion. But I had to go on this job with her to satiate Makarovs request, much to my dismay. We left not too long after, not saying a single word to each other.

As much as I hate to admit it, the two of us actually work quite well together. Her snow would trap our foes in place and then I would go in with a hellfire punch. Eventually both of us managed to beat everyone in the guild, although their leader gave the two of us a beating. It got to a point where I let the demonic part of me take over and give us an edge. At that point it wasn't even a fight; it was more of a one-sided beat down. I used most of what magic I had left to regain control over myself before I killed him like I did to that other guy.

 **(Year X778, Nalo PoV)**

I had just come back from a caravan escort job, thankfully this times the there was an actual caravan that I had to go escort compared to my last one. The caravan I was supposed to guard had been attacked a few times by some dark guilds, but I took care of them without too much trouble. In fact, I found it good practice to control my demonic form, while also working on my angelic form as well. As I was walking through the city, I felt someone poke at me from behind. It didn't feel like much but it was annoying me to no end. Turning around I was about give whoever it was a stern talking to, when I noticed a group of young ones all with pure white hair.

"I want you to take us to Fairy Tail" I heard her say rather bluntly. In a way, she reminds me of Rose with her attitude and constant "I'm better than you" attitude. As much as I wanted to blow them off, the looks on the other two caused me rethink my approach.

"What tells you I'm a member of Fairy Tail? Even if I was, what reason would I have to take you three there?" I could see disappointment in the eyes of the younger two, but the determination and ferocity were still present in the eldest. It was a look that I was well used to seeing.

"You wouldn't want to let a group of children starve in the streets would you?" She actually had a point there. It simply wouldn't sit right with me to knowingly let children starve. With a sigh, I decided to give in and take them to the guild.

"Alright you three come along, don't want you all getting lost in the streets." As we walked to the guild hall, the Eldest who called herself Mirajane wouldn't stop trying to mess with me at every opportunity. It mostly just consisted of her poking at me and asking random yet very direct questions about me. I also found out the names of the other two people with her, their names were Elfman and Lisanna. They all had wonderful names. It didn't take us long to reach the guild hall, as soon as they entered the guild I was left in the dust as the three of them immediately went to get themselves inducted into the guild.

Rose went over and immediately slapped me for bringing more members into the guild. Honestly I don't know how to get her happy, as she's always so distant from everyone else in Fairy Tail. I doubt that getting her something would cheer her up, but maybe I could find something that will. I will admit though that the Earrings that I got Erza seemed to fit well with her, and it seems as though she enjoys wearing them. I couldn't be prouder of our guild at this point.

 **(No PoV)**

And so, every member of Fairy Tail seems excited more or less. Nalo even more so as Makarov decided to promote Nalo to an S-class mage, with the permission from the other guild masters and the magic counsel of course. Little did everyone know that a darker threat was lying in wait, biding time to release itself upon the land of Fiore.

* * *

 **I wrote, edited, and published this chapter in a single sitting. I generally like to take multiple attempts to get a story just right for you all. So I apologize if this chapter seems rushed in anyway, as I didn't intend for it to be so. That's how much I care for you all. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did writing it!**

 **Hopefully I stayed true to Mirajane's personality before the events of the anime. If not, feel free to yell at me about it.**

 **I know Rose had a rather short introduction, I was writing both her intro and the Strauss's intro at the same time. I apologize if anyone wanted to a longer introduction.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of Darkness

**Hi everyone, so I have some good and bad news. The bad news is that the hard drive on my laptop was failing. The good news is that I have a replacement on the way and it should be here relatively soon! So in the meantime, I'll be writing this from a desktop like I did with last chapter.**

 **The poll currently on my profile is as follows:**

 **Erza: 3**

 **Mirajane: 1**

 **I would like to ask why you all would like to see an Erza and Nalo fic, although please don't take this as being condescending. I actually am quite curious. I also would like to know why you all don't want to see a Mirajane and Nalo fic.**

 **I would now like to respond to some reviews:**

 **Saberwolf155:** **glad I could be of service to you.**

 **JaneGriffin:** **Honestly, writing her personality was difficult for me. I thankfully have little experience as to how people with cold and distant personalities handle different situations. I'm glad it was up to your expectations**

 **One last thing before I get to the disclaimer. I am still accepting OCs for this story. Please don't be afraid to PM me your ideas. I want to see what characters you all come up with!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **I've got nothing else left to say at this point, so enjoy chapter 6!**

 _Rising ash, falling snow, she used to lie and adore ye_

 _Winding long tails of woe, she used to lie and adore ye_

 _Nightingale, ashen-pale, whistling tunes, yeah, the moon still adores ye_

 _Now, now, you're so young and proud, but another name for that will be 'lonely'_

"Oi", carbon leaf

 **(Nalo PoV, a few days later)**

I woke up today with a strange feeling, it was like I had a voice in my head telling me to die yet there was another one as well telling me not to fear it.

"Well today is going to be an interesting day, that's for sure." Going about my usual morning routine, I eventually made my way to the main area of the guild hall. I immediately found Erza giving Natsu and Gray a scolding as usual; I'm not even going to question what happened at this point. It was always something between the three of them. I swear every time I see Erza dealing with the two of them, I always seem to get a laugh out of it. I may have given her a bit too much to handle, but she seems to be dealing with it just fine.

"Hey Nalo, another Dark guild called "shadow rip" has been causing a ruckus in a town not far from here. If you don't mind, I'd like you and Rose to go take a look and do what you can to stop them." Another dark Guild, I don't know why they still exist at this point. I've had to deal with at least 20 of them so far. Also, why does master Makarov want me to work with her of all people? He can seriously be annoying at times, but it's clear to me why he does things his way. His goals for Fairy Tail coincide with my own; I'm glad that is something we agree on. Although I will say our methods to achieve it are completely different from each other. When it comes to dark guilds, strength and fear are the only things that will keep them down, when will everyone at Fairy Tail realize that? I could feel my rage building, but at this point I didn't care. I just want to get this job done and hopefully get paid for it.

 **(Erza PoV)**

"Hey Erza, you want to come along with us?" Nalo didn't sound too pleased when he asked me that. I wonder what's going on with him; so I'll probably ask him about it later. So I decided to tag along just to make sure he's alright.

Nalo didn't say much during our journey to the dark guild's base, which concerns me to no end. I've always known him as someone who always has a smile on him no matter the circumstances. Yet I could feel some sort of energy radiating off of him, and it scared me to think what it could possibly be.

"Hey Nalo, are you alright? You don't seem like your usual self." I asked him this hoping I could at least get some conversation going between the three of us. Both of them were silent for whatever reason, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"You won't like the reason why so I'm not going to tell you. Just know that it has to do with this dark guild we have to kill." Wait, did he say that we were going to kill them? Nalo, more than anyone should know that Fairy Tail wizards don't kill anyone. Something is seriously going on with him; I just hope that Rose and I won't be caught in the aftermath.

It didn't take us long after that to reach the supposed location of the dark guild. The sight of it didn't look appealing in the slightest; even the plain design of Fairy Tai's building would put this place to shame. We didn't waste any time checking the place out. Our suspicions that we were at the right place were immediately confirmed as a group of wizards jumped us.

As we were fighting, I could feel something come over us. It felt similar to what was coming off of him during the train ride over. It was a power boost that much was certain, however there was also this feeling of anger that came along with it.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

These dark guilds are all the same in my opinion, all claiming to bring about the destruction of everything. But throw a well-placed and hard to destroy obstacle in their path, and they all drop like moths going to a fire. I can't remember how many I've taken down exactly, but it's about time I add another one to the list. It's time I show these losers why they should mess with the so called _demon of Fairy Tail_. Anyone who looked at me at this point could see my hair standing straight up burning with purple fire, and the slits currently in my eyes. This time there would be absolutely no mercy if I was the one fighting them, it would end in death for either them or me.

 **And so begins the next Arc of the story, I hope you all enjoyed the opening chapter!**

 **I know Nalo might seem out of character for this chapter, but rest assured that it all will make sense in time.**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun, yet also very hard to write. As it took me multiple sittings to get this how I wanted for you all. It's quite hard to make someone who's generally happy all of the time, appear angry.**


	7. Chapter 7: Demon's Rage

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the opening of the new arc of this tale. I'm thinking of taking down the poll early and just going with Mirajane and Nalo. I know the majority of you who voted wanted Erza, but in canon she mainly has feeling for Jellal. So I would like to stick as close to canon as possible. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from. So as a way of making it up to all of you, how about I make Nalo and Erza close friends? My sincerest apologies if this decision makes any of you upset.**

 **I'm still accepting OC ideas for this story. I know I may seem like a broken record at this point, but I would appreciate it greatly if everyone would send in a request.**

 **Here are the basics of what I ask for again.**

 **Name:**

 **Personality:**

 **Age (optional):**

 **A brief description of appearance and why they joined Fairy Tail.**

 **Time for some reviews!**

 **JaneGriffin: he could be a new bad guy in the making; it depends on how Fairy Tail attempts to diffuse his current situation. The question remains though, will his angelic side come out in an attempt at balance?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OC.**

 **With nothing else left to say right now, enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 **(Nalo PoV, exactly where Ch.6 left off)**

What did I say about dark guilds again? Oh that's right, they're cowards. Who will never seek a fair fight, always coming at you with numbers to gain some sort of advantage. Truth is, numbers don't mean a thing, and the only things that matter in this world are power and strength. They are the qualities that create victory.

"I will let the two of you have fun with everyone here. I'm going to look for the son of a gun leading this group of idiots." Leaving them on their own, I went on inside the guild hall killing and maiming everyone who dared stand in my way. I know I'm not supposed to kill, but frankly who cares at this point. If anything I'm sending a message to anyone foolish enough to even think of starting a Dark Guild. I let my demon self fully take over at this point, just wanting this to be over already.

I kept killing, maiming and destroying everything in my path. I was feeling nothing but bliss; this would be my biggest message to all those who would dare rise up against Fiore. Allowing myself a little break, I took blood from the dead and wrote a message on the wall. It was simple yet straight to the point.

'Sooner or later someone will find this, and word will spread like a wildfire across Fiore. Then everyone in this world shall truly be at peace.' It wasn't going to be long at this point until this guild would forever be wiped from existence, and all the crimes they have committed along with them. That is the day I live for, the day everyone can live without fear of a dark guild attack. I will stop at nothing to achieve my dream, no matter who stands against me.

 **(Rose PoV)**

I can't believe he just left us like that. I know we are supposed to be working together on this, but that is wrong on so many levels. You don't just abandon your team like that. It took us a bit but Erza and I eventually cleaned up the mess that Nalo graciously decided to leave us.

As the two of us continued onwards, the sight of what we saw almost made me hurl. There were bodies laid about the hallway, blood was everywhere. It was on the floor, the walls, and even some stuck to the ceiling.

"Who could have done something like this?" I was thinking the exact same thing she was. This didn't seem like something anyone at Fairy Tail would do. But this was the direction that Nalo went off to. I hope everything didn't turn out the way I think they did. Otherwise we have some massive amounts of explaining to do when we get back to Fairy Tail.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. Who could have possible caused this much death? I don't know why but my thoughts instantly went back to the train ride from earlier. ' _You won't like the reason why so I'm not going to tell you. Just know that it has to do with this dark guild we have to kill_ ' Please don't let it be true. Nalo would never do something like that; he would never kill so many. He just couldn't!

"Hey Rose, I don't want this to be true. But I might have an idea who did this." I explained my suspicions to her, and it seemed like she didn't want to believe it either. But we soon confirmed our worst fears as we saw a message written in blood. _To all who threaten Fiore's peace, pray you don't attract the_ _Demon of Fairy Tail's attention._ Okay this was bad, only Nalo went by that nickname. Even then he hated being called by it. More screams of pain and agony broke our shock as the both of us ran towards it. Hoping beyond hope that there was a chance Nalo could be brought to reason.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Oh how I enjoy their suffering. It's the kind of pain that can bring a tear of joy to a demon's eye. I enjoy it so much that I relish in it at every opportunity. I wonder do these mortals have any Idea as to what exactly they are up against. I think I'll play a little game with their leader whenever he decides to come out of hiding. I can tell we will have so much fun together.

"You can't hide from me forever you know. You will eventually run out of minions for me to slaughter. Tell you what let's play a little game, I will stay right here motionless for five minutes. You may do whatever you want in that time. However when the five minutes are up and I find you, I will kill you. Do you understand? I know you can hear me." Laughing to myself, I assumed my position and waited for my prey to make their move.

 **(Rose PoV)**

Okay whoever is making that sound doesn't seem friendly. I told Erza that we needed to get there faster. It took everything that we had to not puke at the sight around us. Whatever Nalo is up to, it's not going to end up good for anyone. I just hope we get there in time before things get too out of control. Oh who am I kidding, things are already out of hand.

I don't know how long we ran, but we eventually found ourselves in a cylindrical chamber. There wasn't much to see other than a figure kneeling in the center of the room. His features were unlike anything I had seen before, although one look on Erza's face told me that she had seen this thing before.

"Hey Nalo, If you're in there I want you to calm down. You're scaring us!" I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me. She just made her way over to him. Just the way he was kneeling there creeped me out, like how could that even be comfortable?

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Those two aren't a part of this game, so why are they here? And what does she mean my having me calm down? I'm the calmest I've ever been considering the situation. So I decided to give them an offer, one that they can't refuse.

"Allow me to give the two of you a choice. You may either stay here and potentially get caught in the aftermath of what is to come, or I will send you back to Fairy Tail so the two of you may rest and report of my victory here to the Guild master. So, which option will the both of you choose?" as soon as they were about to give me an answer, a beam a light shot out of nowhere aimed at the two girls in front of me. With the Angelic spirit inside me sensing this, she immediately took over my body in an attempt to keep them from harm.

'I don't know who you are, but thank you for saving the two of them.' I could only breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the two of them were safe. Even as the pain from the round's impact shot through my body. I held my ground, with my angelic form acting as support I held for as long as I needed to.

"HA! I knew I could eventually kill the demon of Fairy Tail! I knew it! I have avenged everyone!" falling to my knees I couldn't respond at all. I was done for, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I just hope that Erza and Rose will be able to handle him. I just need to make sure that they believe in themselves and in each other.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I don't know what just happened, first we were offered a choice by Nalo, and next he looks completely different standing in front of us with a pained expression on his face. Rose and I could only stand there and watch as he just took the attack that was meant for us. Without thinking I rushed up to try and hold and comfort him. I was crying, but I didn't care at this point. One of my best friends was dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Erza, you have to be strong. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. You and Rose are powerful wizards; I know that to be true. You both need to believe in each other to be able to beat him. Erza please, believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything." I couldn't stop crying as he said that. I'm not strong; I can't even protect my friends. If I can't protect my friends how can I be strong?

Almost right after he died, he just vanished in my arms. I could not pay much attention to it due to all the emotions I was currently dealing with at the moment. But rest assured I was going to avenge him, no matter how much effort it took on my part. He taught me a lot of what I know about magic, and I'm not going to give up on him so easily. With Rose all but telling me the same thing, We got ready to go face to face with the leader of shadow rip.

* * *

 **And so chapter 7 is finished. I hope you all enjoyed the little sneak preview of Nalo's angel form at work. Trust me, it's going to get more time in the spotlight later on in the story!**

 **Of the entire story so far, I know this chapter is one of the more intense ones. But I wrote it as such so you all could a true look into how far** **Demonic Nalo will go to achieve his goals. I don't know about the all of you, but demonic Nalo isn't someone I want to cross.**

 **10 points if you know where the Taken reference is.**

 **Feel free to review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The true purpose of Atherials

**Hey everyone, so how did you all like the last chapter? As I mentioned earlier I had fun writing it. This chapter is going to be slightly different compared to the previous chapters. But it still fits in to the story!**

 **So, I had an Idea for another OC I wanted to run past you all. He's a 1** **st** **gen Earth Dragon Slayer. Taken in by the earth dragon terrainius. I know there is a rock dragon. But I think I could do an earth dragon. What do you all think?**

 **Time for some reviews:**

 **JaneGriffin: yes, Nalo supposedly died and it was painful. The question is where did he end up? I guess you'll find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **I've got nothing else left to update you on. So, enjoy chapter 8!**

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Jeez that shot hurt, I'm still feeling it even in the afterlife. At least I think this is the afterlife. Where am I anyway? I can feel a large amount of magic power flowing through this place. It feels strange yet relaxing at the same time. I can feel my strength returning to me, which is fantastic to say the least.

"Sir, the council will see you now. Please come this way." a maiden with unusually pink hair almost similar to natsu's, motioned me in a particular direction saying something about a council. I doubt that it's the magic council as they wouldn't know anything about a place like this. But as I came into this place I heard about a new council, specifically the one that the maiden was referring to earlier. This one seems like one I should follow though, as I heard they deal with people like me. As I Walked in to the council room, it was a very ornate room with marble columns lining the walls. There was also a group of five people in very formal looking attire. Which is defiantly way fancier than what I was currently wearing.

"So, you're the one the Fairy Tail guild calls Nalo correct? Tell me, have you any idea as to who we are and what we do?" These guys were a force to be reckoned with, that much is true. Thankfully the auras that they radiate are ones of compassion and peace so I think I'm safe on that issue.

"instinctually" I noted rather plainly with both eyes closed and my head down in respect "you're the Atherial council. Your job is to watch over all living wizards who use our magic, and direct us to where it would best be used." The Atherial Council, from what I've gathered so far, these guys have the tough job of making sure that the Celestial/Demonic war doesn't get to out of hand. So far, it seems they've done a rather fine job of it, however things have gotten to out of hand recently. Those people I fought in that guild hall didn't seem normal. I'm thinking that they might in fact be demons trying to sneak into Fiore to gain an advantage over the celestial plane, however I'd have to go back an investigate for myself to be sure. That is, if the council will be gracious enough to let me back considering how many I've killed up to this point.

"That is true Mr. Nalo. And do not worry about those you might have killed before coming here. we've already taken care of it. And as an answer to you your suspicions about those you are currently fighting, they are in fact of the demonic plane. We have been trying to find someone to take care of them for some time, however we hadn't been able to contact anyone in the area to do it." Great so these guys can read minds to, just wonderful.

 **(Erza PoV)**

He's too strong, Rose and I can't do a thing to stop him. He keeps avoiding every attack we throw at him. For an old man he's quite nimble, I'll give him that. But that's the only thing I'll give him though. Rose and I have tried everything we could to stop him. I don't know if there's anything else we can do. He just keeps laughing at us.

"Rose, I don't know how long we can keep going. We've expended too much magic energy and we haven't even hit him once." That was the hardest statement I've had to make thus far, everyone I've faced had some sort of weakness. This guy on the other hand doesn't even have one. At least one that I can't see anyway. Rose's snow doesn't do anything either, it just melts on contact with him.

I'm close to giving up at this point, we can't beat him and Rose seemed to agree with me. He just kept taunting us without relent. I was weak, I failed Nalo, I've failed my guild. I don't know why I keep going, I'll never be strong enough to defend those I care about. If this is the end, I don't deserve to go out with a fight.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"with all due respect council members, I would like to return to Fiore. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of, as well as some friends I need to save. So with your permission, I would like to return immediately because I feel as though my friends are in danger." They granted my request without hesitation. Thanking them in the way of tradition, I made my way back to the gate determined to save the two of them from that demon.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I am on the verge of giving up, I'm too weak and rose is unconscious. This was more of a one-sided bloodbath than anything else. I was foolish for accompanying Nalo on this trip. I should have stayed at the guild where it was safer. I could have trained Natsu more, but instead I'm going to die here. Maybe this is my punishment for escaping that tower, maybe I deserve this. But something caught my eye, a shining gathering of light radiating strength and compassion. It was a warm and welcoming light, so I accepted it and absorbed its strength.

I was in awe of what I was seeing, were my eye's playing tricks on me? I swear I could see a figure within that light. There was almost a heavenly aura surrounding the figure. I stared in awe for a few minutes until the bright lights faded. Then I could clearly see Nalo where the lights once were. Wait, Nalo is back? How is that possible, I saw him die right in my arms.

"that's the best the two of you got? I'm embarrassed Erza, when we get back to Fairy Tail you and Rose have some training to do. Although I will cut you some slack though. It's not often a young group such as the two of you are able to take down so many demons. So, are we going to beat them to a pulp or what?" I couldn't be any happier at his request, and happily agreed to finally be rid of him. The old man on the other hand seemed more shocked than anything at the sight of Nalo. I couldn't blame him though. Seeing someone come back from the dead would make anyone second guess themselves. Something was bothering me about was he just said though, why did he say we fought demons? I'll ask him about it later when we finish this job.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"you know, for a first level demon, you could have chosen a better disguise than that. Not that I'm complaining, any disguise you all chose are utterly horrid. So I'll give you a choice, you either return to the demonic plane now or let me beat you to a pulp and force you back. Either way you're not escaping this in one-piece Hellspawn." I let the last word roll off my tongue with a hint of disgust to it. This demon thought he was smart by bringing a legion of lesser ones with him into Fiore. Well it would have worked had I not been informed about it. Needless to say, he was not too thrilled by the options I presented to him.

"Erza, take Rose and get back to Fairy Tail. I will handle this one on my own." She tried to object but stopped when I told her what she would be up against should she stay and fight. I didn't want her to suffer any more than she needed to, I owed her that much for saving me back then. Because of that, I will make the two of us even by saving both of them right now.

"Erza, just know that everyone you saw dead wasn't human. I never killed anyone who didn't deserve it nor do I intend to start killing mindlessly." As I watched her take Rose and leave the place, I wished them the best as they tried to escape. They would get back to the guild and tell Makarov of what happened. I am grateful for that, but all that matters now is taking care of the demon currently in front of me. So, I got into my stance and waited for him to make the first move.

 **So, what did you all think? I actually got kind of emotional while writing this chapter. Especially around Erza's first part.**

 **In case anyone is wondering I'll explain how the level system works.**

 **Angels and Demons vary in power that much is known to be true. The horde that Erza, Rose and Nalo defeated easily were known as lesser demons. They don't have as much power compared to a wizard, and a well-trained wizard can easily defeat a horde of lesser demons. First level demons are stronger than lesser demons, and a single first level demon is trouble for even a group of wizards. Second level demons are about 2 to 5 times as strong as a first level demon. It takes a group of strong and well-coordinated S-class wizards to properly deal with them. Third level demons are the stuff of legends. Once a third level is spotted, there is little to no hope of surviving. Just escape while you can, as not many wizards are capable of defeating a third level. The same is also true with those on the celestial plane as well.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nalo Vs Demon!

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I find it funny, that I have been thinking about how I would write the sequel to this story instead of trying to come up with how this story will go.**

 **So, I'm planning on ending this story about the time when Lisanna disappears into Edolas, and writing another story starting at the end of the lullaby arc.**

 **Review time!**

 **JaneGriffin: yeah, I get where you're coming from. that would be too many dragon slayers. I think I might go with god slayer magic instead. Glad you like the concept of what I was going for!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **I've got nothing else left to say, so enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

 **(Erza PoV)**

I took me a while but I managed to get Rose and I out of the town and on our way back to Magnolia. I managed to find some form of transport of Rose due to her being incapacitated at the moment. There was an explosion back at that old guild hall, but I couldn't stop to check it out, Nalo counted on me to keep Rose safe and I wouldn't let him down. Throughout the rest of the day we made our way back to the Guild hall. Taking a break about halfway through our journey, I sat her down in shade by a tree close to the road we took to get here. At this point I was exhausted. Rose is a lot heavier than I imagined she would be.

"where, where are we?" I heard rose come to. She was out for a pretty long while. I'm glad she came to where we are now instead of in that guild hall. I told her what happened since she was knocked out, and she seemed rather shocked about what happened. Especially Nalo returning back to us, seemingly out of nowhere.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

We stood there staring at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Me with my angelic self in control against an insane first level demon. I knew this fight would be mine, first level demons are nothing more than pests. And pest like them deserve to be eradicated, or in my case sent back to the demonic plane. I reckon this fight won't take me long, the hard part is going to be the clean-up once I finish here.

'I don't get why this demon is here, and frankly I couldn't care less. This guy violated rules he shouldn't have and now he has to pay the price for it.' I kept telling myself that over and over preparing for the fight. I figured because he was a demon, he would have a natural weakness to anything celestial. I grew tired of waiting for someone to make the first move and decided to jump the gun with a move I'm sure he wouldn't see coming.

" **Demonic purification, Celestial Heavenly art: HIGH HEAVENS SHINING LIGHT!"** jumping in the air until I thought I was high enough I formed the seal of what was considered one of the rarer spells of celestial magic. The shining light attack is a difficult one to perform as it requires absolute concentration while casting it. As such few Atherials even attempt to pull it off. However, when It's pulled off successfully the result can be devastating to its victim.

A few seconds after the seal formed a beam of golden light shot out from my hands towards my opponent. The sight of it could be considered picturesque in a way. As I shot the ray of energy towards him, he tried to counter with his own fire. The question soon became who could put more force behind their attack, as our attacks soon collided with each other in what was an explosion above all else I had seen up to that point.

After that, the battle soon became and all out brawl as both of us desperately tried to knock the other into unconsciousness. I would land blows, but then this demon would immediately land one of his own. After what I believe to be a few minutes of this going on, I decided to end it once and for all with an attack that will defiantly bring him down for good. A Celestial magic secret art.

 **"Demonic Purification, Celestial Magic Secret Art: ALMIGHTY PURIFICATION NOVA!"** I considered to be my strongest attacks. With this, I hope that I can finally win and send this demon back to where he belongs. Gathering as much magical energy around me as I could, I Released it all in massive explosion of celestial magic.

I was blinded for a few moments because of that attack, but when my sight returned to me I saw exactly what I wanted to see. A demon unconscious in front of me. That attack took up too much of my magic power, if he gets back up I doubt I can do more to keep him down. Falling to my knees, I could only laugh at what had just occurred.

"I did it, I beat my first demon. I hope Erza and Rose made it back to Fairy Tail okay. Now I have to, get this demon back where he belongs. **Atherial magic: PLANER RELOCATION** ". With the purple and gold seal the being that was my opponent vanished back to the demonic plane, with all the lesser demons he brought with him. Now I have to clean this place up before leaving.

 **(Rose PoV)**

The two of us didn't arrive back at magnolia until later on in the day. Everyone by that point had left the guild, and only Master Makarov and a few members who had homes close by remained. Erza and I ran up to him, so we or Erza at least could explain what happened while we were away. I only hope Makarov will understand.

While Erza tried to explain everything, I went back to my room to attempt to go over what exactly happened. First on the way over, Nalo would barely talk to us. Then when we got there, he left us while barely saying anything. And finally, in that chamber, I saw him kneeling on the floor. He looked different compared to normal, he had horns I know that to be true.

'Is he a demon? He can't be, I saw him turn into what I think is an angel before my very eyes. This doesn't make any sense. How can someone be both an angel and a demon at almost the same time?' I don't know what to make of all this. Is Nalo even human at all? No normal person should be able to do what I saw him do.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I took me a while, but I eventually cleaned that place up. Now it looks like we were never even there. Now the fun part is where do I go from here? Do I return to Fairy Tail, or do I go off on my own and do things my way? I needed to think things over for a while, so some time away from the guild might do me some good. I know of a spot by a river that'll be perfect. I think it's about a day's travel from here so I'd better get things in order.

Moving through the town, everyone seemed uninterested in what I had just done for them. That or they don't care enough to worry, either way they're safe now which is all that matters to me. There's a restaurant here that apparently has excellent quality service as well as delicious meals, so they might be worth checking out before I start my trip.

With everything taken care of at this point, I figure that it's about time that I make my way to the river. The spot itself is kind of peaceful in a way, I find the sound of the River to be quite relaxing. Nothing major happened to me along the way though, so I reached my spot in relative safety. Taking a meditative posture, I let my mind wander about going through everything I had just recently learned.

* * *

 **So here is chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will probably be up after Christmas day just so you all are aware.**

 **Feel free to leave a Review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Penny for your thoughts?

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season so far! I had a lot of fun on my end.** **Now I can start getting back to writing this story for you all. As I know I kind of left you all on somewhat of a cliff hanger. So, this chapter ends this the current Arc I'm working on. I think for the next one I'll develop Nalo's friendship with Laxus, as well as a "potential" get together with Mirajane. Although since the two of them didn't have the best first impression, it might take a while for anything to potentially form.**

 **I've got nothing in terms of reviews to respond to. Although I would like to mention that I am all in favor of receiving any sort of constructive criticism. As it will help the story grow beyond anything I could potentially think of alone. If I make something or someone seem a bit too powerful for where we are right now, don't hesitate to call me out on it in either a PM or a review. I would like this series to be a group effort between all of us. As that will lead to a tale in which I believe everyone will enjoy.**

 **In case anyone is curious the year is currently X778 so this tale has about 4 years left before I cut it off, and begin work on the next story. Which I hope you all will enjoy just as much as this one. I seriously can't believe the amount of positive feedback I've gotten from you all, it's really heartwarming to put it mildly.**

 **To avoid any potential timeline altercations, I've decided to have Nalo already be an S-Class wizard by this point. And If you're wondering how that will affect the S-class trials that occur during the anime, you have no need to worry as I already have an Idea as to how that will be handled. If any of you are wondering why I decided to do this retroactively, I would say that him taking down so many dark guilds, not to mention all the other jobs he took on at his age would be considered worthy enough of being considered S-class. This way, Erza keeps her title as the youngest wizard to complete the S-class Trails.**

 **I need to stop rambling now and get on with the story, so enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

 **(Nalo PoV, at his meditative spot by the river a few days after the events of the demonic guild)**

It's been a few day's since I arrived at this spot, and I'm glad I actually found to time to do this. With everything that's been happening these past few days, I needed time to just sit and think things over. I think it's about time I let Erza go and fly with her own set of wings. I had trained her ever since she arrived at Fairy Tail, and she's never let me down since. I actually think that she is stronger than me in most cases. She's got a bigger heart than I do, I believe that is where she gets her strength from. She's also more capable of making lasting friends, I've seen her and Natsu talk while not training. Erza may not see it now, but I feel that she relies on Natsu more than she realizes. He gives her a reason to fight, and to live. I've seen how to the two of them react to each other, she sees something in him. Power perhaps? It's hard for me to tell with near certainty.

Rose is another one I've made an acquaintance with so far. Although I don't like her cold personality, she shows a love of Fairy Tail unlike anything I've ever seen up to right now. Snow is a weird element to use, but I've seen her use it with near excellent efficiency. It truly impresses me how capable she is with her magic power. I look forward to see how she'll do in a snowy environment like a mountain top or something similar. I just wish she'd open up to conversation more. I guess I can't ask for much when talking about her though can I?

Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane are an interesting group of wizards that's for sure. I had rarely seen take-over magic in person before, nor had I heard about it until that point. I must say I was quite Impressed with the demonstration I saw when they would engage in brawls. Well Mirajane would, Elfman and Lisanna would try and stay as far away from them as possible. I think I've started to take a liking to the three of them, possibly even as the family I've never had. Although I will say Laxus is the one brother I'm glad I have.

Speaking of Laxus, I wonder what's been going on with him recently. Ever since his father Ivan left Fairy Tail, he's never been the same. I want to talk to him about it and see what's going on, but I'm afraid that my intervention might only make it worse. I'm scared for him, scared that his thoughts might lead him down a path where there might be no return. But I don't know how to handle this, I really don't.

that finally brings me to where I stand in Fiore. Apparently, I'm some sort of "immortal", whose sole purpose is to keep the fight between the celestial and demonic planes from getting out of hand. I never signed up for this job. Heck I don't even know who my birth parents are, If I have any that is. That meeting in the council chamber left me with so many questions. I frankly don't know where to begin. I just hope that wherever this journey takes me, I make it out alive.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

Things have gotten rather interesting at Fairy Tail since Nalo left for that mission of his. I don't know much about happened earlier but I heard that he wasn't in the best of moods when he accepted it. Not that I blame him though, the kid's been on a lot of missions throughout the past year. Although I shouldn't be calling him a kid anymore. I don't know how he's not gone insane yet. Why am I even thinking of this, it's Nalo I talking about for crying out loud! The kid can survive anything.

Which gets me thinking of something, he's the reason I'm still in Fairy Tail at this point. Yeah sure the old geezer is my grandpa and all, but ever since my dad was kicked out I've mainly had him for support. So, I know I've got his back, and he's got mine as well. Brothers support each other through thick and thin. At least that's what we keep telling each other. So be safe out there, I expect your return soon.

 **(Rose PoV)**

Nalo can really be thick-headed sometimes, but I guess with his level of power he allows himself some level of arrogance. With as long as I've been in Fairy Tail, I've never seen anyone with his level of power. I don't know what to think of him, does he secretly hate me? As much as I want to, I just can't bring myself to feel anything but respect and some admiration for what he's done for everyone in the guild. Where ever you are, just know that I hope you're safe and return to us soon. Although I may seem cold to you, I care for your safety probably just as much as everyone in Fairy Tail.

 **(MiraJane PoV)**

I don't know what to make of you Nalo, and neither do Elfman and Lisanna to my knowledge. I've asked both of them their opinions on you when I had the chance. Both of them see you as a friend, Elfman especially. As for me, I see you as someone who tolerates my antics. I don't know how many times you had to break up fights between Erza and I, but you doing that is probably for the best. You breaking up the two of us remind me a lot of the laughs I get when you do the same to Gray and Natsu.

 **(Erza PoV)**

Nalo, I don't even know where begin with you? I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. From bringing me into the Fairy Tail, to our numerous training sessions. You've given me more experiences than I could possibly dream of. I've grown stronger while under your wing, and I want to prove to you that I am strong enough to be on my own. So when you return back here, I will give you a fight unlike anything you've experienced beforehand. So be prepared Nalo, I'm coming after you with everything I've got. Don't hold anything back from me, because rest assured I'll be coming at you with every ounce of my fighting spirit.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I must say that the events that occurred the way young scarlet described them to me was perplexing. I never knew that Nalo was capable of what they described him doing. What intrigues me the most is the fact that Nalo apparently died but then returned to life. I need to think on this, never have I heard of anyone dying but then returning back to life. I know magic like that exists, but the magic council forbids it for good reason. I'll ask him about what exactly happened when he comes back.

About what happened earlier though, when I asked him to undertake that mission I didn't expect the response I got from him. I might have given him a little too much to handle, and I take responsibility for that. When he Returns, I won't allow him to take any more jobs so that he can finally get the rest that needs.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Fairy Tail, I owe my entire existence to you. You've given me a better life than what I could have dreamed of on my own. You gave me experiences that will last me a lifetime. You allowed me to become an S-class wizard, even though I believe other people deserve it more than I do.

So I'll make my way back to you all, I know you all deserve to know exactly who I truly am. And what I'm capable of doing without holding back. Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and everyone in Fairy Tail, you give me a reason to fight. So be prepared, the so-called _Demon of Fairy Tail_ is about to make his Grand reentrance once again into Fiore. This time, he's coming back with renewed purpose and vengeance.

* * *

 **Consider this chapter a Christmas Present from me to you, since I got this chapter up earlier than expected!**

 **So this chapter assumes that Nalo spent quite a few days at his spot without returning to Fairy Tail to report the events of his mission.**

 **I know that This chapter serves as more of a catch up/filler chapter to buy time between story arcs. But in the near future I probably won't have a lot of time to sit down a write chapters for you all. I hope you all understand.**

 **In case any of you are wondering, I probably won't mention Cana and Gray in this story often. Yeah Gray might not mentioned apart from his lack of clothes and his constant arguments with Natsu, But I don't think gray would want to get to know someone like our good friend Nalo. That's just my opinion at least, feel free to tell me otherwise.**

 **I'm thinking it's about time that Erza finally gets to show that she no longer needs Nalo's instruction. So, I might have the two of them Fight once more in a ceremonial match to see if her thoughts hold true or not.**

 **I could never find out when Iven Dreyer left Fairy Tail, so as with earlier I just improvised a little. I hope that is acceptable to you all, if not please let me know so I can fix this with haste!**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: return to Fairy Tail

**In this chapter you'll notice a big shift in tone. Compared to the more cheerful and thoughtful tone of the previous chapter, this one takes a more sad and Depressive tone.**

 **I've got some Reviews That I would like to respond to.**

 **JaneGriffin: Nalo is essentially a glass cannon. His magic power is very strong, but he does not have the endurance to take very many hits. Ss, his physical form acts as his weakness. It also doesn't help that the two forms of magic he wields actively counteract each other. So, they will weaken him further over time. To respond to your second point, I can see where you're coming from and I completely understand your thought process. Nalo acts Mature because he's been sent on way too many missions for his age. Those that test him in many different ways. So, he's essentially had to mentally grow up faster compared to others his age. Which also acts as another flaw for him. Since he's had to do so much in a relatively short period of time, he isn't in one of the best mental states. If left on his own for an extended period of time without any form of consul, he could be a Threat to everyone and everything around him. I Greatly appreciate you bringing these issues to my attention, and I'll try and work hard to make this to your liking.**

 **erickadeodato6: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Its people like you who find enjoyment in what I write that keeps me doing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **I've got nothing else left to say, so enjoy Chapter 11!**

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I made my way back to Fairy Tail after a few days out by the river. As much as I needed the time away from everything, I don't know if it did anything to try and ease my feelings. I still feel this anger for everyone in the guild that won't abate, no matter how hard I try to suppress it. I wonder, does everyone in Fairy Tail truly care for me as an individual? Or am I just a source of revenue for the guild? Not that it matters though, I'm sure that they Just see me as a tool. That's probably all I'm good for at this point, a tool to be sent on missions that everyone else don't want to go on. That is most likely all I'll ever be to them.

The expressions on everyone's faces when I entered the guild hall did little to ease my fears yeah, they were all seemed happy that I was back. But I don't they were genuine at all especially Erza's, the look she gave me was one that could kill someone if they stared for too long. Outside of the usual hello's and stuff, I didn't say anything. I just went up to my room, and laid on my bed not wanting to do anything nor talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

I could tell in a split second since he walked in that door that his smile wasn't genuine. Something is going on with him and I intend to find out what. The two of us have been through a lot together, and I'm not going to let him disappear like that without an explanation. He owes me that much for having to save his skin countless times during out missions together.

"Hey Nalo, you better not be crying in there. I want to talk to you, and I would like to know why." I was careful with my wording because I knew that he's had a rough time so far. When I opened the door, I didn't get to see much as he shot a fireball at me. Some mood he's in, that's not a nice way of greeting a friend of yours.

"I don't want to talk right now Laxus, why don't you just go back to your usual spot. I want to be left alone for a while." Fine then, don't talk to me. It's not like want to help you or anything. Besides I can fancy a guess as to why you're in that mood to begin with, it's most likely the old man's fault. Speaking of which, Guess who decided to finally pay one of his star members a visit.

"Nalo's still in there isn't he? Allow me to talk to him Laxus." At this point I was feeling the same anger my brother's currently feeling. All directed towards the man demanding that I allow him to speak to someone he sent out mission more than anyone else here. I wasn't going to let him, if I couldn't get through to him than neither can he. Besides what business would grandpa have with him anyway? He's probably just going to send him on what he calls a "very critical mission". What a load of bull, send him on the difficult jobs. Only to steal almost all the praise when he returns.

"why would he want to talk to the same person that caused all this to Happen in the first place? I don't think he would want to do that, and frankly neither would I. You've gone too far old man, first you kick my father out, next you overburden Nalo with way more jobs than he should have been on. It's like you have no heart at all!" He seemed unfazed by that outburst, which I should have expected from someone like him. Always thinking about the guild over his family. Maybe I should leave Fairy Tail and join my father's guild, maybe that will tell him not to mess with family. If I do, I should take Nalo with me. The two of us could easily beat everyone here.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but If Laxus couldn't get through to him then I probably won't be able to as well. I've been too hard on the boy, I'll admit that and I want to make things right. He may need time to heal and relax, So I'll give him all the time he needs. It's the least I could do for him, considering what all I had put him through.

"Laxus, we have already discussed what happened to your father. There is no need to bring it back up again. I want to try and make amends for what happened." It was worth an attempt, at least in my opinion. I fear Nalo won't let any of us in to help him. I fear that if he continues this train of thought, it will only lead to more destruction for Fairy Tail. That is something I simply cannot allow to come to fruition.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

Nalo's been in a rather horrible mood as of late and I'm starting to get worried. He's normally not now, he's just went up to his room without much as a single hello to either of us. I hope he'll come out and join us soon, Guildarts Clive just came back from a 10-year mission and we were going to celebrate his success.

So, I went to check up on him and make sure he's alright. I didn't want to believe it at first but I think that he's starting to grow on me a little. I know he's good friends with Elfman and Lisanna, but I don't know how he feels about me. I know I mess with him a lot, but it's all for fun.

Walking into his room, I didn't notice any reaction on his end. He seemed to be asleep which was good for me for what I wanted to do. It wasn't much, but Earlier on in the day I tried to write a little note to him, saying that the three of us cared for him. I wrote that we all looked up to him in our own ways. I wanted to do it on my own, but Lisanna thought it would mean more if all of us wrote it for him together. Now, I'm actually starting to agree with her on that.

As I was leaving his room, I felt a strange energy radiating off of him. It felt similar to one of my take-over souls, but yet more ferocious and terrifying. Judging from that energy I think he may need some form of help.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I woke up sometime later still not feeling any better about my current situation. I don't know exactly how long, but it was enough time for someone to sneak in my room. Whoever it was, they were going to a stern talking to about privacy later. However I did find a note on my desk, it was from Mirajane and her family. It mentioned how they were all worried for me. As much as I wanted to believe it, considering how nice Elfman and Lisanna all are to everyone around them. I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

I decided to keep that letter, as a reminder that at least some people here care about me as an individual. I'm going to have to thank them for it later. I owe them that much at least, since they took the time to write it. Same goes for Laxus, how am I going to make it up to him for blowing him off earlier. I didn't realize how long I was thinking, but I was interrupted from them as soon as I entered the bar. Erza had apparently decided that she no longer need me as an instructor. So she challenged me to one final fight to determine if she was actually ready or not. I didn't want to fight anyone anymore, I fought for too long. Now I simply just wanted some time away from fighting. But she was insistent, so I had no choice but to accept her request.

 **And thus, ends chapter 11 of Legends of the Atherial. I hope it is up to your expectations! I wanted to show just how much this past year has affect our good friend Nalo's psyche.**

 **As you all can probably tell, next chapter will focus on Erza's graduation match. So keep an eye out for it when it comes out. And if you want, start making bets now.**

 **Is it sad that I'm already planning how the sequel to this is going to play out, even though I haven't finished this one yet? I think it is.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Erza Vs Nalo! (part 1)

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't had anything to post for a while. I've been busy up in the Washington D.C. for the last 2 days. But I'm back now so I can get back to writing this for you all.**

 **So funny thing happened in regards to last chapter. Apparently, the Doc Manager part of this site was having some issues so I wasn't able to get the chapter posted the way I normally do. But I resolved that Issue, and hopefully this time I can upload this one without a hitch!**

 **I've got nothing in terms of reviews to respond to so I'll just cut right to the part that everyone wants to see!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **So, sit back, and enjoy Chapter 12 of Legends of the Atherial!**

" _Take me down to the river bend. Take me down to the fighting end. Wash the poison from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again. Fly me up on a silver wing. Past the black where the sirens sing. Warm me up in a nova's glow. And drop me down to the dream below. 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass. Hardly anything there for you to see. For you to see."_

 _-Linkin Park Castle of Glass_

 **(No PoV)**

Erza's challenge shocked everyone in Fairy Tail. Due to how unexpected it was, and how forcefully the challenge was presented. Nalo didn't want to fight, in his eye's he's fought enough for two lifetimes. Laxus and Mirajane seem worried, not for Erza's sake. But for Nalo's, because unknown to him they can see what afflicting him. And they see that he is close of tipping off the edge of insanity. And the last thing Magnolia needs is a powerful Atherial without any semblance of sanity.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

As much as I have protested this fight, the old man still let it happen. Weird thing is that a young wizard, Mirajane I believe her name was. She is also against this fight just as much as I am. I don't know why she is doing this, but I appreciate everything she's done for him. Nalo's been through too much this past year, and he needs time to relax and not worry about jobs for a while. What is it that they say, "eyes are the gateway to the soul"? well if that's true, I can see someone who feels used. Like all he's good for is going on missions and bringing revenue to the guild. I can't stand for that, I hate seeing him like that. And it hurts that I can't do anything to stop it, no matter how hard I try.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

Ever since the time I snuck into his room, I've seen Nalo in a way I never thought I would have before. Before then, I've known him as someone who never showed weakness, no matter what the situation was. Now, all I see a broken man. I see someone who has just about given up. This fight is almost counter-productive, all it will do is drive him further down a path neither I nor anyone else in the guild would want for him to go down.

I'll admit that I am starting to feel something for him. Ever since I meet him I could tell something was different about him. seeing his room almost proved it to me that he needed someone to be there with him. Through both the hard part of life, as well as the easier parts of it. Sure he has Laxus, but I don't think that he'll be enough in the coming future.

 **(Erza PoV)**

This is it, this is the day that I finally prove to him that I no longer need him. I've trained hard over the past year, and now is the best time to show it. But those fools Mirajane and Laxus, they keep trying to tell everyone that Nalo isn't in the best condition to fight right now. I don't believe them, Nalo is one of the best fighters I have ever seen. He's not one to give up easily, I'm certain of that.

But the look in his eyes, it's a look I haven't seen before in him. why is he like this? This isn't the same guy who trained me. What happened to him? no, I can't let his appearance shake me. He's using that look in an attempt to lower my guard, so it will be easier to beat me. I'm not going to let that happen, no matter what look he gives me. I came to fight him, and I will truly surpass him today!

"You can stop with that charade of yours Nalo, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work on me!" what surprised me the most is that his emotions remained unchanged even after what I said to him.

"You think I want to be doing this Erza? Do you know how many Fights I've been in this past year? I've fought enough already to last two lifetimes. I don't want to do this, don't you see? Now I just want to be left alone for a while. But I can't, there's always someone trying to get my attention. I guess I'll never get the time I wish to have."

 **(Nalo PoV)**

 **'** _ **she wants to kill you. She thinks you are weak, unfocused, undisciplined. To her, you are nothing but easy prey. Let me take over, allow me to show her the true extent of our combined power!'**_ 'no, that isn't true at all! She just wants to see if she no longer needs me as a teacher.' As much as I wanted to disregard what my demonic self was saying, there seemed to be a hint of truth to it. Erza had that look to her that clearly said her intentions. She seemed like she wanted to beat me to within an inch of my life, much like what I would do on missions.

She was desperate for a fight, I'll give her that much. Her stance seems more natural this time compared to last. It makes me wonder if her fighting has improved at all. _**'Don't you see the look in her eyes? It's one of murder, you must kill her before she does the same to you'.**_ 'she not trying to kill me okay, how many times must I tell you that?!' I wanted to be sure of her intentions, but I just couldn't rid this thought that maybe she did indeed wish to kill me.

 **(No PoV)**

With guildmaster Makarov officiating the fight, both combatants got ready for what they each believed to be the hardest fight of their lives. Erza believing that she is ready to go on adventures solo, and Nalo reluctantly wanting to fight in the first place. The battlefield is just outside of magnolia as to limit the amount of property damage.

The fight began with Erza taking the first strike. A quick slash through the chest, but easily dodged by a sidestep. Such was Erza's graduation match, an attack by Erza only to be dodged by Nalo. This continued for some time making both Laxus and Mirajane even more worried that he will snap.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

 _ **'Don't you sense it within her? That burning desire to kill, to main, to destroy? She's going to kill you, and go after those you care about next. Kill her now, or you will suffer her unending torment!'**_ I wanted that voice to stop. 'Erza isn't trying to kill me, she simply trying to remove herself from my tutelage' I keep reminding myself of that fact over and over in an attempt to keep myself sane. I know that if I stop fighting internally now, He'll take over and destroy everything in sight. And that is something I cannot allow.

This fight had gone on for long enough, so I decided to attempt and end it here and now. Not for Erza's sake, but for my own. I am afraid that if this continues for too long, I'll lose control. So, I began to take the Initiative in this fight. Hoping I can find a way to not only win this fight but not lose control in the process.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I can't believe how nimble he's gotten, it's like he not putting any effort in but is still capable of dodging all of my attacks. He's defiantly gotten stronger in that short amount of time. Almost like he was expecting me to attempt something like this. If I'm going to win this, I need to think of something drastic and fast. I know he can't take many hits so I got to find a way to get past his guard. One or two good strikes should be enough to drop him

But Nalo was quicker than I was, and eventually took the offensive. I must say I wasn't expecting his punches to hit as hard as they were and one of them almost sent me flying back to the town's wall. I need to think of something quickly If I'm going to win.

"that was a good strike, but if you I'm done for you're dead wrong! I'll fight you with everything I have, I expect the same from you!" I felt even more determined to win, if that's the best that he can do, than this fight should be an easy victory for me.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Crap, I thought that would be enough to bring her down. Her endurance is remarkable That's for sure. But I need to end this fast. Attempting to gain distance, I shot a few bolts of Celestial energy at Erza. Hoping they would be enough to by time for me to get away.

But she kept following, no matter what I threw at her. The dedication she showed was unrelenting. _**'She's strong, strong enough to kill you permanently. You must kill her before she does the same to you! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!'**_ That feeling of dread was getting harder to keep away, and I wanted it to stop with every fiber of my being. So with everything I had left, I charged Erza with a Fist radiating Pure celestial energy. While she did the same with both of her katanas she had requiped earlier in the match. Both of us were determined to finish this fight with one last attack.

 **CLIFFHANGER! So, who do you think won the fight? I'm not telling who I think will win. I won't even drop any hints, even though I want to. I'll end the fight next chapter and go into the aftermath as well. Afterwards, I'm thinking of going into the S-class trials of X778.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Erza Vs Nalo! (part 2)

**Hi again! I hope you all had an amazing Holiday season! This is going to be the first chapter of 2018, I'm excited for all the fun possibilities that it will hold for everyone. My new year's resolutions are to find inspiration for the other story I wanted to write as well as finish this story up so I can get started on the sequel. I already have plans on how I'm going to handle it. Which is sad because I'd say I'm about halfway through, with the amount of content I had planned for this one.**

 **I know that Mirajane seems a little out of character so far, but what can I say. Strange things happen when love is in the air. So expect strange yet wonderfully odd things to happen throughout this story**

 **I got a review that I would like to respond to.**

 **JaneGriffin: So you think Erza's going to win? I guess you'll have to just read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Since I've got nothing else left to say, enjoy chapter 13!**

 _But she kept following, no matter what I threw at her. The dedication she showed was unrelenting._ _ **'She's strong, strong enough to kill you permanently. You must kill her before she does the same to you! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!'**_ _That feeling of dread was getting harder to keep away, and I wanted it to stop with every fiber of my being. So with everything I had left, I charged Erza with a Fist radiating Pure celestial energy. While she did the same with both of her katanas she had requiped earlier in the match. Both of us were determined to finish this fight with one last attack._

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I don't like how long this fight has been going on, if this keeps up any longer Nalo might loose control. I heard about what happened with that dark guild, and I don't want him to go through something like that again! Hasn't He been through enough already?

I don't know why, but I keep feeling that same energy burning off him that I felt back in his room. I don't know how, but something doesn't feel right. If I'm feeling that energy, then why is he still capable of using celestial magic? From what I've witnessed so far, he should only be able to use his Demonic magic. Is he trying to fight something or someone for that matter?

'please Nalo whatever you do, please do not lose control' I could stand back and watch the fight progressed to what everyone thought would be the final stage of the fight.

 **(No PoV)**

With everyone staring at the two combatants with either shock, amazement or both on their faces. Both Erza and Nalo charged at each other, Each determined to end the fight for their own unique reasons. When they both collided, the Impact of their attacks created a dust cloud high enough to be seen for miles outside of Magnolia. The sound of it nearly knocked back everyone who happened to be nearby, guild member and passerby alike.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

Can someone please tell me what's going on?I can't see anything around me. Last thing I saw was Nalo and Erza charging each other, then this dust cloud forms. Those two must have hit each other with a ton of force for something like this to occur. When the dust eventually settled I saw something I never thought I'd see. Both of them were knocked on the ground with bruises and all covering them. I swear even Erza's armor seems cracked in a few places.

Nalo was the first to get up, but he seems to be in the worst shape out of the two. He was bleeding in a few spots while also coughing up blood and who knows what else. Whatever happened, it seemed to be painful. I hope that he's capable of getting up and finishing this in one piece. I also want Erza to be careful, I don't think she knows exactly what happens to him when he gets angry.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I will be feeling that one for a while, I didn't know Erza could hit that hard. I doubt that I can withstand another one like that. However, I do have access to THAT form. But I don't want to scare anyone more than necessary. So, I'll just have to take the hits for now. _**'She's trying to kill you don't you see. Another one like that and you'll be done for!'**_ 'Can't you just be quiet already? I've told you multiple times she isn't trying to kill me!'

"You hit hard Nalo, I'm impressed. However, you're going to have to hit a lot harder than that if you want to take me down." She's strong I'll give her that much, not a single one who's faced me before could survive that much celestial magic in one strike. If that's the case I think it would be better if she fought one of my other selves. I don't want to shove too much Offensive power on her just yet, plus he might go overboard and destroy everything around him. So maybe I'll give her a chance to show what she's capable of. Besides she's only come out once, it will be good for her to get come combat experience in.

 **(Erza PoV)**

"you've grown stronger Erza, I like that. Now I think it's time I show you a friend of mine!" He got back up quicker than he should have. With that amount of blood on the ground he shouldn't be capable of what I think he's doing. I remember something like this happening before, it was the Magicstims! I remember him changing forms then. Is he bring out his demon form, that thing actually scares me a little. I've seen how brutal that thing gets, and I don't want to be in it's way. But then back during the Dark guild, he was in his demon form then. But he switched to a more angelic form when he took a blast meant for both Rose and I.

After he finished that statement, his hair began to show a radiant glow. Which means that I'm going to be up against his angelic form. I don't know what he's capable of in that form, but from past experiences, I know that he can take many more hits that normal. If I'm going to beat him in that form, its going to take an overwhelming offense.

 **(No PoV)**

To say that everyone in attendance was shocked at the sight in front of them would be considered an understatement. It was common knowledge among everyone that he could change forms on a whim however. Not many members of Fairy Tail had seen Nalo do it in person. Thus, this would be an experience no one who saw it would ever forget.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I wish I could describe the sight in front of me, where Nalo once stood now stands a figure with flowing hair seemingly made of gold. The Eyes now are a brilliant blue, which draw me in the more I look at them. A pair of feathery white wings seemingly appeared out of thin air on his back. It was pure beauty in all it's glory, that's the only way I could potentially be able to describe it!

 **(Erza PoV)**

This form that Nalo took is starting to become quite a hassle for me to deal with. Not only does he seem to block each of my attacks, he manages to land a few good ones of his own. But if I want to beat him I need to beat this form and whatever else he may have in store.

'Come on Erza think, you should know his fighting style. What are his weaknesses?' from what I know so far, his style of fighting tends to be on the aggressive side, combining power and speed in an attempt to not give his opponents a chance to react. So to counteract that style, I need to stall him. Maybe if I stop my offensive and go on the defensive perhaps I could wear him down?

Putting my plan into action, I immediately stopped my attacks and jumped out of the way praying that he would take the bait. But he just stood there, eyeing me with one arm at his side for some reason. By this point, I was starting to run out of breath so this was a small but welcome break.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

So this is his Angelic form, I overheard Rose and Erza talk about it when they got back from the dark guild. I honestly thought they were just exaggerating, but seeing him like that I'm starting to question everything myself. If he's the so-called _Demon of Fairy Tail,_ why does he look like that? Shouldn't he look more like a demon than an angel? But what he said before he changed his appearance creeps me out a little. What did he mean by a friend of his? Do multiple people reside in Nalo?

C'mon Laxus get your head on straight! Something like that would be impossible. Nothing like that has ever been heard of in all of Fiore. You shouldn't have to worry yourself with such pitiful details as that. Besides the S-Class promotional exams are coming up soon. I need to get training for that, even though I was selected as one of the eight contestants, I doubt they'll be a cakewalk.

 **(Rose PoV)**

Erza deciding to go on the defensive is perhaps one of the worst mistakes she's made this entire fight. It's better to simply overwhelm your opponent then allow them time to recover and strategize your downfall. If I were fighting him, he'd already be on the ground begging me for mercy. So why isn't she doing anything! Does she know how much of my time she's wasted! I could have been on my way to another job by now!

 **(Unknown PoV)**

So, the Demon of Fairy Tail and the Titania are finally going against each other. I must say that I'm quite impressed with the display of magic prowess I've seen so far. Especially the one with the abnormally bi-colored hair. There's more to him which it seems, this will defiantly make things really interesting in the future. I need to know more however, I think it's about time I join a guild and work to get everything back the way they used to be for me.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I will admit this fight is just as hard as making sure Natsu doesn't get into a fight with Gray. I swear those two must have some sort of rivalry going on. Much like I have with Mirajane, although she seems to have toned down her personality a bit. I don't know what caused it, but I am grateful for it none the less.

Back to the fight at hand, neither of us had made a move yet. It's devolved to a staring contest, with both of us daring the other to make a move. The question now is who breaks first? Nalo, or me?

 **And such ends part 2 to the Nalo Vs. Erza fight, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **I will admit that I find it rather difficult to write fights. I know how I want them to turn out but I have hard time putting my thoughts onto paper the way. Do you all understand?**

 **If anyone is willing and able, I would like to ask if anyone of you who read this story would like to assist me in writing this story. I'm starting to run out of ideas for where I want to take this story. And I think it's about time someone else gets to add their input and ideas to the story. So, if you would like to write this story with me. Please send me a PM detailing why and potential ideas you have for this story. I'll more than likely announce who I'll pick at the end of this arc. I look forward to seeing what you all have in mind!**

 **So, here's a question for everyone, what did Nalo mean when he told us that he had access to THAT form? Feel free to leave your guesses in the reviews.**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: What happens now?

**Hey everyone I hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far! I wanted to point out that since the last chapter was posted, this story has officially reached at least 1,000 views so far. Took awhile but we eventually reached it!**

 **Since I'm starting to run out of Ideas for this tale, I decided that I would appreciate some assistance in writing this tale. All I ask is that you PM me why you would like to help me and some examples of where you would to see the story go.**

 **So, I was planning on having this chapter up earlier, but some rather interesting things were happening on my end. Thus, I had a lot of distractions keeping me from writing for some time. I swear I don't have the greatest luck. :|**

 **So, I got a review from last chapter that deserves a response:**

 **JaneGriffin: you seem to be the only one that's consistently reviewed each chapter. Not that I blame you though. As for your thoughts on THAT form. You could be right, or you could be wrong. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out for sure. Although I will mention that I would look a spelling again. I'm not yelling at you, but just give everything a twice-over before you post. I'm actually guilty of the same thing to a degree.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **I got nothing left to say, so kick back relax, and enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

 _I will admit this fight is just as hard as making sure Natsu doesn't get into a fight with Gray. I swear those two must have some sort of rivalry going on. Much like I have with Mirajane, although she seems to have toned down her personality a bit. I don't know what caused it, but I am grateful for it none the less._

 _Back to the fight at hand, neither of us had made a move yet. It's devolved to a staring contest, with both of us daring the other to make a move. The question now is who breaks first? Nalo, or me?_

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I don't know what's going on with this fight. But thankfully I'm no longer feeling that burning energy I kept sensing. So, Nalo must have calmed down. But now the two of them are just staring at each other. This is getting nowhere, I hope that this ends soon. I don't how much more of this I can take.

 **(Erza PoV)**

Almost everyone in attendance could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick I think that I could cut it with one swipe of a sword. Getting back to the fight at hand, Neither of us made a sound. we were gauging each other, Attempting to find any flaws in the other's fighting style. That's the main thing I learned from Nalo's teachings, when fighting an opponent in hand to hand or with any weapon. Always look for the area left undefended, every style has one. I just have to find his. But what concerns me is that Nalo in this form doesn't fight like he normally does. Why is that, it doesn't make any sense to me.

"I'm impressed Erza, you show a resilience I haven't seen in anyone. As such, I will surrender this fight to you. From what I have seen so far, you no longer need my instruction. My friend also thinks the same way I do." Wait, why is he surrendering? This doesn't make any sense at all! You never surrender in a fight, no matter who it is! And why is he just walking away?

"I hear the S-class exams are fast approaching, so I will be on Tenrou Island should anyone need me. That way I won't interfere with the selection process in anyway." This was weird, not only did he surrender the fight, but he's not going to stay and listen the rules of the S-class trial. What's going on with him?

 **(Laxus PoV)**

Now that's one way to end a fight, not that I expected it anyway. Nalo wasn't exactly in the best of moods so I can see why he did that. But the question is why does he want to go to Tenrou Island now? Why not wait and go with the rest of us, wouldn't it be safer that way? I guess that's another thing to add to the list of things I need to talk with him about. I hope this idea of his doesn't get him killed, or worse.

 **(No PoV)**

After the fight most of the guild went back into magnolia with Nalo taking off towards Tenrou island. It was a shock to almost everyone at the guild that Nalo surrendered. From their experience, he's one that never surrenders. No matter what how bad the situation might be. They can always count on him to remain strong no matter what.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

Well this is an unexpected turn of events, first Nalo surrenders a fight, then he's going straight to Tenrou Island with hearing the rules for the S-class exams. What am I going to do with that boy? He deserves a rest from all the missions I sent him on, but I don't want him to be off all on his own. He's too reckless in my opinion, always rushing into things without much of a thought.

I shouldn't worry too much about him. Considering what he's been through, I'm sure he can handle himself wherever he ends up. So that leaves me with the S-class exams, and how I want to handle them. I could make him a wandering S-class. That will be the first time something like that has ever occurred in the history of Fairy Tail.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

After I heard that Nalo was going to Tenrou Island, I tried everything I could to follow him just to make sure he's alright. However, nothing seems to be working! I don't know exactly how far Tenrou is away from Magnolia, but I know I need to be there for him. I think I could use my take-over power and fly there, but more than likely that barrier might be in place so I don't think I would be able to breach it. So, resigning in defeat I returned to Guild. Whatever it is you're looking for on Tenrou Island Nalo, I hope that you find it.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Tenrou island, Holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. Site of the coming S-class promotional exam, as well as the resting place of a very good friend of mine. I know that no matter where I go, I know this place always put me at ease. So, I enjoy coming here even if it isn't as often as I'd like to. This is perhaps the only place in this world that I can truly meditate on what as been going on in my life until that moment.

This isn't my first visit to Tenrou Island, as I have been here multiple times in the past. So, I know the layout of the island as well as where everything is by heart. In the center of this Island stands the great Tenrou tree. It is said that this tree was here before Tenrou Island became the site that Fairy Tail holds sacred. The tree itself makes for a good meditative spot, however the tree itself is only part of why I visit this place. There is a certain serenity here that seems to be lacking in other spots I like to meditate at.

 **(No PoV)**

As Guild master Makarov briefs all the contestants on what they should expect during the S-class Exams, something completely different is taking place somewhere on Tenrou Island. Nalo is currently battling his inner demons in an attempt to find peace within himself. As the meditation which he tried earlier failed to ease him. He is hoping that this will calm his worries and allow him to finally start enjoying life again.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I had been at this spot for some time, I don't know how long exactly. But the songs of the birds keep distracting me from what I want to do. I wish I could be as carefree as they are, flying through the air without a care in the world. It almost brings me to tears. But here I am, cursed with this existence to maintain a "balance" in a war I could care less about. It's sad in a way, I didn't want this life. I would have preferred to be a normal human being like all my friends. Even with all their problems, it would be an easier life than with what I have to live with now.

 **"** So, you're still brooding over something I see. Can't you ever learn to live life to the fullest Nalo?" I know that voice all too well, she was here when I came to Tenrou for the first time. No matter the situation, she always manages to find a way to calm me down and ease my fears. I must be lucky to have a friend such as her. Sometimes if it wasn't for her guidance, I probably would have destroyed all of magnolia by now in a fit of rage.

"Mavis, I see you still look like a child. It's nice to see you again after all this time"

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed, as I mentioned before, some rather interesting things occurred recently so I kept getting distracted.**

 **I might end this arc with the end of the X778 S-Class exams. So, I'll probably announce the winner then if not slightly earlier. I don't know, I would like more submissions though. I'm actually quite curious as to where you all want this story to go.**

 **Only three more years left in the timeline before the next story! I can't wait to show you all what changes due to our friend existing. Should be a lot of fun for all of us. Doesn't mean I will let this story deteriorate while I plan out the sequel. Nope I'm going to see this right to the end, and I hope you all will join me!**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nalo and Mavis (Part 1)

**Hi everyone, we've reached chapter 15! I know we can only go forward from here, I'm sure of it. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Since Mavis made her grand introduction, the question remains if and when Zeref will make his? I guess we can only wait and see. It might not be like what Mavis had, but rest assured when the time comes, I will give Zeref the Proper Introduction he deserves.**

 **I'm starting to run out of Ideas for this tale, and I would appreciate some assistance in writing this tale. All I ask is that you PM me why you would like to help me and some examples of where you would to see the story go.**

 **So, I got a Review I would like to respond to before continuing on:**

 **JaneGriffin: I appreciate that you're enjoying this story so far. I tried to make Nalo as human as possible, considering how he isn't even a human to begin with. To be honest with you, I don't think that what I've done so far lives up to Fairy Tail's legacy. That I don't even deserve to even call this a Fairy Tail fanfic. This story could be shattered with praise from everyone, but I'll never think that I'll live up to the absolute masterpiece that is Fairy Tail.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **With nothing else left to say, enjoy the 15** **th** **chapter!**

 _I had been at this spot for some time, I don't know how long exactly. But the songs of the birds keep distracting me from what I want to do. I wish I could be as carefree as they are, flying through the air without a care in the world. It almost brings me to tears. But here I am, cursed with this existence to maintain a "balance" in a war I could care less about. It's sad in a way, I didn't want this life. I would have preferred to be a normal human being like all my friends. Even with all their problems, it would be an easier life than with what I have to live with now._

 _"So, you're still brooding over something I see. Can't you ever learn to live life to the fullest Nalo?" I know that voice all too well, she was here when I came to Tenrou for the first time. No matter the situation, she always manages to find a way to calm me down and ease my fears. I must be lucky to have a friend such as her. Sometimes if it wasn't for her guidance, I probably would have destroyed all of magnolia by now in a fit of rage._

 _"Mavis, I see you still look like a child. It's nice to see you again after all this time"_

 **(Mavis PoV)**

It's nice being able to see him again, I think it's been about a year or so since we last talked like this. I know last time we rarely got to talk with each other due the S-class exams going on. I know that this year's exams are soon but since he's here early, I get the opportunity to show him all around Tenrou Island! And I know exactly where I'm going to take him! This is going to be the best time ever!

"come on Nalo, you know I hate it when people call me that! I'm not a child, as a matter of fact I'd say I'm actually quite older than you! But anyways, what's going on with you? You don't seem like the Nalo I know." I was actually starting to get very worried for him, normally he's a very cheerful and friendly guy. Now it seems like he's depressed all the time. Think Mavis think! What can you do to possibly cheer him up? I know, I could show him that place over by the Tenrou tree! That would definitely brighten his mood!

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"hey come with me, I got something to show you! I'm sure you'll enjoy it." she's got something to show me? I've practically been all over this island, and seen everything here. But I guess I could use the distraction. Besides if Mavis wants to show me something it's got to be important right?

"hey Mavis, to answer your question about what's going on. I don't think anyone in Fairy Tail considers me a fully-fledged member anymore. The master almost constantly sends me on absurdly difficult tasks. Ones that I shouldn't even be going on in the first place. It's like I'm nothing more than a tool to him." I held no reservations about what I just said. I knew I needed someone to vent to, and frankly I don't think I could trust Laxus nor Mira fully yet at this point. They probably would tell the old timer as soon as they finish dealing with me. That's something I didn't want to happen. I trust Mavis enough however, I'm sure she can keep a secret for me.

"I really wish I could help you Nalo, but I don't know any reasonable solution to what's happening. I mean what's happening to you shouldn't have been done in the first place, as it isn't a Guild master's job to go assign their members tasks they know are too difficult for them. Besides I've been watching you when I've had the chance, and you know what I see? I see two people who would do anything in their power to help you live a life you desperately seek. Laxus and Mirajane was it? You should really trust them more. Because believe it or not, you need them more than you realize."

Funny, I remember saying the same thing to myself about Erza and Natsu. I had hoped that she could offer something. Besides why do Laxus and Mirajane care about me. I haven't done anything to warrant them even remotely caring for me in the first place. But why do I feel this sense of guilt when I even think about Mira? I don't even know what's brought this on all of a sudden.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

"I don't think I can trust them fully yet. I know they would lay down their lives for me, and I for theirs. But I feel as though as soon as I tell them what's going on, they'll just instantly turn me over to Makarov. I just don't think they trust me as much I want to believe they do." So that's what's bothering him, he can't form complete bonds of trust with anyone. That's something I'll have to fix before he rejoins the others. That way he can truly learn what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail.

"What about me? You trust me, right? If so why not them, I'll be honest they care about you a lot more than I do Nalo. But don't get me wrong, I care about you a great deal as a friend and nothing can change that. But the two of them think of you as family, that is something even stronger than mere friendship. What ever you do Nalo, don't throw them away. Give them a chance and let them in. You might just be surprised how loyal to you they actually are." He seemed to be feeling a little better after telling him that. Which was good, I think I might be getting somewhere with getting him out of his shell.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

'don't throw them away, what does she mean by that? Have I been tossing them around like trash? I hope I haven't but if I did, would they even forgive me if I apologized for doing so?' These questions just kept eating away at me. And I don't know how to respond to them. I'm nervous that they ignore my request for help should I ask for it because of how I treated them. Laxus, Mira, wherever you are, please forgive me for everything I've done to you.

The rest of the walk continued with the two of catching up on what happened lately. Apparently various dark guilds and treasure hunters have been prying around Tenrou for some time, but someone or something always manages to keep them away.

"Hey Mavis about this presence that here on Tenrou, Any Idea who or what it could be?" Believe it or not, as we were walking through Tenrou I kept feeling this dark yet sad presence here. Most of the wizards I fought who used a Dark magic didn't feel sad about using. Most of them were the power-hungry type, always thinking themselves invincible with the power they wield.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

"I wish I could tell you for sure. However, it does feel familiar to me for some reason." What is this presence? It doesn't make any sense; Nalo and I should be the only ones on Tenrou Island right now. Now I'm worried that whatever it is, it will try and interfere with the S-class Exams. I can't let that happen for Fairy Tail's sake.

"Hey, let's just ignore it for right now. Besides didn't you have someplace you wanted to show me?" That's right, I did have someplace I wanted to show him. the Red Lizard Guild hall. I think if he can connect to the natural energy surrounding that place, he can truly let go of all his fears. If I could let Zera go, I know for sure that he can let others in.

Zera, just thinking of her brings back memories. The two of us had been through so much together. But in the end, I was alone the entire time.

'if you could see me now Zera, would you say to me. What would you do in this situation?' I understand why you had to leave back then, but I sometimes wish that you didn't. you were my best friend, and I still think about you on occasion. But enough of that for right now, I need to focus on something much more important.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"we should be coming up on the Tenrou tree soon, there's something there which I really want you to see. I think you might see a whole new side of living after this. I don't show many people this, so you should be thankful to me!" I should be thankful to her? Well if I think about it, it does make sense. Considering that this is sacred ground for the guild. I think I'm starting to understand why she's bringing me here. The natural energy this place gives off is outstanding. I can feel it flowing around the entire Island.

When we finally stopped, I could see the ruins of what looked like a small village. The buildings were still standing, but Nature seems to have taken its toll on the place. The biggest thing in the area thought was a circular building with what looked like a lizard or something carved on to the front of it. For all my time as a member of Fairy Tail, I have never heard of a village upon our sacred lands. Mavis seems to be unfazed by it, as if she knew it Existed or something.

"What is this place? This doesn't look natural at all. More importantly why is this here?" It could be safely said that I was in disbelief at this point. I don't know what to make of this. I feel the same natural energy as before, but I also sense remnants of magic used long before now. There was conflict here that much was certain. But the question remains why does Mavis want to show me this? Why does she want me here of all places?

"I can guess what your asking yourself. The large building next to the tree was the Guild hall of the Red Lizard guild. They're a defunct guild now so don't worry about walking into anyone. In fact, there is a reason I wanted you to be here. Can you feel the Natural energy flowing around this place? The harmony that surrounds everything here? Makes you feel at peace doesn't it?" she's right, I do feel at ease here. I guess the natural energy here is the cause of it.

I guess that what she's trying to show me. That even through all the troubles this place has been through, life always finds a way to persevere. I guess that means that I need to do the same as well, or else I might never grow as a person.

"there one more thing I would like for you to do before we continue on Nalo. I would like you to go by the tree, and meditate. It is trying to tell you something, I can definitely feel it. Let it speak to you, and tell you its secrets. You might discover more about who you really are." The tree wants to speak with me? I don't understand how that's possible. But the flow of energy here, it's flowing towards the tree. Like the island itself wants me to commune with it.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

I couldn't be any happier when he started walking towards the tree. I knew coming here would work! This is something that I'll never forget! I actually managed to break his shell and get him to open up more! Now I need to figure out how to keep him like this. But I'm sure I'll figure something out.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I can hear screams of terror, fear and pain. I see wizards fighting and dying in the streets. What in the world is going on? Is this some sort of illusion? But it seems so real, almost lifelike in a way. But the energy here keeps telling me to continue onwards. I think it's trying to tell me something, a story perhaps? Whatever this is, I hope this never actually happened, nor will in the future.

I reached the spot where the energy converges, a small patch of grass at the base of the great tree. There is only a lone figure, one with brown hair and an orange colored dress. She's motioning me to sit in the grass. I couldn't help but do what she seemed to be asking me to do. So, I took a seat and began the meditation process completely unaware of what was to come.

 **And I think I'll end this here before I go completely overboard. This chapter suffered from me wanted to put too much information here than was necessary. So, I apologize if this seems a bit excessive. I'll go more in detail next chapter, and who knows I might bring Zeref into the picture.**

 **Speaking of Zeref, I always seemed to empathize with his situation. Yeah sure he brought the dead back to life, but he did it as an act of love. I probably would have attempted to do the same thing should I be in his position. But that's just me being me.**

 **Anyways, Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Nalo and Mavis (Part 2)

**Hey everyone, someguy2283 here with chapter 16!** **And I have some things I would like to mention before we get started.**

 **First off, I would greatly appreciate it if more people would take the time and submit reviews. This story is a living and breathing one, as such it changes from time to time. If I only have one or two pairs of eyes providing feedback, this story may not be able to survive in the long run.**

 **I know I haven't said this recently, but I'm still accepting OC requests for Legends of the Atherial, All I ask is for the following information: name, Appearance, Age(optional), Personality, and the type of magic that they use. Any other information isn't necessary but would be greatly appreciated. Besides, they could be part of the sequel I have planned.**

 **I know that during the Author's update before this, I wasn't feeling so sure about this tale. I'm beginning to think that it was due to me being "Locked up" in my house for an extended period of time. Snow and ice freezing the roads doesn't help much when I want to go out and do things. Now I wouldn't even dream of taking this down. So, it's a win-win for all of us!**

 **I know the last chapter was all banter between Mavis and Nalo, but I feel that it is important to the progression of Nalo's character. In my opinion at least, I think it's about time he starts learning what it truly means to be a part of a family. So that's why I'm doing this now.**

 **Also, I know I had some references to Fairy Tail zero, in the last chapter. I put that in there because I had just finished watching the first part of it with Mavis and blue skull.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Okay enough with all the boring stuff let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 _I can hear screams of terror, fear and pain. I see wizards fighting and dying in the streets. What in the world is going on? Is this some sort of illusion? But it seems so real, almost lifelike in a way. But the energy here keeps telling me to continue onwards. I think it's trying to tell me something, a story perhaps? Whatever this is, I hope this never actually happened, nor will in the future._

 _I reached the spot where the energy converges, a small patch of grass at the base of the great tree. There is only a lone figure, one with brown hair and an orange colored dress. She's motioning me to sit in the grass. I couldn't help but do what she seemed to be asking me to do. So, I took a seat and began the meditation process completely unaware of what was to come._

 **(Mavis PoV)**

I can't believe what I'm seeing, he's actually doing it! He's actually talking the natural energy here! This is incredible! This is one of the only times I've seen this happen. The energy of this place, I can feel it changing. I think it's trying to purify him! if it is, I hope it brings back the Nalo I know.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I can feel the energy of Tenrou flowing around me, attempting to penetrate the barriers of my mind. It's a peaceful force, yet also one of untamed potential. The possibilities here are endless, I could learn so much from this. But something feels different, I hear voices. It's' like their trying to show me something. I think they want to teach me something, a spell perhaps? Never in my life have I heard of someone learning a spell from a vision before. This will definitely be a first!

The vision appears to be showing me one of my strongest celestial spells, the Purification Nova. But it seems different, I see the Fairy Tail insignia glowing brightly on the sphere. Wait, why is the insignia on the Purification Nova? Is Tenrou Island trying to teach me a new spell? This doesn't make any sense. The Purification Nova spell is supposed to be the more powerful Celestial spell in existence. So why am I seeing a stronger version of it?

Now I see a figure with their arms clasped together like they're holding a sphere. I see immense amounts of magic energy flowing into the area inside their arms, and it's growing bigger by the second. I know it's not real, but still I can feel the pressure that it's giving off. And it scares me to no end. I cannot tell who the figure is with any certainty, but I hear something as well. An incantation perhaps? _"Almighty forces guided by the light of the Fairies, lend me_ _the power needed to vanquish evil. Together we shall purge all the darkness of the land and bring a new order to the world! SHINING LIGHTS OF BOTH HOPE AND PURITY! FAIRY NOVA!"_ Fairy Nova, is that one of the 3 Great Fairy Spells? Or is it a whole new spell entirely? I need to speak with Mavis about this. If that is the ultimate power I can wield, I don't know if I'll be able to control it.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

Nalo didn't look to well when he opened his eyes, the look they held was of great fear. It was if he had just seen the end of the world or something like that. I thought that this would have been good for him, but instead I might have just made it worse. Why did I do this, did I just undo everything I worked to build for him?

"Mavis, I need you to tell me something. Have you heard of a spell called _Fairy Nova_?" Fairy Nova, I'll be honest that's the first time I've heard of that spell. Did he see something by that name while he was meditating? Although by the name of it, it sounds like it would fit well with the other 3 Fairy spells. We might have to work on it together, because if it's anything like those other spells. It will need someone who is powerful and truly dedicated to Fairy Tail's cause to pull it off.

"No, I haven't unfortunately. However, I'm sure that's we can figure out what it is together! The guild shouldn't be arriving for a few days, right? So, that should give us plenty of time to learn it." I actually was very excited to hear about a new great Fairy Spell. I'm sure that this will give our guild a much-needed boost in strength. Sure, there's Fairy Law, but it's nice to have a back-up in case that doesn't go to plan. Besides I don't know if anyone currently in the guild is capable of casting Fairy Law, aside from the third master that is!

 **(No PoV)**

As Nalo Waited for the participants of the X778 S-class exam to arrive, he trained constantly with Mavis to both learn and master the secrets behind the newly discovered Fairy spell. Due to the constant use of the spell, the barrier around Tenrou Island started to grow stronger as it kept getting imbued with more and more energy.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

We're approaching Tenrou Island, but for some strange reason the magic energy that is radiates feels more powerful than normal. But yet, almost familiar in a way. This energy is similar to Fairy Law, which scares me to no end. Only a limited number of people in Fairy Tail know how to properly cast it. whoever it is, I need to stop them potentially killing themselves. Or whatever may befall them

 **(Nalo PoV)**

It's been a few days since started to learn that new spell I saw. Thinking back on it makes me wonder, why was I the one that saw what it was and how to use it and not the old timer. What makes me so special? Am I supposed to teach this to others or am I the only one allowed to know this? I really need to Think this through, I feel its best if I go back to the spot and try to see more about that spell. Hopefully it will answer these questions that I have. Or give me some more insight as to how this spell is supposed to work in the first place. When everyone else arrives, I think I might give them a demonstration of this spell if I master it in time. Maybe, just maybe I'll get the chance to tell Laxus and Mirajane how much I truly care for them. As both guildmates, and as family.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 16! I know this chapter is relatively short compared to the previous one, but I wanted to try and introduce a new great Fairy spell to the mix. I know that Law, Barrier, and Glitter all have their uses. But in my opinion at least I don't think any of them are capable of dealing with a number of enemies consistently. Sure, Fairy Law is capable of this, but as Mavis stated herself the more targets the caster uses this on, the more likely they may end up loosing their own in the process. This is where I would like Fairy Nova to find its own niche. However if any of you think otherwise, feel free to let me know.**

 **I initially considered having Nalo find out about his parents this chapter but as you can see, I decided against that and went with what is above you. What do you all think, would you all like to see Nalo's birth parents come up in the near future or would you rather have me wait and bring them in later on in the story?**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next Chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Reconciliation!

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the 17th chapter. Jeez, I have really churned out these for you all. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.**

 **So, I'm ending the Co-Author contest and I've already sent a message to the winner. My goal is that the two of us can work together to make this story even better than I could possibly do on my own.**

 **I am keeping OC submissions up for the rest of the time I work on this story, so that way everyone who reads this has a chance to submit any potential characters that they would like to see.**

 **Also, I'm changing Nalo's team name from team Nalo, to the Immortals. Considering that they have him plus an Earth God Slayer on their team. I feel they truly deserve the title that I want to give them. What do you all think?**

 **Speaking of which I would like to give some background on my new OC, Austin. Being a first-generation Earth God slayer, he has massively increased physical stamina compared to normal wizards. However, his magic focuses heavily on defensive abilities. So, he relies on others to deal damage. I'd say about this time he would be 24 years old. Much like Natsu and Gray during the Anime, both Nalo and Austin pick fights with each other for no reason at all. Leaving Rose to act as Erza does and break the two of them up. But he would defend his friends and guild in a heartbeat, as Fairy Tail offered him a second chance at life.**

 **So, what do you all think? I'd say I have a pretty balanced team so far. Nalo for DPS, Austin for the Tank, and Rose for the support. Am I missing something feel free to send me an OC request telling me what I'm missing and who you want to fill it.**

 **I got a review for chapter 6, but considering how far along we are in this story. I don't think that I should respond to it. Nothing personal against you Cosius. I am glad you are enjoying the story though!**

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **OK, I'm bantering too much. Enjoy chapter 17!**

* * *

 _It's been a few days since I started to learn that new spell I saw. Thinking back on it makes me wonder, why was I the one that saw what it was and how to use it and not the old timer. What makes me so special? Am I supposed to teach this to others or am I the only one allowed to know this? I really need to Think this through, I feel it's best if I go back to the spot and try to see more about that spell. Hopefully it will answer these questions that I have or give me some more insight as to how this spell is supposed to work in the first place. When everyone else arrives, I think I might give them a demonstration of this spell if I master it in time. Maybe, just maybe I'll get the chance to tell Laxus and Mirajane how much I truly care for them. As both guildmates, and as family._

 **(Laxus PoV)**

Tenrou island, the sacred ground of Fairy Tail and the site where I'll become the next S-class wizard. The island wasn't that far away, but it still gave a feeling of comfort I can't quite explain. I decided to take Mirajane as my partner for this, because I don't know if we'll run into him or not. But the two of us working together should be able to take him down. I know he was holding back during his recent fight with Erza, I frankly I don't blame him. The amount of magic power he has at his disposal is scary and normal wizard would just run away from a fight with him. But I'm not normal in the slightest, and I want to fight him without either of us holding anything back. That way we'll know for sure who's the stronger brother.

"Get ready pal, I'm coming at you with everything I have. You better do the same, otherwise we're going to have a little chat later." A quick check on Mira told me she was just as determined as I was to see this through to the end. Satan soul take-over and Lighting, pretty powerful combination I'd say. Should be more than enough to take Nalo down even with his two other forms.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"They're here, The S-class exams are about to begin. I'd better get going and meet them at the shore." I could sense that both Laxus and Mirajane were among them. Mavis and I had just finished training with that Nova spell a bit more. Now I feel that I can cast it without any unwanted side-effects. I still haven't mastered it yet, but I know enough to get by I'd say. Mavis was still meditating by a tree so I didn't want to disturb her much.

"It seems they are. When you get there, what will you do?" Opening her eyes from her meditation she looked at me. I keep forgetting that even though she has the body of a child she has the mind of someone beyond their years. I didn't know the answer to that question. My heart wants to go and apologize to them for treating them like I did, but my head tells me that they won't listen to me. I guess that the only thing I can do now is go down there and pray for the best. Hopefully they've already forgiven me for what I've done. I gave a reassuring smile to Mavis I don't know if she saw it, but I hope she did.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

As we landed on Tenrou Island Nalo was waiting for us. He had a smile on his face, but I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. Considering what I've put him through these past couple years, I'm surprised he still is a member of our guild. Any normal member would have already left by this point. Even now I still regret having to put him through all those missions.

Laxus and Mirajane were the first two people off the boat, and they immediately ran towards him with looks of relief and joy plastered on their faces. I will admit it did bring a smile to me, seeing family embrace each other like that. I know the three of them well enough to know that they all hold a special bond with each other. They see each other as close family, Nalo especially. I've tried to do what I can for the lad, but he always seemed to gravitate towards Laxus whenever he had the opportunity to sneak away from me. I swear he was a handful to raise, he still is, just like him. I frowned slightly Nalo whatever happens to you, I pray that you don't end up like Ivan. One failure was enough for me, I don't want a second one to my name.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

Seeing him like this, I couldn't help but bring myself to tears. He's been through so much already, he deserves to feel happy for once. I know that Laxus feels the same way I do, I don't even have to ask him.

"Mira, Laxus, please forgive me. I threw you guys away like trash, when you were only trying to help me. Please give me an opportunity to make things right with you all. That's all I ask of you." Why is he apologizing? I don't think he was treating us like that. If anything, we should be apologizing to him for not doing enough to help him.

"Nalo, you don't have to apologize for anything. We completely understand what happened. So please, don't feel angry or sad about what happened. Just enjoy life to the fullest, we'll be with you no matter what happens." He was crying, but I could tell that they were tears of joy so I let them happen as we embraced him in a hug he so desperately needed. Besides, it's okay for him to cry every now and then, it's what keeps him human, even if he's not.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

It was heartwarming to see Nalo like this, he's finally accepted them as family. His heart is finally at ease. Even from this rock I can see the tears of joy running down his face, but I am still worried. Nalo's future is uncertain I can only hope his friends can help him through what lies ahead. I laid down and just looked up at the sky "Whatever happens Nalo just never forget your family is here for you even if you doubt it"

* * *

 **What did you think about this chapter I am so happy to be working on this and hopefully it will turn out ok. Reviews are welcome have a nice day!**

 **~JaneGriffin the new Co-Author**

 **I'd say that our new friend here did a pretty good job. I along with her think that only good things can come from this new partnership.**

 **Next chapter is where the fun begins, the X778 S-class promotional exams! I don't know how long we'll have this go for, but rest-assured it will possibly be one of the longest arcs of this story as of right now.**

 **Remember that Fairy Tail is always #1!**

 **~Someguy2283 the original Author**


	18. Chapter 18: x778 S-class exams (Part 1)

**Hi everyone, so in case anyone needed a brief catch up as to what happened, I decided to take on a Co-Author with this story. I don't think that I alone could to this story justice, so I asked JaneGriffin for assistance in writing this. I think she did a pretty good job with the last chapter would you all say?**

 **I'm still accepting fan made OCs so feel free to send me a PM detailing your OC.**

 **~Someguy2283!**

 **Well, I hope I am doing a good job otherwise I would question why I am even here, as Someguy said above we still are accepting OCs so don't be shy. I saw two reviews so I will answer them.**

 **hellspam:** **That is a good idea, but sadly we can't do it now because this isn't the S-class promotional exams when the whole time skip happens. If you noticed in chapter 1 Erza join fairy tail, which means the time skip doesn't happen for another few years, sorry to disappoint you.**

 **hellspam:** **I can see what you mean by it will be weird expressing romantic interest due to her personality back then, but this story takes a different turn with her personality sometimes so well we will see.**

 **~JaneGriffin :P**

 **Hoping back on really quick I wanted to say something about the first review that Jane responded to. The time skip in question happens in between this story and the sequel. So sorry if I got anyone's hopes up.** **:(**

 **~Someguy2283**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **We got nothing else left to say, so kick back and enjoy chapter 18!**

 _It was heartwarming to see Nalo like this, he's finally accepted them as family. His heart is finally at ease. Even from this rock I can see the tears of joy running down his face, but I am still worried. Nalo's future is uncertain I can only hope his friends can help him through what lies ahead. I laid down and just looked up at the sky "Whatever happens Nalo just never forget your family is here for you even if you doubt it"_

 **(Nalo PoV)**

To say that I was crying my heart out would be an understatement. To know that everything was forgiven was more than I could ask for. Laxus and Mira are truly the best family anyone could ask for. I truly am grateful for everything they've done for me. I know I haven't been as open with my feelings but, to know they are still here for me is more than I could hope for.

But enough of that for right now, we all know what's going on. And we need to be in the right mindset for it. Excusing myself, I left the two of them for a moment to go talk with Makarov about what I needed to do for the Exams. Apparently, I'm just another examiner. I should have figured as much, it's not like him to give anyone special treatment during these sorts of things no matter who it is. It makes me wonder though, who is it that I'll have to test? Knowing my luck, probably Erza or Laxus. Not that it matters to me though, I'll take anyone on no matter who it is.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

Now that Nalo is back to normal, it's finally time to get this exam rolling. A brief reminder of the rules of the exam and everyone went off to their respective routes. I paid special attention to the route that Laxus and Mirajane took. I had assigned Nalo to that route, so hopefully the bond that they just solidified doesn't break. I was about to start up a base camp when I noticed the first master laying near a rock close by. This concerns me a little, I know her grave is here but why is she out here like this?

"first master pardon me asking this, but why are you out now of all times?" She didn't appear to be moved by my comments, almost like she was expecting me to notice her or something.

"Oh, don't worry about me, barely anyone here can see me like this in the first place. I will say I am happy that Nalo is finally at ease with his current situation. It took a lot to get him like this, the shell he made for himself was quite impressive." His shell, what does that mean? "He locked his feelings and emotions away, it was tearing him apart over the years." it was like she read my mind. But still I can't believe he was hiding this from us for so long who knew he was so fragile.

"first master how did you break his shell?" She looked at me and gave a small smile.

"you will find out some day, but now isn't the time for you to know" She then stood up and left giving a small wave to me. 'What did she mean by it isn't the time?' I pondered this question the rest of the time I set up camp.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

"Come on Mira, just a little bit farther down this path. Our examiner is just up ahead, I can sense their power and they're strong" I could already take a guess as to who it was, and he is exactly who I wanted to fight since I got here. 'Ready yourself Nalo, I'm coming for you. Just because we had that moment, doesn't make us friends now.' I had a goal and I was going to see it through no matter what.

Right as we entered the clearing, the two of us found him there still in a meditative stance. He seemed to be practicing something that much was obvious. But frankly I didn't care at this point, I was itching for a proper fight against him. Mira seemed nervous about us doing this, but I assured her that this wouldn't change anything between us three.

"I figured you would be the one to challenge me Laxus. Finally decide to give into the temptation huh? Very well then, as your examiner I shall hold nothing back against you. I expect the same out of you, and you as well Mira. Give me everything you've got, or else I might not pass you." Now things were starting to get interesting. I'm finally getting my fight against him, I've waited months if not years for this and I'm definitely not going to waste this opportunity.

All three of us just stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Mira and I against Nalo alone. Should be an easy fight, right? Well, when your opponent is capable of moving at speeds faster than you can track, it gets rather difficult. I soon found that out, after receiving an unexpected punch right to the face.

"You're good Nalo, I should have expected as much. Although don't think I'm going easy on you, because you haven't seen anything yet!" at this point, I'll show him the true extent of what my lighting is capable of.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

How is he capable of moving as fast as he is? I can barely even see him. So, I just stood there scanning the area trying to think of any possible place he could go. Laxus seemed to be enjoying himself, I knew he wanted something like this. But Nalo's in a league of his own, I doubt that Laxus will be able to do anything to him alone.

"You should know better than to stay in one place when someone is stalking you Mira. Should worse comes to worse, you might just end up someplace you don't want to be." I had just enough time to turn around before I got blasted by a ray of golden energy. That hurt a bit more than usual, which I think is due to the demonic energy of my satan soul but I shook it off and stood up ready to fight.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

These two want to be considered S-class, how foolish of them. They've yet to land a solid blow on me, and here I am almost beating them to no end. I want to pass them, but they haven't shown the determination nor the cooperation that I'm looking for. So, until they show what I'm looking for I guess I'll just keep playing with them. Even though I told them that I would go all out, in actuality however I was only using about half my total magic prowess. I know that if I use all my available magic power, I could kill them with one blast of magic. I went a little easier on Mirajane because I can't get a feeling for her strength.

Laxus apparently decided he had enough and brought out his dragon slayer magic. If I didn't know him as well as I did, I would have thought that he was using his magic to increase his strength tenfold. I will say he did grow a little more frightening because of it. But I have to deal with stuff that far overshadows him in power, so this was nothing. His lighting on the other hand became significantly harder to dodge. I think that's due to his Dragon Slayer senses taking full effect now.

"ready to throw in the towel yet Laxus? Because I can keep this up as long as necessary." I tried taunting him to see if he can keep his cool. But he clearly couldn't keep his cool because all he was doing was screaming at me, saying something about how him being stronger than me.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

I could see the three of them fight from the branch of a tree close by. Although neither of them are showing it, I can tell that all three of them are enjoying this. This is exactly what I was hoping would happen, three friends enjoying life together. Granted, they are fighting each other, but at least they each know why. It made me think of the old days with my friends, we fought all the time, but we still enjoyed it even if we did destroy a lot of things. I giggled thinking about all the memories I had in the guild, 'I hope you can make the same Nalo'

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

The three of us had been going at this for quite some time, and Laxus and I were starting to get tired out. But we need to keep going, I want Laxus to attain S-class. But no matter what we do, he always finds a way to either deflect our attacks or dodge them entirely.

"The two of you are fighting me without any semblance of unity, if you want victory here you need to work together. Do what I wouldn't expect you to do and this fight may be yours for the taking." I locked eyes with Laxus he gave a small nod. Before the exam started we were working on a move, it may be incomplete, but it sure would surprise Nalo.

I stood next to Laxus, he grabbed my hands and we focused the rest of our magic power into the final attack. "Magic fusion: unison raid!" A magic circle appeared in front of us as my demonic satan soul magic, combined with his lightning dragon slayer magic sending a vortex of destruction towards Nalo. Time seemed to stop as Nalo disappeared in the blast. Everything started to go black as Laxus and I fell to the ground exhausted. 'I hope that was enough to pass I don't think I can do something like that again.' I sighed as I let my exhaustion take over.

 **Cliff hanger! Does Nalo make it out? Who knows. I always had a feeling Laxus and Mirajane could do a unison raid I don't know why though, their magic kind of complements each other. I hope you are happy I had fun writing that scene. Don't forget reviews are always welcome, have a nice day.**

 **~Jane Griffin ;P**

 **So, that just happened, what do you all think? I thought it was about time that Laxus and Nalo finally get their fight. I'm actually quite pleased on how this turned out. The Idea of the Unison raid actually surprised me a little, but I'm glad she put it in here.**

 **`Someguy2283**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we'll see you all soon!**


	19. Chapter 19: x778 S-class exams (part 2)

**Hey everyone I'm back with another update. I know that one chapter a day seems a little outrageous but considering I'm going back to school in less than a week from now. I would like to get as much out for you all to read while I have the opportunity to. Because next semester is going to be a nightmare for me to get chapters out.**

 **Also, I haven't mentioned this yet, but I would like to give a nice shout-out to everyone who's been with me since the beginning of this story. It warms my heart to know that you all enjoy this tale. I'll keep working to meet or exceed your expectations.**

 **I got a review I would like to respond to:**

 **hellspam: ok, I didn't know for sure if you knew or not. So, I just wanted to confirm it. Also, the idea of having Nalo go to Galuna Island instead of Erza sounds interesting. So, I might look into it and see where that line of thought takes us.**

 **~Someguy2283**

 **We are still accepting OCs so don't be shy ;P**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **So, with nothing else left to say, enjoy chapter 19!**

 _I stood next to Laxus, he grabbed my hands and we focused the rest of our magic power into the final attack. "Magic fusion: unison raid!" A magic circle appeared in front of us as my demonic satan soul magic, combined with his lightning dragon slayer magic sending a vortex of destruction towards Nalo. Time seemed to stop as Nalo disappeared in the blast. Everything started to go black as Laxus and I fell to the ground exhausted. 'I hope that was enough to pass I don't think I can do something like that again.' I sighed as I let my exhaustion take over._

 **(Laxus PoV)**

That attack had better be enough to pass us on to the next day. I mean, we threw everything we had in that last strike. Mira looked on the verge of passing out, and I wasn't feeling that much better myself. A quick glance around and he was nowhere to be seen, did we kill him on accident? I know the guy doesn't stay dead for long, but now I'm starting to get nervous.

"I'm impressed you two, you actually managed to pull off a unison raid against me. It's not often I have to face something like that. But even the strongest of attacks are meaningless if they fail to connect with their target." He survived that? Impossible, no one should have been able to. Just how strong is he?

"If you're so impressed why don't you come down here and show it." I told him with a scowl.

"I would, but where's the fun in that? You're a dragon slayer Laxus, it shouldn't be any problem on your part to find me." Alright, now he's mocking me, just like he did earlier.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Ok, that one actually hurt. The lightening that Laxus wields is incredible. I've never felt so much untapped power in one attack before. I'm starting to realize something, hiding in this tree. That attack of theirs took a lot of magic power, so if I keep this up they might just pass out. So, I either need to end this quick or they need to come with a way to solidify my belief in them. Because right now, they are well on their way to passing. I've one last thing I need to do before I pass them.

I need to see how they respond to fear, everyone has it but respond to it differently. Can Laxus overcome his fears or will they consume him? That is my final test for the two of them. If he can pass it, then he truly does deserve the S-class designation. However, I could see that he's starting to get frustrated, so what I have in mind won't work, unless he can calm down.

 _'Mira, can you try and calm Laxus down for me? I have one last test for him and you will play a big part in it.'_

 **(Mavis PoV)**

Take-over magic, taking on the appearance of someone or something else as well as their abilities. While still keeping your physical consciousness in control. I only know of a few wizards who can pull it off, mainly the three Strauss kids and surprisingly enough Nalo himself.

It scared me when I saw him looking like a demon, but looking closer I could still sense his shining personality throughout the darkness that enveloped him. 'so that's what you're planning, you want to see if Laxus can overcome his fears. I guess I might be able to help with that.' I had an Idea that would go wonderfully with what he had planned. If my hunch was correct, he was going to light Mirajane on fire. Being careful not to actually hurt her in anyway. If I play it right I should be able to create an illusion that the fire was actually hurting her.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I thought that he had finally got past his anger. So why does look like a demon now. I looked at Laxus he seemed to have not noticed Nalo hiding in a tree. Did we make him angry for some reason? This isn't good, there is no way Laxus and I can stand against his demon. If it was capable of destroying a dark guild like they were nothing, we don't stand a chance.

 _'relax Mira, I'm still in control. Laxus needs to learn to accept and overcome his fears. So, what's going to happen is that it will appear to him that you will be on fire. Granted, it won't actually hurt you. What I would like you to do is simply act like it is. I will take care of the rest.'_ Was that Nalo's voice? Nalo was right about that, Laxus always has been thickheaded when it came to his fears. So, it is about time he faces them.

 _'I think I understand your plan, and you have my full support on it. I'll play along'_ I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he what the two of us have in store for him!

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I jumped out from the tree I was hiding in and landed a few feet away from Laxus. He seemed surprised to see me, to say the least. I wouldn't blame him though, if I was him I would be surprised too, it isn't every day you run into some one who looks like a demon.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nalo" He doesn't seem to recognize me when I look like this, good.

"You don't recognize me? Well that's just rude" I glanced at Mira and she gave a little nod. Smiling evilly, I out stretched my arm and lit her on fire. She screamed in agony. if I knew any better I would think she was actually on fire. Is this Mavis' doing? I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mavis looking at Mira. This is going to be fun.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

I watched Nalo light Mira on fire, as soon as he did I used my magic and put a spell on Mira to make it look like she was being burned. 'do you think this is going too far?' I giggled and played along with this fun little game. I noticed Nalo was looking at me. 'I see he caught on to my little trick' I smiled and watched the scene unfold.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

"Mira!" I watched in horror as the demon out stretched his arm and lit her on fire. Who is he? Why is he here? I couldn't move as I watched her scream. Each scream was like a thousand knives tearing into my heart. I want to become an S-class wizard but if it means one of my family get hurt, is it worth it?

I looked the demon in his red eyes, he was smiling. The immense power radiating off of his skin was almost too much to bear. ' I can't win' Tears were now coming down my face as he finally lifted the spell off of Mira, her body collapsed to the ground. She was burnt everywhere. 'I failed.' I made a promise that I would keep my family safe by any means necessary, but how can I stand up to someone with so much power?

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I saw tears falling down Laxus' face as I lifted the spell off of Mira. Mavis' spell was doing wonders it really did look like she was in pain. 'Let's see if he can stand up to someone who just "killed" his friend.' Laxus looked at me with empty eyes, it was clear he was scared. Was I going too far?

 **(Laxus PoV flashback)**

"Laxus, can you promise me something?" I looked up at the soft face of a woman staring at me. Her yellow hair was the same as mine and her soft eyes gave a warm, comforting feeling to anyone who looked at them.

"yes, mommy?" I was sitting on her lap so she could pet my head with her soft hands.

"No matter what happens always protect your family. I know they might not be related by blood but you will grow to become a person who will cherish all the memories with them just like I do. Even if the enemy is stronger and you are scared, fight to protect not to harm" That same day there was a huge fire in Magnolia, everyone lost something or someone to it. I lost my mother there one who said those words to me, the same word I would remember for the rest of my life.

 **(Laxus PoV present)**

I slowly stood up electricity bouncing off my skin. I remember that day like it was yesterday those words. "I may be scared but you hurt my family. I will never forgive you." I lifted my head to glare at the enemy in front of me. My legs were shaking but I still stood ready to fight to protect.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I watched as he slowly stood to fight. "I may be scared but you hurt my family. I will never forgive you." Did he really think I was an enemy? That matter aside, I can the determination in his eyes. Even when his legs were shaking he stood ready to fight.

I smiled as I turned back to normal "you pass." He dropped his guard as he stared at me in disbelief. "sorry to do this to you, but I had to see if you could conquer your fear and you did."

"What?" He looked at Mira who was sitting on the ground unhurt looking a little guilty. tears were flowing from his eyes at this point as he fell to his knees laughing. "So, it was all a trick"

"Not a trick Laxus, but your final test for today. You showed me exactly what I wanted to see from you. You show a capacity to work well with others even if your stubbornness and pride won't let you. You've shown me that your dragon slayer senses are still strong despite you not using its power. And lastly, you finally decided to face your fears. Remember, it's ok to have them. But whatever you do, don't let them consume you. You truly deserve to be an S-class wizard, I'm sure of it. I'm proud to call you a brother Laxus, I always will be." I walked over and lent him a hand which he graciously took. We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Tears were still present in his eyes but I could tell they were tears of joy and relief.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

'That was fun I hope we could do that again some time' I stood up and glanced back at them as I walked away. 'I haven't had fun like that in a while, thank you' I disappeared into the forest leaving those three to themselves, they deserved to be alone after everything that happened.

 **So, what did you think? I had so much fun writing this and I think I did a good job. I have some hard time writing things long, but that's fine as long as I have my imagination. Have a good night.**

 **~JaneGriffin :P**

 **I'm actually quite pleased with how this turned out. Jane's turned out to be an impressive writer I'd say.**

 **Next chapter will deal with Day 2 of the exams. Who made it through the first round, who Failed? I guess we all will find out together on the next chapter!**

 **~someguy2283!**

 **Remember reviews are always welcome, and we'll talk to you all again soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: x778 S-class exams (part 3)

**Hey everyone, we're back with chapter 20! I still can't believe we've reached this point. I actually remember coming up with the Idea for this about a month ago. Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it?**

 **Anyways, I wanted to continue the reminder that we're still accepting OCs so don't hesitate about sending them in! I think that I can speak for both of us that we look forwards to seeing what you all come up with!**

 **~someguy2283!**

 **Happy Wednesday people!**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs!**

 **So, with nothing else left to say, enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

 _"Not a trick Laxus, but your final test for today. You showed me exactly what I wanted to see from you. You show a capacity to work well with others, even if your stubbornness and pride won't let you. You've shown me that your dragon slayer senses are still strong despite you not using its power. And lastly, you finally decided to face your fears. Remember, it's ok to have them. But whatever you do, don't let them consume you. You truly deserve to be an S-class wizard, I'm sure of it. I'm proud to call you a brother Laxus, I always will be." I walked over and lent him a hand which he graciously took. We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Tears were still present in his eyes but I could tell they were tears of joy and relief._

 _(Mavis PoV)_

 _'That was fun, I hope we could do that again some time' I stood up and glanced back at them as I walked away. 'I haven't had fun like that in a while, thank you' I disappeared into the forest, leaving those three to themselves, they deserved to be alone after everything that happened._

 **(Laxus PoV)**

I passed, I can't believe that I've moved on to day two. I'm closer now than ever to finally prove to everyone what I'm capable of.

"come on, let's get back to camp and we can fill the old timer in on what happened." He said with a smile. Mira looked to be happy as well, I know she is ecstatic that we're able to continue on. I was as well, it's an honor to be able to participate in an event like this. And I'm not going to pass this opportunity up. He gave me the opportunity to prove to everyone in Fairy Tail that I'm my own person, I'm not going to let him down.

"so, tell me something pal. If what you did wasn't real, how come it looked so lifelike?" I was quite curious as to how he managed to pull that off. He must be more skilled than I realized.

"I won't say much, but Let's just say that I have a friend who is very skilled in the use of illusions." So, it was an illusion? But no one in Fairy Tail uses that type of magic. This doesn't make any sense at all.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"Oh Mira, I have something I wanted to ask you. How are Elfman and Lisanna doing? It's been a while since I last had to opportunity to talk to them. Isn't Lisanna still playing with Natsu?" A million questions were going through my head at this point. I had been away from Fairy Tail for a while, and maybe once this exam finishes I'll return and catch up on everything. I bet everyone will be happy to see me again.

"They're fine, just as always you dimwit. And to answer your question, yes Lisanna is still playing around with Natsu. They're even raising that stupid cat together. Although I will admit it's kind of cute seeing the two of them like that." There's the Mirajane I know, I was wondering what's gotten into her. Wait, did Mirajane just call something cute? That completely unlike her! All I could do then was give out a slight chuckle in response.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

What's going on with me? I can't seem to keep my composure around him. I know that I feel something for him, but what with the nerves all of a sudden? Is he secretly mad at me for what I did? Also, why is he laughing, was it something I said?

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't supposed to be funny!" Why am I even friends with him in the first place? I swear he gives me more trouble than its worth. But Elfman and Lisanna like him, and they pester me about it to no end. Maybe they see him as another member of our family?

 **(Nalo PoV)**

The three of us continued to banter for a while before we reached Makarov's camp site. I must say that he couldn't have chosen a better spot for the site. It wasn't far from that village Mavis showed me. So, I could go there and practice that spell a bit more. At this point I would like to have that spell mastered by the time we leave Tenrou Island. But if Fairy Law takes ten years to master, who knows how long this one will take.

"Ah Nalo, I see you're back. So, tell me how they did." There he was just sitting by the campfire. Apparently, we were the first ones to finish, as there was no one else at the campsite. So, I took a seat next to him and explained what happened. He seemed quite impressed with what they accomplished. A quick glance at them showed that they were just as happy as he was.

"Nalo, I want to ask you something personal if you don't mind. Considering every assignment, I put you through since you've been a part of Fairy Tail, How come you haven't decided to quit?" I knew he was going to ask about that eventually. Well, now's probably the time to tell him why.

"The truth is, I stayed because I have nowhere else to go. I doubt any of the other guilds would accept me, because of who I am to them. Plus, I have family and friends here that I would die to protect. Even if it doesn't look like it to any of them. If I back down on them, I not only betray all of you. I also betray myself, and that is something I can't live with. I hope you understand old timer, Fairy Tail gives me a reason to keep fighting. You all gave me a home when you could just have easily thrown me on the streets to fend for myself. So, I owe my entire life to this Guild. That's why I choose to stay, grandpa." Not only was I in tears by this point, but Laxus and Mira were as well. Makarov was fighting them back, although he was doing a bad job of it.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I didn't realize that about him, even though his emotions were destroying him internally. He still held on to Fairy Tail's beliefs. I would say he's one of our most loyal members, although that's not fair considering everyone else here would do the same for him. It warms my heart to know that even in the darkest of his moments he still clings on to the light that is his family.

He also called me grandpa, he rarely calls me that. Mostly he just calls me old timer or something like that. This is the happiest day of my life!

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I was sitting at a table talking amongst Laxus and Mira when I hear a noise coming from a bush behind me. I turned around to see three people enter the camp. I caught a sight of who they were and I was a little surprised at who I saw.

"Cana, Gray what are you two doing here?" I kind of expected Cana to be here but why is Grey? Are the two of them teammates? I never really paid attention but I guess they are close. Before I got to confirm my suspicions, I got a blast of snow in my face.

"umm I am here too you know!" There's only one person I know who uses snow like that. And as it turns out, there was a certain white-haired mage glaring at me. She seemed upset, was it because I didn't notice her right away? Or was because of something else?

"Ok Rose I'll bite, what are you doing here? I thought becoming an S-class wasn't what you wanted to do?" Out of all the people in the guild Rose has one of the biggest grudges against S-class mages. She never tells anyone why though. It's really starting to become annoying.

"Well, Master wanted me to at least try to become an S-class" She took a seat next to me pouting a bit. "And I had nothing better to do, so here I am." She really didn't want to be here. Most people would jump at the chance to become an S-class. But not her. It seemed odd but none the less I am glad she came. It wouldn't be the same without her. I actually thought I'd actually become sane without her here.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I watched as Rose took a seat next to Nalo for some reason I got mad at that. Why is she next to him? Why am I so jealous? I didn't have time to think things over before I stood up and sat down on the other side of Nalo. Rose and Nalo both gave questioning looks at me but soon went back to their conversation. Why do I feel like this?

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I looked at over the people who made it to camp. 'It seems the others didn't pass, oh well maybe next year.' It was about time to tell them what the next part of the exam was. I made my way over to the children who were gathered around the table waiting for me to speak.

"I will now explain the next round." I looked at them. They were on the edge of their seats waiting for me to continue. "The second part of the exam will be a race around the island but as I already explained to Gray and Mira their job is to try and stop you from finishing the race. All those who don't finish the race in the required time will not move on to the final round."

"What do you mean they will try to stop us. They are our partners" I sighed of course Laxus wouldn't understand. He can be really thick headed like his father.

"Having a partner was optional but I didn't recommend it. You have to learn to do things on your own." I hated to do this but I want them to grow as wizards without support. "Now here is a map of the course for each of you." I handed them each a piece of paper." You have five hours to make it back here or you're disqualified. Begin!" It took a few moments before the realization came to them and when it did there was utter panic as they started the race.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

Grey and I made our way in the opposite direction to the racers our goal was to meet up with them half way and stop them from finishing. I looked at grey and noticed he looked tired. So that was the whole point of this race. It was to see if you could still run after a battle. You don't always win a battle so get away from an enemy is important. There is no way I will let those losers get past me I swear, Laxus and Rose especially. Even though we were a team before, nothing is going to stop me from beating his face in the ground now. As for Rose, there is no way I'm letting her take him from me.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

As the race went underway, I figured it would be a good time to go back to that spot and hopefully learn a bit more. At this point I'll take anything I can get. There's so much I don't know about myself, it's scary. I don't even know if Nalo is actually my real name or not. But that feelings starting to come back again, that same urge to die that I felt before Erza, Rose and I took on that demonic guild. _'they must want to talk to me again, somethings got their attention. And I'll probably have to look into it.'_ I swear of all times the Atherial council wants to have a word with me, it has to be now. Maybe I'll finally figure out who I really am from them.

"hey gramps, can you do me a quick favor?" I know that Fairy Tail mages don't kill under any circumstance. I think if I ask to, he might do it for me.

"sure, what do you need help with?" he didn't seem to know what I was about to ask him. Which scared me more than anything.

"I would really appreciate it if you could kill me right now."

* * *

 **Chapter 20 already wow. Reviews are welcome, don't be shy.**

 **~JaneGriffin :P**

 **So, Cana and Rose managed to pass their trials as well. This might give Laxus here some competition. Also, we have a jealous Mirajane. Will anything happen to Rose because of it? so many questions, and not enough time to answer them!**

 **~Someguy2283**

 **Take care everyone and we'll see you all again in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: x778 S-class exams (part 4)

**So,** **we've reached chapter 21. I'd say we've come quite a long way from the beginning wouldn't you say?**

 **I must admit that this story has surprised me in a few entertaining but unexpected ways. I guess I have to thank my Co-Author for that.**

 **~someguy2283!**

 **I can't wait for season 9 of Fairy Tail it is going to be epic! We still want OCs from you readers so please PM me or someguy.**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **So, we got nothing left to say right now, so enjoy chapter 21!**

 _"hey gramps, can you do me a quick favor?" I know that Fairy Tail mages don't kill under any circumstance. I think if I ask too, he might do it for me._

 _"sure, what do you need help with?" he didn't seem to know what I was about to ask him. Which scared me more than anything._

 _"I would really appreciate it if you could kill me right now."_

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I probably should have put more thought into that last request. Because after I asked him to do that, Gramps just started yelling at me. Saying something about how Fairy Tail doesn't kill anyone. Honestly, that statement is ingrained into me by now. But I still couldn't help but laugh hearing it from him. This is exactly why I call Fairy Tail my home.

On the other hand, my request was happily obliged by Guildarts who also happened to be an examiner for this exam. With just one clean punch he not only killed me, but actually managed to make it painless as well. I have to say I really do prefer painless deaths it makes things easier.

 **(Guildarts PoV)**

I had heard tales of the supposedly unkillable Nalo. Mainly from that Rose girl, she would go off about how she saw him die in Erza's arms. Only to return from the grave sometime later and destroy that dark guild, "shadow rip" I believe their name was. Apparently, He managed to beat their leader with only one attack. Kind of an impressive feat if you ask me. He might become another Ace in Fairy Tail's hand, if he keeps this up.

So, who could blame me for wanting to see if what I heard was true or not? I doubt He'd care, since he was asking to die in the first place. Apparently, Rose's statement was somewhat correct, because as soon I he hit that rock he started disappearing into thin air. Mouthing a "Thank you" in the process. It was funny in a way, I never knew someone who died like that.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

Just as we planned. We came across the racers about half way through. It surprised me that Laxus wasn't in the lead but I guess it make it easier on us.

"I got Rose you get Cana" I jumped out of the bush I was hiding in, startling Rose. This is going to be easy. All she does is blow snow in our face. What harm can she do?

"I won't let you pa-" I was cut off when a snowball hit my face. By the time I wiped the snow away Rose was making a run for it. Activating my satan soul, I easily caught up to her and pinned her to the ground. "Why are you even here? I thought you don't want to be an S-Class?"

"I never said I didn't want to be an S-Class... I just don't like them" She kicked me off of her and we started to circle each other. "I know the only reason you are here is to be closer to Nalo" Out of everything she has ever said to me that comment just made me so mad.

"I don't care about that idiot, and besides don't you like him. I see the way you look at him?" Even though it hurt to say it if she did like Nalo there was no way I could compete. She made the first move and through a punch at me which I easily dodged. I noticed she was smiling. Why was she smiling? Realization suddenly hit me. Her hands were in the same position as grays when he is ready to shoot a spell.

"Snow Make: Shooting Stars" A bunch of star shaped snow flew at me. Surprisingly, they hurt a lot. It felt like Grey's Ice-make magic. "Nalo is like a brother to me. He was the only one who actually decided to get to know me, besides I know you like him so why would I get in the way. Even if we aren't friends, I wouldn't want to destroy your chances." My chances? What did she mean by that? It doesn't matter now anyway. We have a fight to finish.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

So here I am, back in the waiting room of the Atherial council. That maiden is still there, Virgo I believe her name was. Although I'm not completely positive on that, I know she's one of the Zodiac spirits. But does she have a contract with anyone yet? That's not my place to ask, all that matters now is why I'm here in the first place.

It took a little while before I was allowed in, which kind of bothered me for some reason. Normally if you would call someone you would be ready for them by the time they arrived. At least that's something Makarov taught me.

"Ah, I see your back, wonderful!" the chairman seemed a bit more enthusiastic than normal. I wonder what's causing it, did something happen to him that would make him like that?

"I got the call and came here as fast as I could. It's Kind of hard to get someone to kill you while you're in the middle of an S-class exam just so you know. Thanks for that by the way."

 **(Makarov PoV)**

Why did Guildarts just kill him! especially while I was explaining no killing rule! He's going to a stern talking to when this is over.

"Relax master, he won't stay dead for long. In fact, I'm willing to bet that he comes back by the end of the day. What do you think?" what does he mean by that? I heard that he died and came back, but stuff like that should be impossible. I didn't believe it then, and I don't believe it now. Stuff like that is impossible.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"So, the reason we called you here is because we noticed a large spike in demonic energy in the area by Clover town. Would you mind taking a look for us once you're free? I know that the S-class exams are a priority at the moment." Clover town, that's quite a distance away from Magnolia. But that shouldn't be hard to do, if it's just a scouting mission.

"that shouldn't be a problem. Also, I noticed a dark presence on Tenrou Island. It wasn't big so I just left it alone then. Would it be possible for me to gain permission to investigate it by chance?" Thinking about it, I was starting to get curious as to what it was exactly. The sadness that I also felt, was what really got me interested in it.

"Yeah, go ahead and take a look. Tell us what you find afterwards ok?" This was going to get interesting that's for sure. Not only do they want me to investigate the Clover region, but they're also giving me permission to take a look at Tenrou. I think I'll start with Tenrou Island first before I continue on to Clover.

Having wished the council members the best, I made my way back towards the mortal plane. More specifically Earth Land as we call it. Names such as that bore me, but I get why we do stuff like that. Having not only to maintain balance between all the planes, but try and stop a war threating the existence of almost everything can get tiring.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I couldn't believe what was going on, I was tending to a fire preparing the camp for the return of the competitors. When a blinding flash of light erupted of out nowhere. "Nalo?!"

"Sorry, master I had to talk with someone." I couldn't believe it I watched him die with my own eyes. How did he come back to life?

"So, the rumors I heard were true" Gildarts who had been sitting quietly in a chair finally stood up and moved over to Nalo. "To be honest if you didn't come back the old man would have killed me."

"Yeah, well thanks for doing that, I appreciate it." I was still shocked; how could Nalo thank someone who just killed him.

"Hold on a second, you said you had to talk to someone, why would you have to die to talk to them?" Nalo was always a strange kid but that was to be expected of someone who grew up without a real family. Fairy Tail may be his family now, but you got to wonder where his real parents are? If they even care about him.

"It's a long story, which I will tell you later, I have to go check something" Nalo walked off, leaving me and Gildarts with questions that hadn't been answered. I looked at the clock. Two and a half hours left, I wonder who will finish the race.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

That dark presence was getting closer, I'm certain of that much. What's more interesting that it's around the same area that the old Red Lizard guild hall is. This is Mavis's stomping grounds, why would she let someone with that much dark energy reside here?

It wasn't long before I found him, in the exact same spot where I have been meditating these past few days. He seemed peaceful and happy there, but there had to be more to it. No one with that much dark power ever feels happy.

Then it hits me, all of those dark guilds had one thing in common. They all saw one person as the key to their supposed salvation. That person went only by the name of Zeref. So, it had to be him the dark energy almost confirms it.

"Are you the one that all the dark guilds refer to as Zeref? If so you got a lot of explaining to do as to why you're on Tenrou Island."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome :P**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **I would say that things are starting to get rather interesting now that Zeref is here wouldn't you agree? So as Jane mentioned before the chapter that season 9 will be coming out. I'm just as excited as she is.**

 **~Someguy2283**


	22. Chapter 22: x778 S-class exams (part 5)

**So, we are back with chapter 22! I hope you all enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing it.**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **As mentioned earlier, we're still accepting OCs from you all. So, please don't hesitate to send them in to either of us! Both of us look forwards to seeing what you all have in mind for characters.**

 **~Someguy2283!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail only our OCs**

 **Here is chapter 22!**

* * *

 _That dark presence was getting closer, I'm certain of that much. What's more interesting that it's around the same area that the old Red Lizard guild hall is. This is Mavis's stomping grounds, why would she let someone with that much dark energy reside here?_

 _It wasn't long before I found him, in the exact same spot where I have been meditating these past few days. He seemed peaceful and happy there, but there had to be more to it. No one with that much dark power ever feels happy._

 _Then it hits me, all of those dark guilds had one thing in common. They all saw one person as the key to their supposed salvation. That person went only by the name of Zeref. So, it had to be him the dark energy almost confirms it._

 _"Are you the one that all the dark guilds refer to as Zeref? If so you got a lot of explaining to do as to why you're on Tenrou Island."_

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"I want to be alone" He seemed distant like he was there but wasn't at the same time. Zeref was a lot different than the rumors applied, it was weird. Someone so powerful shouldn't be so weak looking, right?

"Why are you here?" He just looked at me, his empty eyes showing no emotion. He stood up you could clearly see he had been in that position for a while.

"I don't want to talk to you" he tried to walk away from me, but I was serious so I put up a wall of both hellfire and Celestial light. I was going to get what I wanted from him one way or another.

"I don't care what you want to do Zeref, we are going to talk one way or another. And I would much rather have it be civil, as I don't want any more violence here than necessary. So please, have a seat." I hated that I had to do this, but seeing as though this could potentially become a life or death situation for everyone here on Tenrou Island I couldn't afford to take any risks with him.

"I'm here because I seek solitude. I seek the place where I can finally die and atone for every sin I've committed in the past and may commit in the future. Now please allow me to leave." I don't get this guy; those dark guilds claim that he is someone who finds enjoyment in everything. But the Zeref in front of me is completely different, why is that?

"why do you seek death? I heard that you were someone that enjoys bringing it upon others. So why would the great and all powerful Zeref, seek the very thing he brings upon others?" At this point, I was genuinely curious. His eyes portray someone who desperately seeks something, he claims it is death. But his facial expressions tell me something different, he seeks someone, a friend perhaps? That was the best guess I could come up with.

"I don't enjoy killing others, I find great joy in the value of life. But my curse, I stay away from everyone because of my curse." His curse, I never knew he was cursed. But that must be why he radiates so much dark energy. So, I wanted to try something, while I was in waiting room earlier I came across a new celestial spell. Apparently, it's supposed to allow the caster to gain access to a target's heart and show their true feelings. I don't know if this will work but lighting my palm with as much pure celestial magic as I could. I reached into his heart to try and learn as much as I could.

 **(Zeref PoV)**

What is he doing, has he gone mad? He could kill himself if he's not careful. I need to find a way to stop him before it's too late.

"I should have figured you would have something like that. Ankhseram's black magic, also known as the curse of contradictions. You tried to bring someone back from the dead, didn't you?" who is he? Not only does he know what my curse is, he figured out how I got it.

"How do you know that? That's the second time someone was able to identify my curse, but you were the first to know how I got it." I couldn't believe what I had heard him say, I have been around for countless era's but what he managed to do was impossible.

"you could say my magic is useful for many things, finding out secrets being among them. I must say, you hold a great many of them in your heart. As a gesture of goodwill towards you, I swear that I won't divulge anything I learned from that moment. And just so you are aware if an Atherial swears on anything, it is considered law to them. So, you need not worry about anything." So, he's an Atherial, I remember hearing legends about them, I just never thought I would see one with my own eyes.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I looked at the clock five minutes left in the race and Laxus was the only one to have finished. The sun was starting to set and we had some soup cooking over a fire.

"It looks like Rose defeated Mira" I looked to see where Laxus was pointing and he was right Rose did defeat Mira. She entered the camp with just a minute to spare. Cutting it pretty close if you ask me.

"Did I pass?" She was panting heavily.

"Congratulations Laxus and Rose you both advance to the final round which is a battle to the last one standing. Rest up you two you will need it." I was so proud to see that two of my children had made it this far. I grabbed a bowl of soup and sat down to eat. It was a nice night to be outside.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, everything ached. Who knew Rose was so strong. Where did she even learn to use magic like that? I slowly got up and looked around to see both Cana and Grey passed out a few feet away. I should wake them up but I am too tired to move. I looked up at the sky. I never noticed how many stars there are. It was so peaceful that I slowly drifted back to sleep.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

In the end I gave Zeref an offer which I'm glad he accepted. In exchange for not interfering with any of Fairy Tail's affairs on the Island, I would keep his presence here on Tenrou a secret from everyone. We then parted ways and I returned to camp trying to mentally break down that conversation.

"is something wrong my boy?" Of course, Makarov would be the one to notice me thinking. Everyone else minded their own business. I can't be upset at him, he is just doing his job as the guild master.

"everything's fine master I am just tired" I gave him a reassuring smile he seemed to buy. I wasn't that tired but I didn't want him knowing Zeref was on the island, that would immediately put us in condition red. Which is something I don't want for either us nor him. He's been through enough already, and I don't want to burden him with this.

"so Laxus and Rose made it to the final round?" This should be interesting, I had yet to see the two of them go at it. Since they're here, I decided that I should get Cana Gray and Mira here as well. So, I left to begin my search. Hoping they would be alright.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

"hey Mira, now's not the time to be sleeping on the job you know. You should get back to camp, that way you can see Laxus participate in the final round of the exam." Why was I hearing Nalo's voice, now of all times? Also, what time is it?

"wait, Laxus moved on? Neither of us saw him at all. Was he that far ahead of them?" I got a slight chuckle out of him, while I will admit brought a slight smile to my face.

"no, it was more like he passed you all while you were out. That's what I think anyway. But Enough of that, let's get you three back to camp. I'm sure tomorrow's fight will be something to behold. Also, Gray where are your clothes, do you like being seen in public like that?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, Gray's lack of clothing always manages to make everyone laugh.

 **(No PoV)**

So, with Nalo quickly engaging everyone in conversation, the four of them made their way back to the campsite. Where Makarov, Guildarts, and the two Competitors rested. Both of whom were mentally preparing themselves for the fight that will determine who would attain the coveted rank of S-class.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Exam

**So, chapter 23, I can't believe we've come this far together. It truly brings joy to my heart. Anyway, this chapter will more than likely end the x778 S-class trials arc. Afterwards we'll move into x779 and some of the events that happen then. I hope you all stay with us on this journey. I know I said this before but there's a reason I was posting 1 chapter a day. I'm going back to school in a few days so I wanted to have as much out here for you all to read as possible before life basically kicks me in the rear with classes and everything.**

 **~someguy2283**

 **Random fact: The oldest person ever recorded lived to 122 years and 164 days**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **So, we got nothing else left to say. Enjoy chapter 23!**

 _So, with Nalo quickly engaging everyone in conversation, the four of them made their way back to the campsite. Where Makarov, Gildarts, and the two Competitors rested. Both of whom were mentally preparing themselves for the fight that will determine who would attain the coveted rank of S-class._

 **(Makarov PoV)**

Nalo returned sometime later with the remaining contestants, it seems that Cana and Gray got into a pretty intense fight. As there were multiple scars on both of them. They all had smiles on their faces which was important. In all my years, I know that a happy family is a healthy one.

I motioned them back to their tents so that way all of them could get some rest, that way everyone could be ready for tomorrow. It is going to be an interesting day I'm certain of that. An immortal against my own grandson. That is definitely going to be a fight to remember.

That reminds me of something, I need to make the three of them an official team. Nalo, Rose, and the Earth god slayer Austin I believe his name was. I call the three of them that, because Austin seems to have an absurd amount of physical stamina, Nalo just won't stay dead no matter what happens to him. That Leaves Rose, I believe she earns that title as well. Both her and Nalo have been through a lot together. So, I guess that allows her to share in the team's name.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

Today's the day, the last round of the exams. I'm going to show everyone that I deserve to be called an S-class Wizard. And It's going to happen right when I beat that Rose girl into the dirt. She won't know what's coming. I'll hit with so many watts she's going to be begging for mercy in one strike. This is going to be the big one, be prepared everyone. You won't expect what's going to happen.

 **(Rose PoV)**

Ok, I need to think this through. I'm going up against Laxus, who I think uses lightening magic. I need to come up with a way to beat him. I could try to use that magic my mom showed me Thundersnow-Make magic that's what I think it was called anyway. It is an extreme form of snow-make magic and my mom didn't learn it until after she had me. She always said I wasn't ready, I will show her.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

It's funny yet also sad in a way. To see two people, you call family going up against each other like this. Looking back, I never knew the stress that an event like this could cause someone. If I remember correctly, I was made S-class do to my power and everything I've done. Which is sad for me in a way, given the excitement that's happened so far. I actually wanted to have to earn my spot as an S-class.

But I'm getting off topic, Apparently, I have to officiate this final match. I don't know what I am going to do at this point, as much as I hate fighting I know why they must do this.

"Okay, you two, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen closely. The rules of the fight are simple: 1) the first person to be knocked out will be declared the loser, 2) There is no time limit to this fight, we will keep going until we declare a victor, 3) The winner of this fight will be declared S-class by master Makarov himself. Understand?" it was a silent approval both of them gave me. Each of them had a look of fierce determination in their eyes.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

This is going to be easy. Lightening against snow it was clear who had the upper hand in this fight now all I had to do was wait for her to make her move. I didn't have to wait long as a snowball hit my face temporarily blinding me which gave her enough time to jump behind me and kick me into a nearby tree. "you're pretty good"

"You haven't seen anything yet" I got to admit I wasn't expecting her to be so strong, I should have known though she is one of Nalo's teammates. "Snow-Make: Explosion!" I barely had enough time to move before an explosion of snow and ice came hurtling my way, luckily, I got out before it hit me. This was no time for me to fool around I picked myself up and prepared to fight.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I knew Rose was strong but to be able to keep up with Laxus of all people is insane. Normally she just throws snow in people's faces to annoy them. It was back and forth Laxus would fire something and Rose would block it, Rose would fire something then Laxus would block it. They were pretty evenly matched. Now all we had to do was wait until someone dropped.

 **(Rose PoV)**

I was so tired but I couldn't give up, I might not want to be an S-Class but beating Laxus in a battle would be so worth it. I had to beat him no matter what. I took a deep breath and prepared to do Thundersnow-make magic I had never tried to do it but if I am anything like my mother I know I can do it.

I got into the stance my mother showed me "Thundersnow-Make: Tidal Wave" A wave of snow and lightening came out of the magic circle. This is everything I have there is no way I could lose. The wave of magic hit Laxus head on as I fell to my knees. Even if I didn't beat him I was still able to do Thundersnow-make. Everything started to go black as I hit the ground exhausted.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

As the wave of snow and lightening hit me, I managed to absorb the lightening so I would take the full force of the attack. It still hurt though, you could feel that Rose put everything she had left in that attack but it wasn't enough to defeat me. I looked at Rose asleep on the ground, she really was powerful. That fight took a toll on me, I was exhausted but I am glad it's over.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

"With Rose no longer able to compete, Laxus is hereby declared the winner. Master if you would do the honors please." I had been waiting for this day for quite some time now, the day Laxus becomes S-class.

"Laxus, with everyone here acting as witness to this event. I hereby promote you to S-class. Keep doing the guild proud my boy!" Everyone was clapping, which made me even more proud to be this guild's master. Sometimes I feel I don't deserve to have them as children. But then moments like this give me a reason to stick around.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

As much as I was sad the Rose didn't pass, I felt especially happy for Laxus since he made it. He's earned this, and I'm proud to say that I was there when it happened.

"Congratulations Laxus, you always seem to find new ways to impress me." I guess this means I have competition now. If he was able to beat a member of my team, I guess I have to train harder in order to stay ahead of him. I know that Rose might need some form of encouragement, considering she lost. And if I know her well enough, that isn't something she takes lightly.

"hey, how are you feeling?" That last attack must have taken a lot out of her, since she was hardly able to stand on her own. Oddly enough she wasn't complaining while I was helping her to her feet.

"Tired, but I'll be fine. I'm assuming I lost." She didn't seem too down on herself considering she lost, I guess she's happy that she didn't make S-class.

"That you did, but you put up one heck of a fight though. I never realized you were that powerful." It was true, her magic power impressed me to no end. But in the end I think it was the incredible endurance Laxus holds that won the fight for him.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

After the exam was over all of us made our way back to Fairy Tail. I decided to try and spend more time with Nalo since I rarely got the chance to back on Tenrou Island. I still remember what Rose told me during the Race, but I still don't know what she means by my chances. But I'm not worried about that now, I have plenty of opportunities in the future to make him mine. All I have to do is bide my time, and he'll come running right to me.

 **So now the fun begins with x779, what adventures will this new year hold for our heroes? I guess we'll all find out together.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and see you all soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Family Problems

**Hey everyone, we're back with chapter 24! As I mentioned in the previous chapter we're going into x779 now and the fun that comes with it.**

 **Due to classes starting back up and everything going on with that, I'm probably not going to get many opportunities to sit down somewhere and write for you all. So, my apologies in advance for the infrequent updates.**

 **~someguy2283!**

 **Random fact: the shortest person in the world measured at 21 and a half inches tall.**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 24!**

 _Prison gates won't open up for me. On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'. Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in, all I need is you, come please, I'm callin'. And, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

 _Show me what it's like. To be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me_

 _-Savin' me Nickelback_

 **(Nalo PoV)**

What's the saying again, a new year means a new you? Well, if that's the case, then I guess I've stayed the same. Nothing's really changed in Fairy Tail so far. Excluding the fact that I apparently have a new team member. He's an earth god slayer from what I've heard. Apparently, his Physical stamina is beyond impressive. I've heard that he's capable of withstanding blows from even a wizard saint.

Mirajane hasn't been bothering me as much recently, which is odd but a welcome relief at the same time. Up until now she's been constantly pestering me for reasons I wish I knew. Both her and Erza still pick fights with each other. Which annoys me to a point where I even have to threaten both of them within an inch of their lives. I know that's a bit extreme, but I prefer that there be as little violence here as possible. I even had to do the same to Natsu and Gray.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

I was sitting at my desk reading a letter, I wasn't expecting the letter so I was shocked and surprised at the same time. 'I got to tell the guild.' I stood up from my seat and headed into the guild hall.

"everyone I have an announcement" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me "We are expecting a guest any time now so I want you all to be on your best behaviors for them" I glanced at Natsu and Grey since they were the regular trouble makers around here. When I finished my speech the guild doors busted open and a woman with white hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Is master Makarov here?" I walked over to her.

"Welcome Lilly we have been expecting you" I gave her a smile which she returned. "follow me" We walked into my office and began to talk.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Who was that person and how did she know Makarov? I wanted to ask Rose if she knew anything about them since they looked identical but I couldn't find her. That's odd, normally she would be hanging around Austin but I only saw him sitting alone. So I decided to head his way and find out is he knows anything.

 **(Rose PoV)**

How dare she show up at my guild. I was walking through town I wanted to go anywhere but back there with her after everything she did I could never forgive her. I made it to the edge of town and started walking into the woods, letting my feet lead me.

 **(Makarov PoV)**

"I see so that is the reason you came here from your hundred-year quest" I didn't know any other way to respond stopping a quest given to you by the magic council was a big deal on its own but wanting to take one of my children away from me was too much. "Did you talk to her about this?"

"I haven't had the chance to talk to her since the incident" She looked at the ground guilty it was really sad to see.

"I will go get Rose and we will discuss this further" I stood up and left my office and entered the guild hall. Hopefully she would be there, things would get rather intense for me if she wasn't.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I watched as Makarov entered the room and scanned the guild. Who was he looking for? Was it Rose? Makarov made his way over to Austin and I with a frown on his face. It had to be her, there's no other reason he would wander over to us like that.

"Nalo my boy have you seen Rose I have something very important to discuss with her." So he was looking for Rose, I wonder where she went.

"I'm sorry Gramps, but I haven't seen her since that lady showed up at the guild. Last I saw she left a little before she showed up." At this point I was starting to get worried for her. I hope everything's ok. It's not like her to leave the guild without reason.

"Nalo could you find Rose," he looked at me seriously. Did something happen?

"I'll get on it master, Austin we'd better get a move on. We'd better find her before she gets too far ahead of us." As much as he gets on my nerves, I consider him Family. The same goes for Rose as well, we look out for each other no matter the circumstances. I know that's something I'll never let go no matter what happens.

 **(Rose PoV)**

I made my way over to one of Nalo's meditation spots since it seems to help him out when he needs to think about stuff. I have a lot I need to think over, mainly why is she here in the first place. Does it have something to do with me?

"I guess you're here because of something personal back at Fairy Tail?" who was that, and why are they here?

 **(Mavis PoV)**

So, this is the one Nalo calls Rose, I think I understand why. She kind of does look like a blooming white rose. She seems worried about something, probably guild related because she would have told her friends about it otherwise.

"Who… who are you?" I leapt from my hiding spot and landed near her, she seemed startled at the act.

"I am the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis. There is no need to be scared" I saw her easy a little at the name of her guild. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not something I really want share with anyone," She looked at the ground. So, it was something personal.

"You don't have to tell me but I am willing to listen" I sat down next to her and looked at the sky.

"It's my mother, the one-time I don't need or want her she shows up but oh no she can't even show up to my dad's funeral" I sat and listened as she ranted about her mother. If only she didn't become a Wizard Saint, maybe things could have been different." Everything was silent, it wasn't one of those awkward silences it was one of comfort and peace.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

We've checked all around Magnolia, and she's nowhere to be found. At this point we're probably not going to find her by nightfall. Austin decided to return to the guild to update everyone on our unsuccessful search so far. I on the other hand, decided to keep searching, maybe the natural energy of the forest could give me some idea as to where she went.

As I was walking towards my spot by the river, I ran into someone I never thought I would see here." Mavis, Rose what are you doing here?" It was odd Rose never comes here and Mavis should be on the island. I especially wanted to know why Rose was crying.

"Oh, hi Nalo, I hope I wasn't intruding on anything. But I was just helping your friend Rose here, apparently, she's suffering from family issues. I hope everything will turn out alright in the end." Family issues, She's luckier than I am.

"Hey Rose, I won't say much, but know this. Just be glad that you know who your family is."

 **This chapter was fun to write :P**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **I agree with Jane on this, I really enjoyed having the opportunities to write this for you all. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as we are enjoying writing this.**

 **~someguy2283**


	25. Chapter 25: What it means to be a family

**Random Fact: Strawberries aren't real berries, but Avacados, Watermellons and Bananas are all berries.**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Hey Everyone, sorry for keeping you all waiting, things were just getting a little hectic. At least on my end. But everything's starting to calm down I'd say. My classes this semester are actually a lot of fun! So, there's that. Oh, before I forget the sequel to this story is on it's 3** **rd** **chapter now, so I would really appreciate it if you all would show the same support to that story as you all do this.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 25!**

* * *

 _We've checked all around Magnolia, and she's nowhere to be found. At this point we're probably not going to find her by nightfall. Austin decided to return to the guild to update everyone on our unsuccessful search so far. I on the other hand, decided to keep searching, maybe the natural energy of the forest could give me some idea as to where she went._

 _As I was walking towards my spot by the river, I ran into someone I never thought I would see here." Mavis, Rose what are you doing here?" It was odd Rose never comes here and Mavis should be on the island. I especially wanted to know why Rose was crying._

 _"Oh, hi Nalo, I hope I wasn't intruding on anything. But I was just helping your friend Rose here, apparently, she's suffering from family issues. I hope everything will turn out alright in the end." Family issues, She's luckier than I am._

 _"Hey Rose, I won't say much, but know this. Just be glad that you know who your family is."_

 **(Rose PoV)**

"I'll be honest with you, I have no idea who my parents are. Sure, I have the Old timer to look too, but I've always felt that I couldn't call myself a child of his. My magic is nothing like theirs. I'm different in more ways than that Rose. So, if you want to know something, know this. Be thankful that you're in a better situation than I am" of all the things I could have expected him to say, him talking about his family was not one of them. It was well known amongst Fairy Tail that family was a sensitive topic around him. So, for him to talk about something like this, it must be important.

"Hey may I ask a few questions?" I did my best to look at him, even though I was still crying. "Why did you allow me to join your team. I mean you didn't know me, you could have easily ignored me like everyone else used to, but you didn't why?" I had been wondering why for quite a while and for some reason I thought now would be a good time.

"I don't quite know, you are very bossy and annoying at times, but for some reason you have a personality that brings people to you. It is hard to explain but I guess I couldn't stay away from you even when I tried." Is that what he really thought of me? I guess I couldn't blame him I used to be a different person back then before things changed. I don't know what got into me but the thought of what happened back then really struck a nerve, I usually ignore and I couldn't control myself from crying.

"One last thing, what do you think of me?" it was hard to say that while crying. But I know how I feel about him, and at this point I was curious of how he thinks of me as well.

"Honestly Rose, to me you are more of a younger sister. I don't know if that's what you want to hear, but in that's how I feel about you." I'm glad he kind of feels the same way about me that I do about him. If it wasn't for his guidance, I doubt I'd be the mage I am today.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

After I managed to calm down Rose from whatever was bothering her, the three of us decided to take up stay by the river for the night before making our way back to Magnolia. Considering everything that's been going on recently I guess a few more days away from everyone wouldn't hurt. Especially if it means helping her out.

After we set up camp Rose was the first one to fall asleep probably because crying takes a lot out of a person. I made sure Rose was comfortable as I took a seat next to her sleeping body. I looked up at the night sky. I have never been out here during this time of the year the stars shined like a thousand diamonds.

"It is quite a beautiful sight isn't it" I looked over at Mavis as she sat down next to me smiling. She really was an odd person even if she wasn't exactly human.

"Why are you here?" I had been wondering that for quite a while, she should be back on the island. I have never actually seen her off the island before. Was this her first time

"Well, that's quite simple, I came to watch you of course. Actually, today I was watching Rose. When she left the guild, she seemed off so I wanted to follow her and see what was up" There it was again that innocent smile of hers.

"Mavis, what is your reason for following me?"

"Well, you see I was worried that something might happen, but it seems that I was wrong and everything is just fine. Besides, it has been so long since I have been to the main land, after this I might visit and old friend." Knowing how old Mavis is it must be a really old friend to still be alive at this point. I didn't know how long we sat there talking in the moonlight but at some point, I felt tired, so I said good night to Mavis and went to sleep. After everything that happened today I am glad to get some sleep.

 **(Rose PoV)**

The three of us got up the next morning without too much trouble. Although there were a few animals prowling around the area, Mavis brought up the idea that we hunt them. Nalo seemed up for it, as his aura seemed to be shining at the mere thought of it.

Turns out after that little hunting expedition, the two of us bagged a few pigs. However, I later found out that these ones were a bit different compared to normal. I believe Nalo called them Hellboars, which sounds scary in all honesty. But the way he described them make them sound like their nothing really special. Like an S-class wizard should be able to easily handle them.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

It didn't take us very long to reach Magnolia, but what we all saw was unusual to say the least. All of the streets were calm, with barely anyone on them. As we wondered around a bit I was getting more and more suspicious, but before I could investigate more Erza came around the corner.

"There you guys are, I was wondering when you would get back." There was something off about the way she spoke, it just seemed so dull and lifeless unlike her usual self. "Come on the others are waiting back at the guild."

We followed Erza throughout the empty streets and soon reached the guild doors. The guild was oddly quiet, there was none of the usual fighting sounds that managed to reach the outside world, it was just quiet, to quiet. As we entered the guild hall it was just as lifeless as the rest of the town, I glanced back at Rose and she also seemed skeptical.

"what has the guild been up to since we have been gone? Has anything happened?" I was getting worried especially at how friendly Grey and Natsu were acting towards each other. As we got further into the guild Erza suddenly stopped making us stop as well.

"Is something wrong Erza?" Rose said giving me nervous glances, something wasn't right here and we needed to get to the bottom of it. The air of this place reeked of demonic energy, but where was the source?

"The Master has given us orders. Kill everyone who doesn't believe his teachings" Everyone in the guild stood up in unison and stared at us. I knew this couldn't be good so I grabbed Rose's hand and made a run for it, but I was too late, the guild doors were slammed shut and Mira stood in front of them glaring at us with cold empty eyes.

"There's no where to run so why don't just give up and die" What do I do I don't want to hurt my friends but at the same time they aren't themselves and I need to get Rose out of here. I glanced back at Rose to see her frozen in fear, I looked to see what she was looking at and it was that White-haired woman.

"We are dead" How powerful is that woman? She must be strong if it makes Rose this scared. We need to get out of here before someone gets hurt.

"Ahh so he finally shows himself, Welcome _Demon of Fairy Tail._ I hope you like the changes I did to this place. It was nothing major really, just a few mild redecorations. I hope you don't mind what I did to your friends. I just needed their unyielding loyalty to my plans." As I heard that, a demon walked on to the second-floor landing. Around him was Laxus and the master. Whatever he has planned for us, Rose and I need to think of something fast. Otherwise the Fairy Tail that the two of us came to know and love may be nothing more than a distant memory.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? Feel free to leave a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: Saving Fairy Tail

**Hey everyone, surprised to see this chapter out as early as it is? I know I am, Just had too much inspiration to let the opportunity go to waste.**

 **INCOMING PATCH NOTES:**

 **Decreased protag's base power by 35%**

 **Increased protag's damage vulnerability by 20%**

 **All secondary and tertiary protag stats remain unaffected.**

 **The purpose of this is to try and bring Nalo more in line with the other characters of this story. These updates should go live by next chapter. Thank you all for understanding!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Daige: I understand where you're coming from and I greatly appreciate the feedback. I've been trying to tone Nalo down for a while, but I guess I haven't done enough yet. If you don't mind, send me a PM and we can talk about potential Ideas to balance him. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **~Some guy2283**

 **Yo, Boss thanks for the review we will try to make Nalo better and I am glad Mavis is portrayed right.**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Fairy Tail, we only own OUR OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 26!**

* * *

 _"Is something wrong Erza?" Rose said giving me nervous glances, something wasn't right here and we needed to get to the bottom of it. The air of this place reeked of demonic energy, but where was the source?_

 _"The Master has given us orders. Kill everyone who doesn't believe his teachings" Everyone in the guild stood up in unison and stared at us. I knew this couldn't be good so I grabbed Rose's hand and made a run for it, but I was too late, the guild doors were slammed shut and Mira stood in front of them glaring at us with cold empty eyes._

 _"There's no were to run so why don't just give up and die" What do I do I don't want to hurt my friends but at the same time they aren't themselves and I need to get Rose out of here. I glanced back at Rose to see her frozen in fear, I looked to see what she was looking at and it was that White-haired woman._

 _"We are dead" How powerful is that woman? She must be strong if it makes Rose this scared. We need to get out of here before someone gets hurt._

 _"Ahh so he finally shows himself, Welcome Demon of Fairy Tail. I hope you like the changes I did to this place. It was nothing major really, just a few mild redecorations. I hope you don't mind what I did to your friends. I just needed their unyielding loyalty to my plans." As I heard that, a demon walked on to the second-floor landing. Around him was Laxus and the master. Whatever he has planned for us, Rose and I need to think of something fast. Otherwise the Fairy Tail that the two of us came to know and love may be nothing more than a distant memory._

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"Rose, listen to what I say very carefully. I will make you an exit, you will run as far away from here as possible. Do not stop under any circumstances, I will seek you out as soon as I am finished here. Do you understand?" I was scared, not only for her but for my friends as well. They were there for me when I needed them most, and seeing them like this disheartens me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you as well." Her voice sounded of fear, which I understood given the circumstances. Even though she may want to stay and help me fight, her safety takes priority over mine.

"As much as it pains me to say yes. I have to." This wasn't supposed to happen, how could I let him take over my family as easily as he did. I have to stop this, as much as it pains me to do so. Rose would only be a hinderance to me.

Facing the controlled form of Mirajane, I prepared myself for what had to be done "Mira, I Pray you forgive me for what I'm about to do." The spell I was about to pull off was one that I had mastered quite a while ago, but never really had the chance to do so until now. I never would have thought that the first target of this would be the one I feel the closest to. " **CELESTIAL MAGIC: SHINING BLAST!** " I sent a beam of golden light towards Mira with just enough force to knock her out for a period of time. However, before my spell managed to connect, there was a single tear flowing out of her eyes. Afterwards Rose bolted for the exit I had made for her.

"My, my I never realized you would be so quick to engage my new servants like that. Besides I know who you are Atherial. Nothing in your arsenal of magic is capable of stopping me. So why not do everyone a favor and submit to my authority. I might just give you a pardon for what you just did." It was almost in a mocking tone. Almost of if this demon cares little for those he's controlled.

I walked over to Mira to see if she was alright. Which thankfully she was, the question remains however did I do anything to free her from her fate? I didn't want to risk the demonic purification part of my celestial magic yet, as I have no idea with it will do to those controlled by a demon. She seemed so peaceful lying on ground like that, without a care in the world. I even saw a small smile on her, which made me happier beyond reason. But I had to get myself back on track, this demon corrupted Fairy Tail, and I had to stop him from doing the same to the other guilds.

"I don't care what happens to this building, that can be replaced without issue. But you turned my friends, my family into mindless slaves. That in of itself in unforgivable, prepare yourself for the worst beating of your life. Afterwards, I may just end up killing you." My fears were beyond comprehension at this point. In order to seemingly control everyone in Fairy Tail without effort, how strong is he?

"hmm, I don't like your attitude, Erza be a good little slave and kill him for me." By this point Erza and had requiped into her burning hells armor. While providing a strong resistance against any and all demonic magic, that armor had one fatal flaw. It quadrupled the wearers vulnerability to Celestial magic. The same is true for her shining angels armor as well. The two of them were a custom set I made for her out of my own magic. So, seeing her like this broke me even more than before.

"Erza, I don't want to fight you. Please fight him! I know you're in there!" I had always known her to be a fighter. She was strong, and I respected her for that. But in this state, she was weak. She let her mind get consumed so easily. I guess that means I need to train her a bit more.

"I don't know who you're talking about, this is who I truly am. I've always accepted my master's teachings, although it pains me to know that you don't. However, his orders are loud and clear. Today is the day that your stain will no longer plague Fairy Tail." She made a swipe across my chest, her soulless eyes filled with a determination to kill. I tried to reason with her, but by the looks of things I doubt I'm getting through to her.

"Natsu, Gray serve your new master and slaughter him!" Great now did I not only have to deal with Erza, but now with the two of them in the mix I'm sure to get overwhelmed soon. By the looks of things, he'll only be adding more of them to the fight. I've got to think of something and fast.

"Forgive me everyone, I never wanted this for to happen to any of you. " **CELESTIAL FLARE!** " With that a bright golden light emanated from me blinding everyone in the guild hall, save for me of course. With this new opportunity I got away from the ground floor, using the walls to give me a place to push from as I made a strike towards the demon controlling everyone. " **DEMONIC PURIFICATION, CELESTIAL MAGIC SECRET ART: HEAVENLY BOLT!** " with aim true, my spell went towards the target. However, Laxus being the bastard that he is took the attack for him. This guy has no remorse for those he controls, in fact he's even laughing at how weak Laxus was.

It wasn't until I got close to him that Makarov made his move. Using a form of titan magic he enlarged his fist and sent me flying straight back to the ground floor. I couldn't move, there was pain in all part of my body. Was this it, had I finally been defeated. Some peacekeeper I was, I couldn't protect those I love. Everyone I care about are now just slaves to that demon. I failed, I'm sorry everyone I couldn't save you.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Is this what it feels like to be permanently dead? Stuck in this endless limbo with nowhere to go? I never expected it to be something like this. To be honest I didn't even know what to expect. All I know is that I failed my family. I let a demon take control over them, and now they have to suffer for my failures. I'm sorry everyone, I truly am. Please forgive me.

 _"I thought you were stronger than that. Where's the Nalo that never takes no for an answer and fights with everything he has? Because it looks to me like you've given up. I'm disappointed in you. Don't tell me that Nalo that taught me everything is giving up because of one defeat. I never thought you to be so foolish."_ That voice, it sounds like Erza. But what's she doing here? Why can I hear her now of all times?

 _"I never thought you would be one to admit defeat so easily. Was our fight during the exam meaningless to you? Because it wasn't for me, you helped me conquer my fears. But here you are too afraid to anything. It's like you don't care about the consequences, what happened to the carefree Nalo I used to call my brother. Don't tell me he's secretly a coward."_ Laxus, I don't know if you can hear me. But you're right, I am a coward. I became one when I lost the will to fight. You and Gramps have given me far more than I deserved, and I paid you both back for it by failing to protect you.

 _"I took you in fourteen years ago as my son. I know I put you through more and any father should have. But that's because I care for you a great deal. You have a smile capable of lighting up any room my boy, don't let it go to waste because of a constant frown. Believe it or not, you are one of the strongest people in Fairy Tail. But also, you one of the most kindhearted people I know. I know you can overcome this challenge Nalo, we all do."_ Grandpa, you're right you have put me through more than anyone should have. I still hate you for that by the way, but I see what you were trying to do for me. You were trying to help my fly on my own. Like a little bird leaving its nest for the first time in its life. I have to thank you for everything you've done for me. I promise you that I won't let you down, not again.

 _"Nalo, I don't know where to begin with you. You gave my siblings and I a home when no one else would. You treated us as family when everyone else mocked and made fun of us. We have never given up on you, please don't give up on us. We are all here for you whether you believe it or not. Show this faker what it truly means to mess with Fairy Tail!"_ Mirajane, of all people you were the one that managed to fill a void I never knew I had. Because of you I found purpose in what it truly means to be human. And I can't thank you enough for it.

All around me I could see every member of Fairy Tail, they were offering me words of support. Some of them were threating me if I lost this fight. But overall, I think that this is just what I needed to truly make him pay for what he did.

 **(Demon PoV)**

I finally did it, if I weren't a demon I would be jumping with joy. I looked around and smiled at what I created. Everyone following me and only me, I could use them and do whatever I want they were my pawns. As I started to walk off away from the dead body of Nalo, there was a bright light, I turned around as fast as I could, I was caught off guard at what I saw. Nalo's body was floating in the air, his eyes were gone, they were replaced with golden light as he stood and stared at me.

"I killed you, how are you still standing!?"I yelled at him, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so sure I had finished him off, but he was right there looking at me, his hair was now completely golden and his clothes were more angelic? How did this happen?

"You tried to kill me using my own friends against me. You may be a demon but you have gone too far, let my friends go now." What was this power? I stumbled back a little but I quickly regained my composure. I could not, no I will not lose, not to him. I stood my ground and prepared to fight with everything I had.

"it's funny isn't it, Demons against Angels? A war that spans the beginning of time. The question is, do the combatants remember why they are fighting this exactly? Or has the answer been lost to time? I guess we'll never find out, but we can bring part of that war here. Only one of us will remain standing after this, of that I can assure you." I sent all of my servants after him, hoping to overwhelm him through sheer numbers. But for some reason they weren't responding to my commands.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Despite every thing going on around me, I felt more at peace than ever before. I had my objective, and I was definitely going to see it through. This demon took my home, my family from me. He deserves everything I plan on doing to him.

So, with this new-found strength, I walked up to him. Mentally laughing at the sight in front of me. Once a demon so full of himself, now cowering in front of me.

"This world has no use for weak creatures such as yourself. Allow me to prove that to you, hellspawn." My magic was blazing at this point, my aura was unable to contain itself. There was nothing here that could stop me. None of his minions could do a thing against me, I wouldn't allow them to move. **"Celestial Magic Heavenly Art: Purifying Blast."** The beam connected with its target sending him flying to the ceiling. This was it, I have the opportunity to save everyone and I wasn't going to waste it. Everyone here has suffered enough already, I had to do this in order to save them. **"Almighty forces guided by the light of the Fairies, lend me the power needed to vanquish evil."** Clasping my hands together I prepared my final attack. I have yet to fully master this spell, but desperate times call for desperate measures. **"Together we shall purge all the darkness of the land and bring a new order to the world!"** By this point the sphere of golden light had grown to the size of a bowling ball, but was getting bigger by the second. I was happy to see this, that means it was working as I had seen it. **"SHINING LIGHTS OF BOTH HOPE AND PURITY! FAIRY NOVA!"** As I finished that chant the amount of magic energy I had collected in that sphere collapsed in on itself. Which then created an explosion of magic energy so strong, it could be seen as far away as Clover.

There were screams of pain and agony across the guild hall, as what demonic energies possessed my guild mates was suddenly and viciously eradicated. The demon that controlled them was wiped away from this plane of existence is a burst of radiant light. I had done it, I saved my guild from absolute servitude. My vision was going black, but I could care less. Everyone was safe and sound, that in of itself was enough of a prize for me.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Were the proposed balance changes enough or should I go further. Here's a more detailed break down of Nalo's abilities (100% is similar to Natsu during the Tenrou island arc)**

 **Damage potential: 150% - 115%**

 **Damage vulnerability: 120% - 140%**

 **Feel free to leave a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27: Aftermath

**Random Fact: On average 4.5 babies are born every second that means 273 babies are born every minute.**

 **Here is chapter 27 hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: we only own our OCs.**

* * *

 _Despite everything going on around me, I felt more at peace than ever before. I had my objective, and I was definitely going to see it through. This demon took my home, my family from me. He deserves everything I plan on doing to him._

 _So, with this new-found strength, I walked up to him. Mentally laughing at the sight in front of me. Once a demon so full of himself, now cowering in front of me._

 _"This world has no use for weak creatures such as yourself. Allow me to prove that to you, hellspawn." My magic was blazing at this point, my aura was unable to contain itself. There was nothing here that could stop me. None of his minions could do a thing against me, I wouldn't allow them to move._ _ **"Celestial Magic Heavenly Art: Purifying Blast."**_ _The beam connected with its target sending him flying to the ceiling. This was it, I have the opportunity to save everyone and I wasn't going to waste it. Everyone here has suffered enough already, I had to do this in order to save them._ _ **"Almighty forces guided by the light of the Fairies, lend me the power needed to vanquish evil."**_ _Clasping my hands together I prepared my final attack. I have yet to fully master this spell, but desperate times call for desperate measures._ _ **"Together we shall purge all the darkness of the land and bring a new order to the world!"**_ _By this point the sphere of golden light had grown to the size of a bowling ball, but was getting bigger by the second. I was happy to see this, that means it was working as I had seen it._ _ **"SHINING LIGHTS OF BOTH HOPE AND PURITY! FAIRY NOVA!"**_ _As I finished that chant the amount of magic energy I had collected in that sphere collapsed in on itself. Which then created an explosion of magic energy so strong, it could be seen as far away as Clover._

 _There were screams of pain and agony across the guild hall, as what demonic energies possessed my guild mates was suddenly and viciously eradicated. The demon that controlled them was wiped away from this plane of existence is a burst of radiant light. I had done it, I saved my guild from absolute servitude. My vision was going black, but I could care less. Everyone was safe and sound, that in of itself was enough of a prize for me._

 **(Rose PoV)**

"Mavis! Mavis!" I yelled, walking around the forest, grass tickling my legs. I had to find her and tell her what happened to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. Why did I leave him behind? What could I have done to help him? These thoughts were rushing through my head as I made my way to the last place I saw her.

When I reached to place I noticed Mavis laying on a rock just staring up at the sky. I wonder what she's thinking? I shook my head. I couldn't get distracted, I had to let her know what was happening.

"Master Mavis" I yelled at her from the bottom of the rock. I saw her head peek over the edge, she looked curiously at me.

"Rose what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be back at the guild by now?" She jumped off the rock and landed gracefully in front of me, her blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Mavis, something's wrong at the guild there is this guy and he is super strong. I barely got away, but Nalo is still back there with that Demon." Just as I finished speaking, there was a bright flash that came from Magnolia. Towards the top of it had the symbol of Fairy Tail. What was that? I looked at Mavis for an answer. The look on her face was a mixture of worry and horror, before I knew it, she had grabbed my hand and was pulling me along through the forest. I didn't know what was happening, but if it got Mavis this worried then it couldn't be good.

"We need to hurry, I didn't expect him to cast that spell so soon. He hasn't mastered it yet." What hasn't he mastered? Why is she running like this? Whatever's going on, I hope he's alright.

 **(Erza PoV)**

I woke up with my head throbbing, I was laying on a table in the guild. What happened? How did I get here? These were the first thoughts that raced through my brain before memories started flooding back into my brain like a tidal wave. I eventually got my brain in order again and I stood up, sweeping the guild with my eyes, I noticed Nalo laying in a crater, his clothes were burnt and there was what looked like smoke coming off of him. My eyes widened in horror at the sight as I ran over to him.

"Nalo, Nalo are you ok. Talk to me" I was shaking Nalo trying to get him to wake up. There were burn marks all over his now exposed body as he lay there motionless in my arms. "Someone we need a doctor." I yelled at my guild mates who were just starting to wake up. The Master was the first one by my side, ordering someone to run and get Porlyusica.

"What happened?" Mira asked as she kneeled down next to Nalo, rubbing his head.

"All I remember is a cloaked man who entered the guild, he looked at us and that is all I can remember" I was confused why couldn't I remember more? What happened and who was the person?

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

When I came to, there was pain all over my body. I could tell other members we having the same issues as I was. Whatever hit us, got us pretty well. But the main thing that scared me was seeing Nalo's smoldering body lying on the second floor. Erza was holding him, trying but failing to hold back tears. Painfully I made my way up to them, and asked what exactly was going on. She didn't know what exactly happened as well. As much as I wanted to figure out what was going on, the fact the one person I care most for is unconscious in front of me.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to get Nalo to the infirmary as soon as possible. I don't know if he'll wake up or not." I hated to see him like this, so helpless like he is.

As we got Nalo situated in the infirmary, Rose showed up with what appeared to be a young girl with ankle length blond hair. She looked of fear and angst. Was Nalo related to her in some way?

"This is bad" I heard her say "I told him not to cast that spell. He hasn't fully mastered it yet." What spell was she talking about? I have so many questions running through my mind right now I don't know where to begin.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

This is worse than I feared, I don't know if he'll ever wake up from this. I know when I cast Law I was out for a while. Though, by the way he looks now, it will be a miracle if he does wake up from this. I walked over and studied Nalo's face, it was a peaceful expression, which meant he probably didn't feel anything. That was good I didn't want him to suffer any more than he had to. Why did I even teach him that spell? It was so dangerous and he is too young to be asleep for so long.

 **(Rose PoV)**

Nalo please wake up soon, the entire guild needs you right now. We all want you to wake up, Mira and I especially. I know what happened, but I don't know if I should tell them or not. You also need to tell me what spell that was and why it freaked Mavis out as much as it did.

"What happened here and why was I called? If it was because someone got hurt in a bar fight I swear I won't treat anyone else from this guild." I looked up to see a pink haired woman walk into the room. everyone moved aside for her as she made her way the Nalo's bedside. "What happened to this child?" She asked as she bent down to get a closer look at him.

She sighed, "By what I can tell it is Magical deficiency disease." I stared at her, shocked. How could she figure that out just by looking at him? What is Magical deficiency disease? It was just like she read my mind "It means his magic is being constantly drained, it doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon, you would be lucky if he wakes up at all." I was stunned, Nalo never waking up would ruin the guild.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" my hope was dwindling every second that Nalo was laying there in the bed. I was worried not just for his sake, but for the entire guild's, he is family and I can't lose him too.

"Rose, we need to talk" I turned my head to see who was talking to me, I was surprised to see it was my mother. I thought she left after everything that happened in the guild, but I guess not. I reluctantly agreed and followed her out of the room.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

I watched as Rose left the room. I wonder what that was all about, but I guess it was none of my business. I looked back at Nalo, Porlyusica bandaged him up and left saying there was nothing else she could do and we just had to wait and see when, if he wakes up. I was distraught I couldn't lose him, he was the only one who truly understood my magic and without him I don't think I would be the person I am today.

I looked around at all the friends I have made and all the people who also cared about Nalo. There was Gray and Natsu, who for once in their lives weren't arguing and causing a scene. Erza, who got on my last nerve was holding Nalo's other hand, tears in her eyes. It was quite sad to say the least, seeing her so helpless, not being able to comfort him. How did this even happen to him?

"Hey Erza, how about we call a truce until Nalo fully recovers from this? I don't know about you but I wouldn't want him to wake up and immediately have to deal with our antics." Ever since I joined the guild Erza and I would always fight each other without any reason to it. Now with the one person how means the most to us right now fighting for his own life. I don't want to take any risks, and I'm sure she feels the same way I do.

"That would probably be the best thing to do in this situation. He's been through enough already, he shouldn't have to suffer the two of us as well." Never in my life until this moment had I seen Erza cry like she is. Nalo must have meant a lot to her in order for her to be crying like this.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

If only I was there for him, maybe I could have helped, maybe he wouldn't have to be in this situation. It pained me to see one of my family members so helpless and weak, I tried my best to teach him, but I guess it wasn't enough to defeat that demon.

"Master Mavis what are you doing here?" I looked over to see a confused Makarov staring at me.

"I was watching over Nalo, but I guess I failed that, seeing what happened" I was still upset, but I couldn't let my worry show, it would just make everyone else worry more, so I put on a fake smile and showed it to Makarov. He luckily bought it, I couldn't let them know, I couldn't let them suffer anymore. Makarov nodded and started to clear anyone who wasn't a close friend of Nalo's out of the room, him included.

 **(Erza PoV)**

Rose walked into the room, her head hung low, she made her way to Nalo's bedside and put on a smile. It was clearly fake, I could tell by her mood that something happened between her and that lady but I couldn't figure it out. Were they related? It doesn't really matter now anyways, all we need is for Nalo to wake up. Please Nalo, you have to.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Will Nalo wake up from this? Will anything else happen to him? only Fate knows.**

 **I wanted to thank Jane for pretty much writing this chapter. I was suffering from a big case of writer's block, So I asked her to do this. I'd say she did a really good job wouldn't you all say?**

 **Feel free to leave a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: Wake-up call!

**HI EVERYONE I'm (we are) BACK! Okay, that seemed a bit too over dramatic. But that's beside the point. New chapter's here and I'm pretty sure you all will enjoy it. Due to the popularity of this story, Rise of Ancient Powers will be placed on a temporary Hiatus until this one finishes up. I hope you all can understand. A phoenix Rising will still continue to be updated.**

* * *

 _ **(Mavis PoV)**_

 _If only I was there for him, maybe I could have helped, maybe he wouldn't have to be in this situation. It pained me to see one of my family members so helpless and weak, I tried my best to teach him, but I guess it wasn't enough to defeat that demon._

 _"Master Mavis what are you doing here?" I looked over to see a confused Makarov staring at me._

 _"I was watching over Nalo, but I guess I failed that, seeing what happened" I was still upset, but I couldn't let my worry show, it would just make everyone else worry more, so I put on a fake smile and showed it to Makarov. He luckily bought it, I couldn't let them know, I couldn't let them suffer anymore. Makarov nodded and started to clear anyone who wasn't a close friend of Nalo's out of the room, him included._

 _ **(Erza PoV)**_

 _Rose walked into the room, her head hung low, she made her way to Nalo's bedside and put on a smile. It was clearly fake, I could tell by her mood that something happened between her and that lady but I couldn't figure it out. Were they related? It doesn't really matter now anyways, all we need is for Nalo to wake up. Please Nalo, you have to._

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

It's been a week since we found him unconscious, and everyone since then was somber. Rose wouldn't say anything about what happened nor who that young girl was, or how she knew him. I have many questions about what happened. Who was the girl Rose was talking to? What happened that caused him to become like that? I have so many questions that I don't know what to do with.

Laxus is doing alright considering how we found him. Apparently, he was in a state just as bad if not slightly worse than I was in. So, whatever happened had to have been bad, but he can't remember just like Erza and I. This is weird, why can't anyone here remember what happened?

 **(Erza PoV)**

I decided to take a walk and try to clear my head. With everything that's going on I figured that I could use the time and sort some things out. Mainly why we all found Nalo unconscious and why no one aside from Rose can remember what happened. I mean there was that blonde girl, but she keeps going on about how she shouldn't have taught him a certain spell. Which makes me wonder what exact spell she's talking about.

From what I know so far, it had to have been a powerful spell to leave him in such a state. As most of his spells don't leave him like that. So, it had to be a new spell in his arsenal. But he's never mentioned a new spell, so why would he attempt to learn something like that without telling anyone? It's not like him at all. I guess that all this thinking is leaving me with more questions than answers. So, I guess for now I'll just enjoy the walk.

"Erza wait up" I turned my head to see Mira running toward me. She stopped just in front of me and was panting. "Can I join you" Why did she want to join me? Was this some type of trick? Mira and I never really got along but we were both friends with Nalo, she must be feeling the same way I am.

"well you are already here so I guess it is ok" I wanted to say no but I just couldn't for some reason. Maybe it was because we both need the fresh air and walking alone was boring.

We walked together in awkward silence for a little bit, looking at shops and people before we stopped to enter a small dinner. It was a peaceful place not too many people in it. Everyone was quite nice as we ordered and ate our food. Mira and I got to talk for a little bit until I waved her good bye and we went our separate ways. Hanging out with her really got my mind off of the whole Nalo problem even if it was an awkward walk, I enjoyed it.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

He needed more time, I told him that there would be consequences if he casted Fairy Nova too early. I know Rose gave me a summary of what occurred back at the guild hall, but for him to use a spell of that magnitude must have required him to be in dire circumstances. I more than anyone want to see him wake up, but since he hasn't for a week I'm starting to get worried that he might not wake up at all.

Of all the people that had to do that, why did it have to be the one person I view as family. Granted everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be family, but there's just something about him that's different than everyone else. Something that draw me to protect him however I can. I guess I see some of myself in him, how he is always ready to give up his happiness for his family, even if it kills him. I smiled softly as I combed my fingers through his hair. Please wake up.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

Every day I go into the infirmary hoping to see a different result from the day before. I guess some people would call me insane, but to me I'm just worried for the kid I call a brother. Now that I think about it, he doesn't deserve the title of a kid anymore. If what I think happened actually did, he deserves to be called a man. And well deserving of his S-class status at that. It doesn't matter that I can't remember what happened, whatever it was must have been important to him to be willing to give his life like he did. I know I've been thinking on this for a while, but when the time actually comes he would be more than welcome in my new Fairy Tail. He's got power that's for sure, more than enough I'd say to put the rest of us to shame.

I hope he wakes up soon so I can beat him up for being out so long, even though Gramps would probably stop me. I sighed and left the infirmary to clear my head. Of everything that could have happened Nalo being gone is the worse.

 **(Natsu PoV)**

My head must not be working right, because I can't even remember what happened more than a week ago. I mean the last I remember is that Erza was about to punish gray and I for some reason but, for some reason she just turns and look at the cloaked figure at the door. After that I can't recall anything, which sucks, as Igneel would make sure I remember whatever it was he would attempt to teach me. I rubbed my head, thinking is so hard, I should go see what Lisanna is doing.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

It was getting late and the guild was starting to close for the night, but I didn't want to leave. I knew I had to look after Elfman and Lisanna but I didn't want to leave Nalo's side, at least not until he woke up. It had been days but nothing had changed with his condition, we were warned that he might never wake up but I still believe in him, Nalo would never leave us, he couldn't. I was on the verge of tears before I was interrupted by all of Nalo's other friends coming in.

"You should take a brake Mira, worrying isn't good for your heath" The girl with long blond hair said with a gentle smile that calmed me down.

"Mira it's ok he will wake up he is one of the strongest ones here" Why was Laxus here? wasn't he sulking on the roof or something? it didn't matter anyway, I was just glad he and the others showed up I don't think I could last on my own.

"I know he is strong but still I can't stand seeing him like this" I stood up and looked at everyone. They all had a sad expression but I still tried my best to smile. Everyone came here to support me and to see Nalo, I couldn't be happier even if I was sad. I had a family and they were always there for me even when times got too tough for me to handle on my own, I was happy with them.

"I guess you don't have to see me like that for long." I turned around and saw Nalo smiling at me. Everyone in the room was shocked. When did he wake up? How long was he listening? All those questions didn't matter as I hugged Nalo, I was just glad he was back.

"You were unconscious for a week, what happened then? Please you have to tell us!" Despite me spending all of last week down, I never lost hope that he would wake up.

"Easy Mira, I'll tell everyone don't worry. I think at this rate I owe everyone an explanation as to why I was out. Also, can I have some time with Rose after this? There is something I think we should discuss in private." His face was one of concern, but I could care less MY Nalo was back. And that meant everything in the world to me even if he didn't want to spend time with me.

 **(Nalo's memory)**

If this is the afterlife than I must have lucked out. Considering how much blood is on my hands I'm surprised I was allowed into the celestial plane. Normally their kind of stingy about stuff like murder. So, for me to be here is a real honor. And definitely an opportunity that I shouldn't pass up. Besides maybe there's a chance I might finally figure out who I actually am? Maybe I'll figure out who my birth parents are.

Most people here are just looking at me like I'm some kind or foreigner. I think I understand why, but honestly as long as they don't get in my way I could care less what they say.

For some reason there's this urge that I can't shake. An urge to go to some random building here. Something about this entire place seems off, hopefully I can figure out what that is. As this is starting to get on my nerves.

 **(Laxus PoV)**

"So, what happened next? You find what you were looking for?" I didn't realize Nalo had a way with words. Just by the way he described everything, made it seem like I was actually there. That or he used some sort of memory magic to put the experiences in our heads while he was telling us that. Either way he's way more impressive than I give him credit for.

"Relax Laxus I was getting to that part. Besides I think It's time you can let go of me Mira, I'm not a doll to be held around." I heard mire mumble something in response, causing him to groan. That actually gave me quite a chuckle. That earning me one of his signature death glares.

"Now then, where was I?"

 **(Nalo's memory)**

This feeling led me to what I think is a hospital. At least that's what I think it is, based on what I'm seeing so far. There were injured angels lying on beds seemingly made of nothing but light.

Seeing all these angels like this really doesn't answer my question as to why I'm here right now. But for something like this to be going on, the planer war must be about ready to kick off again. If that's the case, I hope can Earthland stays out of it. it has enough of its own problems to deal with. Something like this is the last thing they'll want happening.

"Excuse me, but may I help you with anything?" I looked up from my thoughts to see a black-haired angel looking at me. All the other angels had golden hair but this woman was special. Her aura was different that the others, it was soft and gentle but also very rough around the edges, I couldn't describe it.

"Well it seems I am dead and I somehow made it up here. I have just been wondering around for a while since no one seems to want to tell me where I am supposed to go." I finished looking at the woman who was staring at a clipboard.

"What was your name again?" She asked in a soft almost demanding tone that took me a bit off guard.

"uh... My name is Nalo." Why did I hesitate? All angels should be trust worthy, that is why they are in heaven right? For some reason I didn't feel like I could truly trust her, it was odd.

"Nalo" The woman paused for a second and looked at me then back at her clip board. "It seems the council wants you." She smiled at me. "If you go out the door and to the left a little way you will find the council building."

I said thank you and followed her directions until I was faced with the building. How could I have missed such a huge building? I sighed as I pushed open the door and walked into the brightly lit council room.

"Ah Nalo we have been expecting you, how have you been?" I looked at the head council member.

"I am good, besides to whole being dead part. Why did you call me here anyways?" I questioned, it was an odd feeling being dead but none the less relaxing.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

"so, wait let me get this straight, you wanted to be dead? Don't you want your friends?" I was kind of annoyed at what he said. How could he forget about us? About me?! it was so mean. I felt like I could hit him but I didn't because he is still recovering. Lucky for him.

"Hey I was getting to the good part now could you guys please refrain from interrupting me, it would be greatly appreciated" Nalo gave us a smile and went back to his story.

 **(Nalo's memory)**

"Ah Nalo that is what we wanted to talk to you about." He glanced at the other council members then continued. "You are not dead, we merely brought your spirit up her so we could change your magic. Your body is alive and well, no need to worry about that." What did they mean change my magic? Wasn't it fine as it is? a million questions were coming to mind.

"How will you change my magic?" I was really curious about that, it isn't every day someone could get new powers. Or a change in magic, as most of the time people would just attempt to learn another form of magic in the first place.

"Well we brought in an expert to do it, so it should be fast and relatively painless." Just then the kind black haired angel walked in the room and gave me a smile. What was she doing here? Wait was she the one that was supposed to change my magic? I looked at the council and gave a questioning look. "This is miss Ura, she is a medical angel and will be giving you medicinal angel magic instead of your normal. You may proceed Ura."

"Wait what I didn't agree to this." I tried to stop her from getting close to me but it was too late, she touched my shoulder and I was thrown into a bunch of images. It was an odd comforting feeling seeing all the pictures of Ura's life pass by me. Most of them were blurry, but one particular image stood out to me. The image was of a hooded woman I presume was Ura place a basket in front of two large door, the odd thing was they were Fairy Tail's doors.

Before I could find out more about the image, my vision was filled with bright white light and I returned to the council room giving off a golden aura. I clenched my hands into a fist then released it. I felt all warm and fuzzy.

"Well now that, that is done it is time for you to go home Nalo" I looked up to see Ura approach me and give me a hug.

"it was nice to finally met you... Sarandiel, my son." Before I could ask questions, she let go of me tears in her eyes as I was sent home. The last thing that I saw was a small smile on her face.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

 **"** So, what your saying is, that you are now have medicinal magic? And your mother happens to be the best at it?! you're even more amazing that I thought!" I'm glad that part of Nalo's search is over. despite his outward appearance, I could tell that his search for his past was doing bad things to his mental health. Maybe that's why he didn't like fighting as much as he used to.

"I know, and for some reason the new magic feels more natural to me than my old magic. I really want to find out what exactly it can do." As he said that he started to surround himself with golden light. Afterwards he left the guildhall, claiming he wanted to go for a walk around magnolia.

"Rose I know he wanted to talk to you so I think it's best if you go with him." I really wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, but just by the way he mentioned his wanting to talk to Rose. It must have been something personal. And who am I to disrespect my friend's privacy?

 **(Nalo PoV)**

"Rose, I think it's best if we keep that incident a secret wouldn't you say? Who knows how everyone will react if they find out." This was the conversation I had be dreading to have. Having to lie to family is one thing, but keeping a secret from them is something entirely different. Besides if everyone were to find out about it, Fairy Tail wouldn't be how it normally is. Which is something I never would want for them.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you right. We should keep it a secret. By the way, the only one who knows about it besides us is master Mavis. And I'm pretty sure he can keep a secret if she wants to." Rose's voice was just like mine, full of pain and sorrow. Despite what had happened, we need to keep a stoic face for the rest of the guild.

We kept talking about random things for a while before Rose decided to head back to Fairy hills for the night. I was starting to feel the same, but despite everything there was someone who I was desperate to talk to.

"I don't know if you can hear me mom. But if you can, rest assured that I will do anything I can to make you proud. And if you see dad before I do, can you do me a favor and tell him I said hi please? I love you mom, I hope we can meet again soon." As I was staring up in the sky there was a slight breeze, so I assume she heard me. I brought my head down walking back to where I was staying. I have already been through so much already, but I don't think that I'll be done anytime soon. Knowing my life, there's probably going to be something right around the corner that I'll need to take care of. Thankfully this time I'll have Fairy Tail there to support me.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, pretty emotional chapter? Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **~someguy2283!**


	29. Chapter 29: A new life

**Hey, people, we are back. Sorry it took so long I have had writer's block and Some guy has school. I hope you all enjoy this though ;P**

 **~JaneGriffin**

 **Again, we're really sorry it took as long as it did, please forgive us! We didn't mean for this chapter to take as long as it did, hopefully the other chapters don't take as long as this.**

 **~someguy2283**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing except our OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 29 everyone!**

 _"Rose, I think it's best if we keep that incident a secret wouldn't you say? Who knows how everyone will react if they find out." This was the conversation I had been dreading to have. Having to lie to our family is one thing but keeping a secret from them is something entirely different. Besides if everyone were to find out about it, Fairy Tail wouldn't be how it normally is. Which is something I never would want for them._

 _"As much as I don't want to admit it, you right. We should keep it a secret. By the way, the only one who knows about it besides us is master Mavis. And I'm pretty sure he can keep a secret if she wants to." Rose's voice was just like mine, full of pain, and sorrow. Despite what had happened, we need to keep a stoic face for the rest of the guild._

 _We kept talking about random things for a while before Rose decided to head back to Fairy hills for the night. I was starting to feel the same, but despite everything, there was someone who I was desperate to talk to._

 _"I don't know if you can hear my mom. But if you can, rest assured that I will do anything I can to make you proud. And if you see dad before I do, can you do me a favor and tell him I said hi for me? I love you mom, I hope we can meet again soon." As I was staring up at the sky there was a slight breeze, so I assume she heard me. I brought my head down walking back to where I was staying. I have already been through so much already, but I don't think that I'll be done anytime soon. Knowing my life, there's probably going to be something right around the corner that I'll need to take care of. Thankfully this time I'll have Fairy Tail there to support me._

 **(Nalo PoV)**

Ever since I had woken up from being unconscious for a week, the guild seemed to be in a brighter mood. Mira would never stop clinging on to me for some reason, not that I don't mind it of course. I know most of the guild sees her as a monster, but I don't. To me she's nothing more than a person with a troubled past, trying to find their place in the world. In a way, she's kind of like me. I guess that's why she's started to grow on me a little. Now that I think about it, whenever I see her I get a little knot in my stomach.

Erza's gotten a little more upfront with people when trying to reprimand them. I doubt she got it from me since I NEVER used to break up guild brawls in the past… but that's not the point. Despite her stoic exterior, she's still one of the best friends I ever could have asked for. It's at a point now where I feel that I can trust her with my life should the worst come to fruition.

Most of the time I tend to go for walks helping out the citizens of Magnolia wherever necessary. I know that Fairy Tail doesn't have one of the best reputations around Fiore, so I guess anything I can do to help it would be appreciated by the citizens here. Sometimes I'll help with citizens around the town with various tasks.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

It's nice to see him up and walking around like he is. That week, while he was out, was by far one of the hardest ones I had ever experienced I hope he doesn't have to go through anything like that again. I hope my family doesn't have to go through anything like that again I silently followed Nalo I still wanted to make sure he was 100% ok but I didn't want him to feel like I was overbearing.

In a way, I feel attached to him, in a paternal way of course. He's like a younger sibling I never had. Seeing him grow like he is, he makes me so proud!

His magic feels different from before, his celestial magic is brighter compared to how it used to be, but as everyone knows, the brighter a light happens to shine, the darker its shadow. If I get the chance, I'm definitely going to ask him about it mainly to see if there's anything I can do to help him.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I heard that a hospital had recently opened in Hargeon, so they might need a few extra hands there it also would be a great way to practice my new magic just to see what exactly it's capable of doing and not doing. I was still confused about what limits it had. As I hadn't been able to go on any missions and all I had been doing was healing a few minor injuries that the other members happened to get.

Getting a job at the hospital was rather easy for me, especially once I told them that I had medicinal magic. Apparently, they needed a bit of extra help in that field, so they were more than willing to let me in and lend assistance. I actually kind of liked it as well, as it gave me a sense of consistency with my life.

Every new patient shows me the same thing, with every new patient my fledgling distaste for humanity grows. It festers and boils until I have to force it back down in order to continue my work. I don't know how long I'll last against it. What happens if or when I cave in and let this hatred take over? How will everyone see me? Will they see me as a hero I am now, or then potential villain I may become?

 **(No PoV)**

With Nalo working at the Hargeon hospital, everyone else at Fairy Tail undertook various jobs and requests as usual. Rose and Austin would take jobs together despite Nalo not being present. Still proving that the Immortals are a force to be reckoned with, even though that face of the three of them isn't with them. They mainly undergo dark guild extermination requests, but on other occasions, they'll go on monster hunts among other jobs.

In other parts of Fiore, a dark guild was preparing for one of their biggest moves. It would be an attack that will be sure to make headlines for weeks. Word has reached them that a powerful mage with healing abilities unlike anyone else's was working at a hospital close to their headquarters. With such a powerful asset close by the guild viewed such a prize would definitely sell for a lot of jewels. The mage would also be useful in case they got injured, but that was a rare occurrence in the dark guild so they didn't worry too much about it.

Mavis continued to watch over Nalo contemplating whether or not she should intervene she had seen how his mood had been changing over time and it worried her. The way he walked and talked to people put her on edge everyone else didn't seem to notice it, he was fighting something, something we couldn't see, but it was there love and hatred.

 **(Mirajane PoV)**

Today I wanted to do something special since it marks a month since he woke up from his coma. I decided to do something special for him Rose and Austin have come back from one of their recent jobs and I thought that I would treat the three of them to a meal on me. I know this isn't something I would normally do. But along with the two of them, Nalo is perhaps the only person I could call a true friend. Perhaps even more than that.

 **(Nalo PoV)**

I think I might go into the medical field should I decide to stop being a guild mage for whatever reason. The smiles on everyone's faces give me hope that not all of humanity is evil and that some of them deserve to keep living. They are the ones that keep me coming to this hospital day after day. People say I have the hands of an angel which is partially true I guess since my mom is an angel.

"Could you please hold her for a minute?" I looked up from my work to see a woman with an upset expression on her face cradling a baby in her arms. She was talking to me.

"Um sure but why do you need me to hold her?" I asked before accepting the baby from her arms.

"I need to call someone, but I can't do it when she is making noise," she said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Well ok then come back soon." I took the baby from her arms, and she went around a corner to the nearest lacrmia I presumed.

I turned my attention to the babbling baby in my arms she was so innocent without a care in the world I was kind of jealous I had seen so many things in the world it kind of made me forget what it was like to be young and a child. I was still a child to a certain extent, but all my innocence had left me. Gone with everything I had to endure in the past, possibly never to return to me.

"Where's your mother?" I asked the baby with a bit worried it had been over ten minutes her call should have ended by now. I decided my best option would be to go and figure it out. I walked outside and saw Mavis sitting on a tree right outside. "Hey, Mavis have you seen a woman with blond hair come by here?"

"Yes, I did she just left with some shady guy," Mavis said finally noticing the baby in my arms. "Did she abandon her?" A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Probably," I replied bouncing the baby in my arms. Why did humans do that? especially to an innocent person has her. "She didn't even give the baby's name to me." I hated people like her it was her fault she had the kid, but she should have just accepted her responsibility as an adult. The rage and anger inside me grew, threatening to spill out if I didn't contain it. Which I'm sure some of it did, as Mavis had a worried look to her as soon as I said that.

 **(Mavis PoV)**

When I told Nalo that the baby was probably abandoned his attitude changed he became a bit colder, and I could see rage in his eyes it worried me. I jumped down from my spot and walked up to the baby even though she couldn't see me, her smile was all I wanted.

"It'll be fine Nalo you just need to find someone responsible to take care of her," I said trying to calm him down. The anger in his eyes seemed to abate itself a little bit as I tried to reassure him. However, he still wouldn't look at me directly, instead focusing all of his attention on the baby still in his arms.

"Yeah, you're right Mavis." It was clear to see he was still upset about this but I just shrugged it off I mean what would he do? What could he do? I gave Nalo a reassuring smile as he took the baby back inside the hospital to get things sorted out. I hoped for everyone's sake he got over this phase of love and hate. Who knows what will happen if he loses himself to his emotions?

 **So, what did you all think? I think this was a nice introduction to the new arc, don't you agree?**

 **Feel Free to leave a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Child's name

**So, here's the legends chapter, like I mentioned yesterday in the demon Erza story I'm sorry it took a while to get out for you all. I had little time to write it, and Jane was having family problems.**

 **I'm thinking about rewriting this story once I finish it up. My writing has definitely improved since I started, and I think I could give this story way more depth than I did previously. I'll still keep the original story up as well, so you'll still have this to read as I do the rewrite. Which will occur as I'm writing the sequel story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 30 Everyone!**

* * *

 _When I told Nalo that the baby was probably abandoned his attitude changed he became a bit colder, and I could see rage in his eyes it worried me. I jumped down from my spot and walked up to the baby even though she couldn't see me, her smile was all I wanted._

 _"It'll be fine Nalo you just need to find someone responsible to take care of her," I said trying to calm him down. The anger in his eyes seemed to abate itself a little bit as I tried to reassure him. However, he still wouldn't look at me directly, instead focusing all of his attention on the baby still in his arms._

 _"Yeah, you're right Mavis." It was clear to see he was still upset about this but I just shrugged it off I mean what would he do? What could he do? I gave Nalo a reassuring smile as he took the baby back inside the hospital to get things sorted out. I hoped for everyone's sake he got over this phase of love and hate. Who knows what will happen if he loses himself to his emotions?_

 **(X779 Hargeon)**

With Nalo now having to have to deal with a child he did not want, his day had now gotten significantly harder than he wanted it to be. As the child didn't give him any peace while he tried and help whatever patients he could. Whenever Nalo tried to leave the room to attend to anyone, the child would start crying, and wouldn't stop until she would be held. Eventually, Nalo just gave up and decided to call it quits for the day and head back home with the new baby.

 **(X779 Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Erza have you seen Nalo around?" Mira asked walking up and slamming her hands on the table practically glaring at the other girl.

"No, I have not, but I'm sure he is fine," Ezra replied eating a bit of her cake.

"But he hasn't been to the guild in three days everyone is worried about him so stop lying," Mira snapped back. In all honesty, Erza was very worried about her missing friend and was planning on going to his house to check up on him later that day.

"Fine, I'm worried about him, but I was planning on heading over to his house later to check on him," Erza sighed and stood up. " I guess if you want you can come along as well since you are also his friend," she finished looking around the semi-peaceful guild.

"Yeah, of course, I want to come along let's get going," Mira grabbed Erza's hand beckoning her to follow.

"Natsu, Gray I don't want to hear about any fighting when I am gone or there will be consequences!" The two boys who were about to throw a punch at each other stopped and saluted Erza as she and Mira left before quickly heading back to what they were doing.

 **(X779 Magnolia, Nalo's home)**

After Erza led Mira to Nalo's now not so secret home she could tell right away that something wasn't right and after knocking Erza's suspicions were confirmed.

"Nalo what happened you look terrible!" Ezra exclaimed looking at the teen.

"I'm glad you guys are here I need your help," Nalo said. He had huge bags under his eyes and his once bright yellow hair laid matted on his forehead. It was clear he was exhausted but he still managed a smile for the two as they entered his house.

It was oddly dark the only light was beaming through a cracked door that led to the kitchen. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the baby screaming.

"Is that a baby?" Mira was the first to ask hearing the cries almost immediately as she entered the house. Nalo didn't say anything as he quickly made his way to the kitchen only to come back with a baby in his arms.

"Please take her I-I don't know what to do to make her stop crying and I haven't had proper sleep in days," Nalo basically begged while holding the out baby as far as his arms could reach.

Erza took the baby but regretted it immediately when the baby started crying loudly in her ear. "How did you even get a baby don't tell me you stole her?" Erza said trying to lighten the mood.

Nalo's mood darkened. "No, she was abandoned and left in my care, but she is so hard to deal with!" Nalo said exasperated flopping down in a chair. "if you guys could watch her for a bit that would be great." Before the others knew it, Nalo had fallen asleep right where he sat.

Erza looked at Mira. "So, I guess we are babysitting for a while," she said trying to calm the baby. Erza was a bit mad that Nalo hadn't asked for theirs or anyone's help with this very serious issue.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mira looked at the screaming baby then at Erza. "here let me take her, you're bad at holding babies," Mira said taking the baby from Erza with expert hands it was clear she had done this before.

"What can I do then, you know I want to help out too!" Erza replied crossing her arms at the now giggling baby.

"You can move Nalo to a more comfortable place," Mira ordered. Even though she wanted to be the one to take care of Nalo she just knew he would want her to watch the baby girl.

Erza nodded and picked Nalo up bridal style and disappeared up the stairs to his room.

"Ok let's go get you something to eat... erm. What is your name?" Mira asked the baby hoping for an answer of some sort. Mira sighed she knew she probably had to also come up with a name since that isn't something Nalo would have thought about.

 **(X779 Nalo's home, Bedroom)**

"There you go," Erza said silently as she placed the limp Nalo on his bed. He seemed peaceful as he laid there without a care in the world. Erza tried but failed to hide a smile as she gazed at his sleeping form.

' _This is what friends would do for each other.'_ She thought while leaving the room to make her way back to Mira.

 **(X779 Magnolia, Nalo's home)**

AS Erza returned to the Living room, Mira was sitting on the couch with the child fast asleep in her arms.

"How is she? Does she have a name?" Erza asked not bothering to look up at her rival as she took a spot on a couch.

"She easily fell asleep if that's what your asking. As for the name, I haven't really thought about it that much, perhaps you have something?" Mira replied, as she carefully got up to put the sleeping child back in its crib.

"Honestly that's the first time I was asked something like that. I know Natsu has Happy, but I don't want to name a child after an emotion it just won't make sense." Erza said while beginning to contemplate possible names for the child. Various names began to process themselves through her mind, but one managed to stick out in particular. A short name, one that managed to brighten her mood as soon as she thought of it.

"Mira, I know what we will call the child. She shall be called, Ayumi!" Erza exclaimed careful not to wake either Nalo or the now named Ayumi from their slumbers.

"Ayumi… I like it!" Mira said, donning a small smile as she took one last look at the sleeping child before the two of them made their way back to the guild.

 **(X779 Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Let me make sure I'm understanding this correctly," Makarov said. "The reason why he hasn't shown up to the guild for the past three days is that he's taking care of a child?" After returning to the guild hall, both Mira and Erza quickly went to inform their guild master of Nalo's current situation. Even ignoring the guild brawl currently going on as well.

"Apparently he's been doing a rather poor job of it as well. As far as we know, us arriving allowed him to finally get some sleep. He was practically out cold the moment we arrived." Mira said, Concern and sadness clearly evident in her voice.

"Yes, I fear if that if he keeps this up, he might not be the same Nalo that we've come to know by the end of it," Erza added. Despite her stoic exterior, she was deeply concerned for her longtime friend. So much so, that a tear managed to sneak out of her eye as memories of their experiences together replayed in her mind. She wouldn't mention it often but Erza felt that whenever she was by his side, the two of them could accomplish anything together. So much so that she had considered to some degree going back to the Tower with him to free everyone who remained there and to bring Jellal back to his senses.

"Hmm," Makarov thought for a moment. "Perhaps it would be beneficial if we brought him to the guild and see if other members would be willing to care for Nalo's young." As the three of them continued to discuss various remedies for their friend's situation. They couldn't have known how different things were over at Nalo's place

 **(X779 Magnolia, Nalo's home)**

Given the peaceful and serene nature of the building, one wouldn't expect much to happen. However, that isn't the case, as a relatively unknown Dark Guild by the name of Burning Leaf broke into the place. Their objective was simple, capture an extremely powerful mage who happened to reside there and sell them into slavery.

Not much noise was made as the members went about their operation, having magically picked the lock on the front door. Noticing the lack of light in the house, they safely assumed that no one was awake which in their opinion made the operation that much easier for them.

 **(X779 Magnolia, Nalo's home, the next day)**

Both Mira and Erza decided to check up on their friend to make sure that he had enough sleep the previous night. Since he immediately fell asleep upon their arrival, they were concerned that he might not be the same when he wakes up.

However, when they got to his home, they immediately felt that something was off. For starters, the front door was completely unlocked and marks all around indicating that someone broke into the place.

"Erza, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mira asked, fear evident in her voice as she looked around the house desperate to find any sign of the one she holds feelings for.

"I hope not" Erza replied with the same look of fear. "I don't know what I'd do if I lose him again." Despite how much she tried to keep it a secret from everyone in the guild, it was well known that she cared a lot for him. As he brought her into the guild and taught her the basics of her magic. Some even claim that just his mere presence stops the two of them from getting out of hand with their fights.

The pair were relieved to find that Ayumi was safe and unharmed. Apparently, the child had managed to sleep throughout the entire ordeal. But what they found next shocked them to their core, and even caused a few tears to form with what they saw.

 **(x779 Magnolia, Fairy Tail guildhall)**

If you could call a near constant guild brawl normal, then you could say that Fairy Tail was having a normal day. Lisanna and Elfman were sitting at their table waiting for their sister to arrive, Gray and Natsu were currently in the middle of the brawl, Levy was reading books despite the noise going on around her.

This all changed when both Mira and Erza barged into the Guildhall. Each of them with looks that could only be described as fear and anger all rolled into one.

"Where's Master!" Mira yelled at everyone effectively stopping everything that was happening. Erza then towards the master's office hoping he was there, Mira following close behind.

Seeing the two of them like this immediately got Laxus' attention, since whatever was happening had to be big if it affected the two of them like that.

"Does anyone know what's going on with those two?" one of the members asked, only to be told to quiet down as the two girls immediately told Makarov of what happened. Hearing this, everyone in the guild quieted down. Everyone concerned for their guildmate and family member.

"Everyone I bear ill news concerning our longtime friend and family. It appears that our friend Nalo was kidnapped last night." Makarov had a somber tone to his voice as he delivered the news to the guild.

With ever-loudening cries to rescue their friend and family member, the entire guild rallied around their newfound purpose. Whoever took their family away, would suffer the consequences for doing so as Fairy Tail would fight tooth and nail to recover them.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? Feel free to leave your thoughts, and I'll see you all soon!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Rescue Mission

**So, believe it or not, this story is not dead. Not by a long shot. I know it took a while to get this chapter out. But Jane and I have been dealing with our personal lives as well as having writer's block for a little while.**

 **Before I continue anymore, I wanted to point out that I have the rewrite for this story up. It's called Legends reborn, I highly recommend that you take a look at that, as well as be on the lookout for the Crimson Hunter rewrite I have in the works. It'll be called Nightmares of Scarlet. Anyway, now that the shameless self-promotion is out of the way, I can probably tell that you want to get to the chapter already so I won't keep you any longer than I have to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 31!**

 _If you could call a near constant guild brawl normal, then you could say that Fairy Tail was having a normal day. Lisanna and Elfman were sitting at their table waiting for their sister to arrive, Gray and Natsu were currently in the middle of the brawl, Levy was reading books despite the noise going on around her._

 _This all changed when both Mira and Erza barged into the Guildhall. Each of them with looks that could only be described as fear and anger all rolled into one._

 _"Where's Master!" Mira yelled at everyone effectively stopping everything that was happening. Erza then towards the master's office hoping he was there, Mira following close behind._

 _Seeing the two of them like this immediately got Laxus' attention, since whatever was happening had to be big if it affected the two of them like that._

 _"Does anyone know what's going on with those two?" one of the members asked, only to be told to quiet down as the two girls immediately told Makarov of what happened. Hearing this, everyone in the guild quieted down. Everyone concerned for their guildmate and family member_

 _"Everyone I bear ill news concerning our longtime friend and family. It appears that our friend Nalo was kidnapped last night." Makarov had a somber tone to his voice as he delivered the news to the guild._

 _With ever-loudening cries to rescue their friend and family member, the entire guild rallied around their newfound purpose. Whoever took their family away, would suffer the consequences for doing so as Fairy Tail would fight tooth and nail to recover them._

 **(X779 Fairy Tail guildhall)**

"Erza, Mira I need you two to come with me" Laxus cried out, bolting from his seat as he did so. Leaving the young Ayumi in Makarov's hands the three of them set out to find their friend. _'He knows I'm a dragon slayer, so he should have left a scent or something for me to track. I hope you're safe, wherever you are little brother. I'm coming for you, just hang on tight!'_ He thought to himself, before bolting out the door, quickly followed by Mirajane. Erza stopped and turned towards Two of her younger companions.

"Natsu, Gray, you two behave yourself!" Erza threatened as she left, her glare telling them what would happen if they didn't do as she asked. _'Even though we had our disagreements in the past. I always saw you as someone I could rely on. Even in times where I felt that I was useless to the guild. You pulled me out of that, and I will be damned if I can't return the favor somehow.'_ With that thought running through her mind, Erza went to catch up with the rest of the rescue team. Hoping that wherever he was, her close friend would be unharmed.

"Good luck you three, I pray that you all are able to find him safe and unharmed," Makarov said to himself as the three dashed out of the guild.

 **(x779, unknown location)**

Inside a dark room, there is a young man chained to a wall his body thin and covered in dried up blood. He hadn't eaten in days or at least he thought it was days. Time slips by when there is no light, just darkness with the only companion being the sound of water constantly dripping from the ceiling. The door to the room was opened and a tall muscular man with a mask covering his face walked in.

The young man looked up at the masked man before him. He didn't have a voice to speak and when he tried it just hurt him more. So, he opted to glare at him as the door shut slowly.

"you know what time it is, please make sure you scream this time, otherwise we might just make this worse for you." the man sneered a wicked smile creeping behind his mask as he pulled a whip from his belt. Numerous small blades run along the Length of the whip, designed to cause more pain on the person struck by it.

 ***Thwip***

 ***Thwip***

 ***Thwip***

Was the sound the whip made as it rushed the tremendous force through the air before landing on his uncover torso. Blood soon began to rise and pooled out from the wounds that both the whip and the blades made, but he did not cry out. He didn't have enough energy to yell or scream or try to by any means escape he just let the beating happen like it always did.

When the masked man was finally satisfied he landed a brutal punch to the chained-up man's face.

"I'm disappointed in you, you're no fun at all. I mean, we went through all of this trouble just to bring you here. Just for you to end up quiet for no reason at all. Then again, I doubt we've done all that much to you. Just know that we will find out whatever is wrong with your treatment and it will be easily remedied for your future treatments."

Smiling at his work he turned away, leaving the bloody beaten figure to be swallowed by the darkness of his hell once again.

 **(Flashback)**

In a slightly cleaner version of the cell, a group of masked men are throwing their latest prisoner into a cell. To them, the prisoner was but a number and numbers can be easily disposed of once their usefulness has expired. The new prisoner was called #587, this was the number of slaves they had abducted up until his capture for use in their many projects. All of which were related to their lord in some way.

"Prisoner number 587, you probably don't know why you are here. But do not worry about that, your purpose here is special unlike the rest of the prisoners we have here. You are to be the sacrifice in a grand ceremony. A ceremony designed to bring back the one who will bring the entire world to us on their knees. The one who will create a world that will no longer see war nor pointless bloodshed. Doesn't that appeal to you? Knowing that soon, you will play a big role in the future that is to come? Bigger than anyone else's role in the grand design of things." Despite the mask covering most of the man's face, the prisoner was easily able to make out the smirk and grin that plastered itself in his captor's face.

"I have a name you know, though I doubt that to you it matters. Just know that when I get out here, I will enjoy burning your corpse to nothing but ashes, afterward I'll burn the ashes to vapors. You and everyone else you have working here. Then I'll set everyone else you have captured here free, and then they'll have the freedom you claim that they will have." If looks could kill, the glare that was given towards the captor's face would have burned right through his skull. Not even stopping while burning a hole through the ceiling and catching the entire building on fire.

"I bet you would, unfortunately for you, however. That's not going to happen. I need this entire structure in one piece for the ceremony. You destroying this place would not go over well with anyone. In fact, you deserve to be punished for even mentioning something like that." The grin had become twisted into something akin to pure evil. Calling for one of the mages, he began the process of breaking their new prisoner until they would accept their fate as a sacrifice.

"Now then, let's begin your punishment, shall we? After all, we need to break you so that way you'll become a willing sacrifice. One who will gladly give his life for the freedom of **His** world."

 **(Flashback end)**

As the masked man left the cell, he was immediately approached by one of his comrades. Who happened to have knowledge which concerned their new prisoner.

"Sir it seems that a couple of Fairy Tail mages were spotted leaving Magnolia and heading this way. Latest reports claim that they're after our prisoner. What do you suggest we do sir?"

"Let them come, we can easily handle a couple of mages from that guild. In fact, lead them all the way to their friend. Seeing his state, they'll be demoralized and then easy pickings for all of us." With a smirk, the masked man continued on his trek once again. "Keep watching them for now, do what I said and we will obtain everything necessary to bring **Him** back to this world. Even with the tower project failing, we will resurrect our lord. It is the only way this unjust world will gain the peace it so desires."

Back inside the cell, the figure speaks a word, a name. The name of someone close to them. Someone near and dear to their heart.

"Mira…"

 **(X779, outside of Magnolia)**

' _I can smell him, it's faint but I can pick up his scent. Wherever he is, it's quite a distance away from here. What concerns me though is that no one has come to intercept us, since I'm could make out a few unknowns earlier. Almost like they're tracking us or something. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I'd better inform the girls about this. They'd want to know about it. Damn it old man! if you view him as the son you always claim to see him as, why are you sitting back there and not doing anything to help us? Hang on little brother, we're coming for you. Just hang on until we get there.'_ Laxus thought to himself, taking their current situation into account. He thoughts about various scenarios that may develop as they continue their search.

"Mira, Erza! Hold on for a bit, I need to ask you something." Laxus began as he caught up with the girls who were at this point, quite a distance ahead of him. Each having a look of concern on their face as they thought about any potential scenarios that might occur to their friend or love interest in Mira's case.

"Huh? What is it Laxus? Is it about Nalo, I swear to god if it isn't about him I swear I'll…" Mira never got the chance to finish her statement as she was immediately cut off by Erza.

"Quiet You. Laxus has something to say and you will not interrupt him, do I make myself clear?" Despite her outward appearance, anyone who knew Erza well enough could see that she was having a hard time in keeping herself together. Fighting with all of her strength to keep the demons of her past at bay long enough to complete her mission.

"Shut up tin can! It's bad enough that I have to put up with your nonsense every single day in the guild. I can't imagine why you would even bother coming on this rescue mission. I bet the first thing he'll say as soon as I free him will be a big thank you. Bigger than anything you've ever received in your time in the guild." Laxus could tell that the current events were affecting both girls harshly. While Erza had seemed more withdrawn ever since she found out, Mira, on the other hand, had been more vocal with her emotions instead of bottling them up.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to stop the two of you there before things get out of hand. I didn't bring the two of you along just so you could insult each other." Laxus began already tiring of the insults that were being thrown between the other two. To prove his point, he flared his magic just enough so that they would know how serious he was on this.

With a little squeal of fear and a quick apology, he immediately brought both girls back in line so he could explain what had been troubling him.

"Now with that out of the way, I need to ask. Have any of you felt something strange ever since we left Magnolia? Like someone was constantly watching your every move?"

 **I know you all are going to hate me for this, but I haven't read the first Issue of Eden's Zero yet. I really want to, believe me. But unless things change on my end, I probably won't be able to for a while. Please forgive me.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
